Sueños húmedos
by Miss GRavedad 18
Summary: <html><head></head>¡EPÍLOGO! Rapha ha estado soñando con uno de sus hermanos, y cuando descubre de quién se trata todo aquello que mantiene en su mente se volvera su peor pesadilla al impedirle llevar una vida normal cada vez que está junto al protagonista de sus sueños húmedos, cosa que lo puede llevar a dejar de ser él mismo con tal de cumplir sus fantasías. Slash. T-Cest. Cap 6 de 6. Finalizado.</html>
1. Clausurado

**¡Si! Aquí andamos de nuevo con una idea que no pude dejar por la paz aún y cuando no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar tan rápido como quisiera. ¿O tal vez sí? (risitas).**

**Advertencias: **Por ahora tiene un poco de tonalidad roja en el contenido, pero les aseguro que más adelante se volverá por completo en un fic Rated M por contenido sexual explicito. Además de que incluye T-Cest. Así que si no les gusta este género, por favor evítense el disgusto de leer lo que escribo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

**Dedicación: **Para mi querida **Chonik**,a quien le debo mi nueva afición por esta parejita. Exacto, no dejaré de culparte por ello (guiño). Además de que te considero una gran artista y escritora.

Ya dejando todo claro, por favor disfruten la lectura.

…

Capítulo 1: Clausurado.

_Por fin había llegado el momento._

_Como cada noche desde hace meses, lo tenía ahí, justo donde lo quería; envuelto entre las sabanas de su cama._

_Cada contacto que creaban sus manos acariciando aquella inusual piel verde eran como tomar un puñado de carbón al rojo vivo; sólo que esta era una tortura placentera. _

_Después de dar unas cuantas lamidas a su plastrón pectoral, subió lentamente, saboreando su delgado cuello y jugando un poco con la piel que en estos momentos ya podía definir con un sabor algo salado. Y era de esperarse dado a que desde que comenzó a emitir esos sonidos que él mismo estaba provocando, la tortuga sumisa no paraba de sudar. Estaba agitado, pero la expresión de su cara le decía que no era por el miedo, si no por el placer que a este punto estaba experimentando._

_Pasó por su barbilla y succionó un par de veces antes comenzar a devorar esos labios que lo volvían loco. Al principio pareció tener el control, pues su amante se había quedado paralizado ante la invasión, pero luego de un largo suspiro y de sentir la respiración de su dominante sobre su rostro, se dejó hacer de todo._

_Aquella lengua jugaba por completo con su boca; mordisqueó sus labios, enredó sus lenguas, lo probó hasta el paladar y al final de todo, sólo quedó una pequeña marca de dientes en su labio inferior y un camino de saliva resbalando por la comisura de su boca._

_Esa vista lo encendió. Pero lo que verdaderamente desbordaría el vaso apenas venía en camino._

—_¿Me deseas? __—__le preguntó._

_Hasta la pregunta era tonta y ambos lo sabían._

_Lentamente y como pudo, se removió debajo del cuerpo que lo apresaba sobre la cama, y en un movimiento lento y agonizante para quien lo observaba, separó las piernas, colocándolas alrededor de aquél que se deleitaba como nunca en su vida._

—_Entonces tómame. Como quieras y cuantas veces quieras. Soy tu esclavo esta noche._

_Aquello lo encendió de una forma que nunca imaginó en su, aún, corta vida._

_No quería perder tiempo, así que le arrancó su estorboso cinturón de piel, que aunque no evitaba su verdadero propósito, ¿para qué dejarlo ahí? No quería que algo tan horrendo como aquello adornara la belleza del cuerpo ya desnudo que tenía justo debajo de él._

_Desnudo y listo para ser poseído._

_Quería comenzar a prepararlo para que la verdadera fiesta comenzara, pero antes de eso, como cada noche, utilizaría su bandana para atar sus manos y hacerlo sufrir un poco antes de proporcionarle el más grande placer de su vida, pero después de quitar la tela de su cabeza, la observó fijamente mientras caía por entre sus dedos._

_Su rostro se volvió de terror. Era la primera vez que algo como eso le pasaba._

—_¿Raphael? __—__preguntó su extasiado amante al ver que de un momento a otro se había detenido. _

_Lo más extraño, era que parecía no comprender lo que tenía en sus manos._

_Y la única razón, era que Raphael por fin había podido ver el color de la bandana de la que cada noche se desasía para poder utilizarla como arma contra su pareja sexual._

—_¿Púrpura?_

Se levantó a prisa, evitando soltar un grito en medio de la noche que delatara que estaba teniendo una… ¿Pesadilla?

¿De qué otra forma podía llamársele a _eso_?

Estaba bañado en sudor y respiraba agitadamente, y todo era culpa de uno de sus hermanos aún y cuando no lo sabía. Ese tonto de Donnie.

Estaba ocurriéndole algo que en un principio le era desagradable, pero que con el paso de los días ansiaba la llegada de la noche para poder dormir y tener aquella inusual manera de liberar sus instintos de macho adolescente; sueños húmedos.

Soñaba, y mucho, con uno de sus hermanos y en todas las formas posibles de poseerlo, pero aquello que lo hacía estar tranquilo cada mañana al despertar, era que nunca, en todos estos meses de desahogo, había podido ver el color de la bandana que adornaba su cabeza, así que nunca estaba seguro de con quién estaba cada noche, evitándole problemas mayores.

La pregunta de cada mañana durante los primeros días era; ¿Quién de mis hermanos será el que me provoca en sueños? Pues estos eran explícitos, más no específicos. Y vaya que lo agradecía. Eso le evitaba obsesionarse con cualquiera de ellos.

Pero esta noche había sido diferente y sus sueños lo habían traicionado, ya que después de ver aquella pieza de tela morada en su mano, pudo ver claramente el rostro de Donatello invadido por ese delicioso color rojo.

—Imposible —se dijo el joven rudo mientras golpeaba su cabeza sutilmente—. No, no, no, no. ¡NO!

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a andar en círculos por el pequeño espacio que su habitación le ofrecía. ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? Definitivamente estaba agradecido por poder desahogarse de aquella forma secreta entre sus sueños aún y cuando por las mañanas tenía que quitar y lavar las sabanas que manchaba gracias a su "liberación" nocturna.

Mikey era el responsable de la poca lavandería que había dentro de las alcantarillas, y no quería que se diera cuenta de lo depravado que podía llegar a ser gracias a sus sueños.

Frenó de inmediato y volteó a ver su cama que aún permanecía revuelta y húmeda; por lo menos se trataba de su propio sudor y no de…

—Necesito una ducha fría —suspiró al momento se daba un masaje en el cuello.

…

—¡Sale un par de tostadas con mermelada de zarzamora y un vaso de zumo de uva para Leo! ¡Y… Huevos fritos y leche achocolatada para el lindo Rapha! —Mikey colocó la bandeja con comida para que sus hermanos desayunaran.

—¿Qué comerás tú Mikey? —preguntó el de azul.

—Sólo un poco de cereal —le guiñó el pequeño mientras colocaba una bandeja en el lugar del asiento vacío junto a Raphael; bollería, algo de fruta picada y… Una humeante taza de café amargo.

—Ese no es tu desayuno —le hizo saber el de rojo a su hermanito menor—. Tú no bebes esa porquería.

—¿Dónde está Donnie? —preguntó Leo al reconocer a quién pertenecía aquél desayuno—. No lo he visto desde ayer por la tarde.

Raphael tragó saliva al escuchar aquél nombre; aún tenía muy frescas todas las escenas que quedaron grabadas en su mente la noche anterior. Era bueno no tener que verlo durante algunos días, pues seguramente estaba encerrado en su laboratorio trabajando en un nuevo invento para poder salir a patrullar la ciudad.

—Debe estar en…

No terminó de decir aquella frase a su hermano mayor porque una explosión resonó en toda la guarida secreta de la familia Hamato.

—¡DONNIE! —gritaron Leo y Mikey antes de salir corriendo hacia el laboratorio del joven genio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Raphael los siguió, encontrándose los tres con un alarmado Splinter tratando de abrir las pesadas puertas del santuario científico de Donatello.

—¡Ayúdenme! —ordenó el padre a sus tres hijos.

Lo jóvenes obedecieron y después de unos segundos las puertas cedieron, dejando salir una espesa nube blanca y fría. Escucharon a Donatello toser insistentemente y gracias a eso lo encontraron rápido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Leo al mismo tiempo en que lo ayudaba a levantarse, pues lo había encontrado tirado justo frente a una extraña masa de moco verde y traslucido que tenía… ¿Ojos?—. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Estaba tratando de encontrar la fórmula para contrarrestar el congelamiento de Timothy, pero el mutageno modificado ocasionó una reacción explosiva al entrar en contacto el hielo.

El joven genio observó con tristeza la masa congelada aún con la forma de contenedor que había estallado, dejando miles de piezas de cristal reforzado, basura metálica y cableado por todo su suelo.

—Tienes que dejar esos experimentos por un tiempo, Donatello.

El aludido se sorprendió cuando incluso su padre se encontraba junto a él, pero lejos de parecer preocupado como Leo y Mikey, parecía bastante molesto.

—Pero sensei, estoy muy cerca de…

—¡Es una orden! —lo interrumpió haciendo que sus demás hijos se sobresaltaran un poco—. Desde hace días lo único que has hecho es poner tu vida y la de tus hermanos en riesgo gracias a la inestabilidad que pareces tener al tratar de crear la cura para tu viejo amigo.

—Sensei, yo…

—Eres muy competente en el campo de la ciencia y eso me enorgullece de ti hijo mío —trató de calmarlo un poco para que lo dejara continuar—. Pero es hora de dejar este proyecto de lado y poner a descansar tu mente por algunos días. Después de eso, te aseguro que tu concentración volverá a ser la misma de siempre.

—Tiene razón Donnie —Leo apoyó a su padre—. Has estado tan obsesionado con volver a Timothy a la normalidad que te has olvidado de ti mismo. Debes tomar un descanso.

Donatello agachó la mirada; si los dos seres más sabios que conocía le daban el mismo consejo, no tenía más remedio que tomarlo en cuenta. Pero eso sólo retardaba el hecho de que su amigo algún día volvería a ser tan normal como ellos jamás lo serían.

—C-creo que tienen razón —dijo Donatello observando con detalle su rostro lleno de suciedad reflejado en uno de los cristales dispersos por el suelo.

—Y es por eso que este laboratorio quedará clausurado por una semana —terminó el sabio padre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —preguntó Donatello un tanto alterado.

Leo y Mikey voltearon a verse; el método de su mentor les parecía un tanto excesivo. Pero por el bien de su hermano, tal vez esa era la única forma de mantenerlo alejado de todos sus artilugios y equipo de trabajo.

—Estás advertido Donatello. Tu castigo por todo este estruendo será estar una semana alejado de tu laboratorio. Y para estar seguro de que ocurra… ¡Leonardo!

—¿Sensei? —preguntó el aludido un tanto desconcertado.

—Quiero que vigiles a tu hermano durante una semana y te asegures de que no entre a este lugar durante todo ese tiempo. No puede traspasar esa puerta y no podrá reparar absolutamente nada dentro de la casa —a Donatello pareció darle un paro cardiaco tras estas palabras—. Nada de curar raspones a Mikey. Nada de libros que tengan que ver con ciencia y tecnología, y mucho menos utilizar la computadora para investigaciones.

—¿Los celulares están incluidos en el castigo?

Splinter estiró la mano hacia su hijo y con una señal le dijo que se lo entregara. Sus dos hermanos, atónitos, casi podían ver una lágrima salir por los ojos de su hermano el más inteligente. Entonces fue el turno del líder para hablar, pues a pesar de que quería seguir las ordenes de su padre, no podía ayudarlo.

—Sensei, no sé si recuerdes, pero fuiste tú quien me obligó a entrenar a Mikey para que lograra un estado de meditación similar al mío, y el entrenamiento comenzó hace dos días. Dijiste que era mi responsabilidad.

El sabio padre observó a su hijo mayor; él tenía razón, el entrenamiento de Michelangelo era importante, pero también el tener a su preciado Donatello alejado de tanto trabajo que perjudicaba su juicio al no tener el descanso adecuado.

Estaba claro que Mikey se encontraba descartado, además de que no sería lo suficientemente listo como para mantener a ralla a su hermano. Fue de esa manera, que lentamente todos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada del laboratorio, donde en total silencio permanecía un despreocupado Raphael escuchando todo desde el principio. Y gracias a eso, sabía lo que la mirada de su padre significaba.

—¡Claro que no! —reprochó el de rojo—. ¡No seré la niñera de este ñoño papanatas!

Donatello torció la boca con disgusto. Estaba en completo desacuerdo con su maestro, pero por la expresión que mantenía en su rostro, no tenía intenciones de contradecirlo tal y como el fortachón lo hacía.

—No es una opción, Raphael. Vigilarás a tu hermano y no permitirás que haga todo lo que mencioné anteriormente.

—¡Pero yo también tengo entrenamiento! —le recordó el de rojo.

—Entonces incluirás a Donatello en tu rutina. Desayunarán juntos, verán televisión juntos, incluso si toma un baño, lo esperarás en la puerta para que no intente escapar de ti. Y a la hora de dormir…

—¡NO! —pegó un grito, sobresaltando a sus tres hermanos.

Splinter quería torturarlo. Desde la noche anterior su propósito era estar lo más lejos posible de su hermano menor por una simple razón; tenerlo cerca lo hacía recordar todas aquellas veces en que sin Donnie saberlo, ambos eran protagonistas de ardientes escenas de pasión, inicialmente provocadas por el joven genio. Claro, en sus sueños.

—¿Estás contradiciéndome? —preguntó su padre.

Raphael tragó saliva, y después de cruzar sus brazos, volteó la cara para no seguir enfrentándolo.

—Eso pensé.

Después de mostrar una sonrisa triunfante, el hombre rata salió del laboratorio a paso moderado bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus hijos. Después de eso, Leo, Rapha y Mikey observaron a Donatello. Parecía muy inconforme con la decisión de Splinter.

—Ya estarás contento "Tontatello" —el de rojo parecía mosqueado—. Desperdiciaré una semana de mi vida siendo tu niñera.

—¿Crees que para mí no será un total desperdicio? —reprochó su hermano tratando de iniciar una riña.

—¡Paren! —los interrumpió el líder—. A partir de ahora pasaran una semana prácticamente pegados uno al otro, y lo que menos necesitamos es estar detrás de ambos impidiendo que se maten entre ustedes.

—O que Raphael mate a Donnie —dijo el de naranja.

—¡Callate Mikey! —ordenó Donatello para después dirigirse a su líder—. ¿Crees que quiero pasar una semana junto a este cromañón?

—¿Croma-qué?

Donatello rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de su nuevo celador y después observó a Leo con cara de «Te lo dije». Raphael se molestó, y después de patear algo de la basura que seguía esparcida sobre el suelo, le ordenó al genio que limpiara todo y saliera para poder sellar por fuera su preciado laboratorio. Leo y Mikey lo ayudaron, de esa forma terminó más rápido y no tardaron en dejar el lugar vacío.

—¡¿Quién quiere desayunar?! —preguntó enérgicamente el más pequeño tratando de animar a sus hermanos.

Donatello estaba a punto de decir que no, pero el ilusionado rostro de Mikey a pocos centímetros de él lo hizo cambiar su respuesta.

—¿Preparaste café? —preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

—¡Justo como te gusta!

El pequeño tomó las manos de Leo y Donnie para llevarlos hasta la cocina y así reanudar lo que minutos antes habían interrumpido debido a la explosión, pero…

—La hora del desayuno ya pasó. Debemos ir a entrenar —los contradijo el de rojo.

—Si quieres ir a inflar tus músculos ve y hazlo. Yo iré a llenar mi estomago —lo desafió el joven genio.

—Y recuerda que Splinter te dijo que no puedes separarte de Donnie —le recordó Leonardo.

El de bandana púrpura se giró a verlo y de forma infantil le mostró la lengua; él había ganado el primer movimiento. Enseguida los tres jóvenes hambrientos le dieron la espalda y se dirigieron a la cocina de forma triunfante.

Pero lejos de que el enfado nublara los pensamientos de Raphael, estos se encontraban completamente distraídos gracias a que tenía su mirada fija en las largas y delgadas piernas de Donatello, las cuales se alejaban lentamente de él.

Su corazón se aceleró al saberse embelesado por el cuerpo de su hermano.

Lamentablemente para Raphael, esto era apenas el inicio de una agonizante semana para ambos.

…Continuará.

**Corto pero la idea quedó plasmada, ¿cierto? Para aquellos que llegaron hasta aquí y desean seguir la historia, no se preocupen, trataré de no tardar mucho en actualizar, además de que no será un fic largo, no es mi estilo que los fics tengan tantos capítulos.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

**Miss GRavedad.**


	2. Obsesión

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene escenas un tanto fuertes sin llegar a lo explicito, malas palabras y escenas Slash T-cest.

…

Capitulo 2: Obsesión.

Aún no terminaba el primer día y ya era una completa tortura.

Después del desayuno, o más bien, después de observar a sus hermanos desayunar, los obligó a ir directamente al entrenamiento.

—¡Eso es injusto Sensei! —dijo Mikey escociéndose detrás de Donatello.

—Desde que comenzamos este entrenamiento, coincidimos que sería especialmente intenso para ti, Michelangelo —escuchó decir a su padre después de darle la señal a Donatello para que lo dejara al descubierto—. Y eso significa enfrentar a tu hermano en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Pero por qué tiene que ser Raphael?

—Ven aquí bebé —dijo el rudo haciéndole una señal para que se acercara.

—¿No podría ser Leo? Él es más amable —vio a su padre negar con la cabeza—. Mínimo que sea Donnie.

—¡Oye! —se ofendió el de morado.

Mikey no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, así que resignado le entregó sus Nunchakus a Leo, quien algo divertido se ofreció a cuidarlos. Raphael observó el acto de su hermano mayor, así que quiso hacer lo mismo con Donatello, enviándole una mirada seductora al mismo tiempo en que le hacía ademán de entregarle sus Sai, pero lejos de conseguir algo parecido a lo de Leo y Mikey, sólo consiguió una creciente vena en la sien, pues Donnie ni siquiera volteó a verlo. El joven genio estaba entretenido burlándose del más pequeño por tener que pelear con el más rudo de sus hermanos.

Molesto, arrojó sus armas a sus espaldas y no supo donde quedaron.

—¡Hajime!

Apenas escuchó aquella luz verde, el de rojo no perdió tiempo y tacleó a su hermano menor.

Para mala suerte de Mikey, Raphael no pretendía perder el tiempo; él ya se encontraba molesto desde antes de ir al entrenamiento, así que el desaire de Donatello simplemente no le había sentado muy bien a su mal humor.

Rodaron por el suelo y los gritos de Mikey inundaron todo el dojo. Leo y Donnie no paraban de reír, hasta que la seriedad de Splinter los obligó a hacerse de un poco de autocontrol.

—¡Raph! ¡Ya basta! ¡Me rindo! —lloriqueó el más pequeño.

—¡Dilo! —ordenó Raphael mientras practicaba algo parecido al estrangulamiento en Mikey.

—Raphael lo sabe todo y lo puede todo —dijo el pequeño en un hilo de voz.

Enseguida Rapha aplastó la cabeza de su hermano y la magulló un poco.

—¿Y? —lo obligó a continuar.

—Y es mejor que yo en cualquier aspecto posible.

Feliz, el de rojo se compadeció un poco del pequeño y de un zape en la cabeza lo hizo caer para después descansar sobre él.

—¡¿Y?!

—Y soy un gusano bajo sus pies que no debería poder vivir en el mismo planeta que él, porque el fabuloso y yo soy un sucio zoquete —chilló con desesperación al ver que el mayor lamía uno de sus dedos. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

—¡¿Y?! —Raphael colocó su dedo cerca de la cara de Mikey, esperando que este continuara con sus alabanzas.

—¡Yame!

El grito de su padre hizo que Mikey saliera despavorido de debajo de Rapha y corrió directo a los brazos de Donnie, quien risueño lo consoló acariciando su caparazón.

—¿Quieres ser el siguiente? —preguntó el de rojo al más alto—. Prometo tratarte mejor.

—Ya quisieras —lo señaló con cautela—. Pero lamento decepcionar a tus puños; hoy no podrán dejarme moretones porque me toca luchar con Leo.

Raphael gruñó, y después de ver por algunos segundos el hueco entre los dientes de Donatello ante una sonrisa de burla, su odio se concentró en Leo, quien ignoraba por completo ser el protagonista de dichos sentimientos.

Splinter dio la orden para que el duelo cuerpo a cuerpo entre Leo y Donatello comenzara y así sucedió.

Los dos hermanos restantes observaron con detalle los lentos movimientos de cada uno, pues caminaban en círculos esperanto el momento preciso de atacar. Fue Donatello quien inició, pues aunque siempre salía perdiendo al tratarse de una pelea contra su líder, estaba decidido a siempre dar lo mejor en la batalla. Y justo hoy creía tener una ventaja; Leo no podía usar sus afiladas armas para ganar la partida.

El primer golpe del más alto se concentró el pecho de su hermano, pero rápidamente fue desviado por las esplendidas técnicas de defensa que Leo poseía, así que no tardó en quedar debajo de su hermano tal y como Mikey había quedado ante Rapha minutos antes.

—No quiero hacerte daño Donnie. Será mejor que te rindas —advirtió el mayor.

Donatello tenía el orgullo un poco alto ese día, y por nada del mundo quería renunciar así de fácil a una batalla, así que intentaría soportar un poco más el fuerte agarre de su hermano mayor. Mientras tanto, Raphael tenía su propio dilema mental al presenciar dicha batalla.

«Leo está tocando a Donnie» se dijo mientras veía con lujo de detalle una de las manos del mayor sobre el cuello del chico genio. Pero lo peor de todo era aquella rodilla que con descaro separaba las largas piernas de su tan deseado hermano menor.

Comenzó a gruñir internamente pensando en todo el dolor que le provocaría al mayor en su próximo enfrentamiento, pero entonces algo interesante llegó a la mente del chico rudo; si su egocéntrico hermano mayor le hacía daño de verdad al listo, esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para consolar y curar el adolorido cuerpo de…

—¡Tu puedes Leo! —gritó, asombrando al joven líder—. ¡Dale una paliza a ese bobalicón!

Leonardo tenía intenciones de preguntar la razón de aquella actitud, pero claramente el dominado en turno se levantó con todas sus fuerzas, empujando a Leo en un arranque de adrenalina. El puño de Donatello fue a parar justo a la clavícula del mayor, sacándole todo el aire debido al fuerte golpe que con toda libertad se hizo paso después de que un asombrado Leo se vio perdido ante tal oportunidad.

Cayó de rodillas, y después de toser por algunos segundos fue atendido por el pequeño Mikey.

—¿Gané? —preguntó Donnie mirando su propio puño—. ¿Le gané a Leo? ¡No puedo creerlo!

El genio comenzó a saltar en medio del dojo mientras Raphael se acercaba peligrosamente a Leo, empujando a Mikey de paso.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¿En qué universo paralelo el gran héroe Leonardo pierde ante alguien que no sea yo?

—¿Qué no tu intención era distraerme para que perdiera? —el de azul parecía no comprender la actitud de su hermano de rojo.

—¡Eres un bobo! ¡Se supone que tú le darías una paliza a Donnie para poder mantenerlo quieto algún par de horas!

En ese momento, una de las Sais de Raphael lo golpeó en la cabeza con el mango, provocándole un gran cardenal en la frente. Se giró rápidamente esperando encontrarse con una venganza por parte de Mikey, pero ver el rostro molesto de Donatello sorpresivamente lo alertó.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Querías luchar contra mí! ¿No es así? —Donatello se puso en posición para enfrentar a ese manojo de músculos e ira que tenía como hermano.

—Ya que insistes —Raphael tronó sus nudillos y cuello en señal de estar preparado para iniciar una nueva batalla—. Hoy dormirás como un bebé Donnie.

—¡Raphael! ¡Donatello! ¡Descansen!

La imponente voz de Splinter frenó la ansiedad de ambos hermanos por callar la boca del otro con una buena batalla. Ellos, incluyendo Mikey y Leo se posicionaron frente a su padre esperando una nueva orden para continuar con el entrenamiento.

—Será mejor que terminemos la práctica de hoy antes de que esto se vuelva una guerra autentica. Hicieron un buen trabajo hoy, así que el enfrentamiento entre Raphael y Donatello se pospone para mañana. Mientras tanto, Leonardo y Michelangelo continuarán con su entrenamiento de meditación.

—¡Hai! —respondieron tres de ellos.

El cuarto, simplemente se quedó con las ganas de ponerle encima las manos a su hermano genio.

Las cuatro tortugas deshicieron la formación y fueron directo a recoger sus armas, las cuales habían quedado esparcidas por el todo el piso de madera. Raphael tomó la Sai que Donatello le arrojó y buscó con la mirada aquella que le hacía par, encontrándola en una de las esquinas del dojo junto al Bo de su hermano; un tanto alejados de donde había ocurrido toda la acción, así que sin ninguna preocupación se dispuso a ir por su arma.

Se agachó para levantar su Sai, haciendo un ademán de triunfo y girando al momento que se ponía de pie, sólo que por ningún motivo se esperaba lo que ocurriría a continuación; escuchó un fuerte golpe que resonó en todo el dojo seguido del hueco sonido del Bo al caer, y para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, Donatello estaba contra el suelo, tomando insistentemente su rostro como si fuera lo más doloroso del mundo.

Raphael observó todo con detalle, pues él había provocado aquél accidente al momento de blandir su preciada arma.

Todos corrieron para auxiliar al joven genio esperando lo peor, como que el chico rudo provocara una larga herida en el rostro del menor, pero para suerte de Raphael la respuesta de lo ocurrido llegó rápido; Donatello se levantó del suelo por su propio pie y después de frotar insistentemente su quijada, escupió algo a los pies de su agresor.

—¡Acabas de tumbarme un diente! —reclamó el más alto.

Inmediatamente después apretó los labios debido al dolor que esto le ocasionó.

Lo primero que pensaba hacer era reírse de su hermano, pues aunque él había provocado la pérdida de otro de los dientes de Donatello, este simplemente había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos preciso, pero después de ver el dolor reflejado en aquel rostro cubierto por la bandana púrpura, soltó nuevamente sus armas y ayudó a su hermano a mantenerse en pie unos segundo antes de que los demás llegaran a auxiliarlo.

Genial, Donatello había salido lastimado de aquella práctica como tanto había deseado, pero lamentablemente él había sido el responsable.

…

Raphael estaba sentando en una pequeña silla que adornaba una de las esquinas de la habitación de Donatello, aquella que estaba justo al lado de la puerta, por lo que cada que sus hermanos y Splinter entraban su vista hacia la diminuta cama se bloqueaba momentáneamente.

Inmediatamente después del accidente, el rudo ayudó a su hermano a llegar hasta el botiquín de emergencia que tenían en la sala común y quiso revisarlo, pero fue el mismo Donatello quien se lo impidió, señalando a su padre para que este lo atendiera.

—Ayúdenme a llevarlo a su habitación —pidió a Leo y Mikey después de masajear un poco las adoloridas mejillas de su hijo.

Entre los dos hermanos lo cargaron y lo recostaron sobre su cama, esperando que el sabio hombre hiciera algo más para aliviar el dolor que en aquellos momentos sentía el joven genio, pero se sorprendieron al ver éste sólo era vendado para mantener la quijada quieta mientras su padre le colocaba una bolsa de hielo en parte hinchada.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el de rojo a su padre.

—Es sólo un diente Raphael, cuando baje la hinchazón tu hermano estará bien, lo cual supongo será hasta mañana. Mientras tanto tendrás que cuidar de él debidamente.

Ante este comentario, Donatello se tensó e intentó reclamar por la enfermera que le había sido asignada, pero el apretado vendaje le impidió hablar.

Raphael se burló de su hermano cuando lo vio removerse en su lugar con mucha insistencia, haciéndole un montón de señas ininteligibles. Splinter lo observó con suma seriedad, demostrándole que no planeaba cambiar de opinión, así que a regañadientes cesó su queja.

—Te prepararé algo de pudín de moho para que puedas comer un poco —dijo Mikey, haciendo que Donatello tragara saliva sonoramente ante la idea—. Y despreocúpate por Rapha, sé de primera fuente que es una excelente enfermera.

—¡Mikey!

El más pequeño corrió fuera de la habitación para evitar ser golpeado por Raphael después de poner al descubierto aquello que lo hacía mejor ser vivo. Gracias a eso, Donatello no supo donde terminaba la bandana de su hermano y donde comenzaba la piel de su rostro debido al color que se le subió por la vergüenza.

Leo tuvo que salir detrás del de rojo cuando este quiso buscar una venganza para con su hermanito menor. De esa forma Donatello por fin tuvo un poco de paz, lo cual lo llevó inevitablemente a un muy necesitado descanso en los brazos de Morfeo cuando Splinter se retiró de su habitación, no sin antes acariciar un poco la cabeza de su preciado hijo.

…

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su habitación estaba en penumbras, y después de desperezarse un poco quiso levantarse para ir a la cocina por un bocadillo, pues lo primero que sintió fue un enorme hueco en su estomago.

Aún sentía su rostro hinchado y gracias a eso el desagradable recuerdo de Raphael insistiéndole a Leo que le diera una paliza pasó por su mente; vaya que su hermano había obtenido parte de su deseo, pues aunque su cuerpo no estaba destrozado, por lo menos su cara había sufrido las consecuencias de aquella mala práctica.

Llegó hasta la puerta, pero antes de siquiera tomar la perilla, pudo ver que en la silla de al lado se encontraba su tan insoportable hermano mayor, quien en ese momento cabeceó, despertándose inevitablemente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó el rudo al ver a su hermano de pie justo frente a él.

Donatello rodó los ojos ante la situación, así que se limitó a sobar su estomago en señal de apetito.

—Oh cierto, aún no puedes hablar —Raphael abrió la puerta de la habitación de Donnie y pudo ver su rostro torcido por la molestia—. Te sigo, ¿o acaso no recuerdas que no puedo despegarme de ti ni por un segundo?

El genio bufó con fastidio, pero resignado dejó que el mayor lo siguiera.

Caminaron hasta la cocina uno detrás de otro; Raphael resguardando a su querido hermano, así que de nueva cuenta no pudo evitar concentrar su vista en las alargadas piernas de Donatello, pero cuando quiso quitar aquello de su mente, su vista ya estaba clavada en la diminuta cola que despacio se movía de arriba abajo conforme el más alto caminaba.

Incluso llegó a notar que un par de veces se escondió dentro del caparazón de su hermano, como si la pequeña cola supiera que era insistentemente observada y sintiera algo de pena por ello.

Entraron a la cocina y para mala suerte de Raphael, aquella grandiosa vista se bloqueó gracias a la mesa, la cual en ese momento Donatello ya estaba rodeando para llegar al frigorífico.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? —lo detuvo Raphael después de salir de su deslumbramiento—. Siéntate y quédate quieto, tu comida ya está lista desde hace un par de horas.

Si Donatello tuviera cejas, se hubiera notado fácilmente que en este preciso momento una de ellas podía formar un arco mientras observaba a su hermano mayor para después ser guiado hasta una de las sillas forzándolo a tomar asiento.

Ya en su lugar, observó cada movimiento de Raphael al servirle lo que aquél día sería su cena. Tomó un plato con fondo amplio, encendió la estufa, esperó a que el contenido dentro de una olla de aluminio se calentara, lo sirvió y lo puso en la mesa frente a su hermano.

Donatello no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que con debida cautela, observó detalladamente aquel plato que tenía delante de él. ¿A que estaba jugando?

—Sólo cómelo, no te ocurrirá nada.

Raphael cayó en cuenta de que su hermano no podía probar bocado si mantenía ese vendaje firme su quijada, así que lentamente se acercó a él para ayudarlo a retirarla.

Instintivamente, Donnie se movió hacia atrás sólo un poco, haciendo que el corazón de Raphael se contrajera; le había dolido un poco que su hermano desconfiara tanto de él. Retiró la mano sin llegar a tocarlo, pues aquella reacción por parte de Donatello lo ofendió un poco, así que le arrojó una pequeña cuchara para que comiera y se dispuso a salir de la cocina con paso firme y un aura difícil de soportar.

—Sólo come. Y no intentes huir de mí que te estaré vigilando de cerca.

Raphael se alejó a paso presuroso y Donatello agachó la mirada, concentrándola en el plato frente a él.

Se sentía mal de haber rechazado de esa forma a su hermano, ya que después de unos segundos pudo notar que no quería hacerle daño, simplemente deseaba que se sintiera cómodo a la hora de comer.

Al final lo había hecho enojar de nuevo.

Sin meditarlo tanto, se quitó los vendajes y llevó a su boca una cucharada de aquella poco apetecible masa color tierra que Mikey había preparado especialmente para él, gracias a que no podía masticar nada en aquel momento; se sorprendió gratamente al saborear una exquisita sensación de chocolate y algunos frutos secos llenar sus papilas gustativas.

Aquello era la comida casera más deliciosa que había probado en mucho tiempo.

Definitivamente debía felicitar a Mikey por consentirlo tanto.

…

La hora de dormir había llegado y antes de ir por sus cosas se aseguró de mantener a Donnie encerrado en su habitación, obstruyendo la perilla con una silla por la parte de afuera. Tomó un montón de cobertores, su almohada y se dirigió a la recamara de su hermano sin miramientos.

Pero estando a punto de quitar la silla de la puerta, se encontró con un problema el cual no había considerado hasta ahora; ¡Va a dormir en la misma habitación que Donnie! Sólo pocos centímetros los alejaría uno del otro y sabía que su hermano no tenía el sueño muy pesado. ¡Qué tal si soñaba con él y… pasaba lo de cada noche!

Pateó la silla y la hizo volar por toda la estancia, así que cuando entró al pequeño cuarto, encontró a Donatello muy alertado viéndolo directamente; era como si reclamara que le fuera informado lo ocurrido allá afuera.

—Duérmete ya —fue la única contestación que obtuvo.

Donatello acomodó su vendaje una última vez y se recostó nuevamente; mientras más rápido pasara esta semana, más rápido podría volver a su vida normal sin tener que ser vigilado las 24 horas del día.

Bueno, aunque en realidad no habían pasado ni 24 horas; esto sería un auténtico desastre.

…

—_P-por favor Raphie… Continúa… Continúa._

_Aquella forma de llamarlo lo había molestado un poco, pero decidió hacerle caso gracias al tono que su joven amante puso en su voz; era simplemente provocador escucharlo hablar así._

_Sobre todo cuando rogaba._

_Comenzó a masajear la pequeña colita del más alto, aquella que hace unas horas no había dejado de ver mientras caminaba detrás él; desde aquél momento había desaseado tenerla entre sus manos… Y ¿Por qué no? También en su boca, provocándole sensaciones que nunca en su vida hubiese experimentado antes._

_Y lo estaba logrando, pues aquella forma de rogar era todo lo que Raphael necesitaba para poner más intensas las cosas. Con una de sus hábiles manos siguió masajeando aquella parte del cuerpo de su hermano, mientras que con la otra, elevó un poco una de aquellas largas piernas que lo volvían loco. Comenzó a lamer lentamente aquella piel expuesta, y dado que la tortuga debajo de él parecía volverse loca con aquella atención recibida, siguió con pequeñas mordidas, importándole poco lo que sus otros hermanos, o incluso su padre, pudiera decir sobre las marcas que seguramente quedarían en aquellas fascinantes piernas ligeramente marcadas con músculos._

_Sonrió cuando vio que el "amiguito" de su amante estaba comenzando a salir de su escondite y quedaba justo entre sus manos gracias al masaje que le estaba proporcionando, cosa que provocó que los gritos del más joven fueran aún más sonoros._

_Eso es, le fascinaban esos gritos colmados de placer. Aquellos que sólo él podía proporcionarle, pues eran los únicos que lo excitaban como nadie más lo hacía._

—_¿Quieres que continúe? __—__le preguntó a su extasiado hermano._

—_S-sí… ¡SI!_

_Rápidamente, Raphael se separó de él; quería torturarlo un poco antes de proporcionarle todo el placer que en pocos minutos lo dejaría sin respiración… Y sin voz._

—_Primero tú __—__le dijo como cual orden a su mancebo__—__. Si me lo haces bien, créeme que tu recompensa será… Enorme._

_Vio aquella manzana de Adán moverse ante la saliva tragó su amante; estaba seguro que se volvería intenso._

_Raphael se puso de rodillas en la cama donde estaban a punto de consumar el acto sexual; su hermano más joven permaneció sentado, enredando sus manos en las sabanas blancas antes de acercarse al mayor y tomar con cuidado la hombría de Raphael; parecía inseguro, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso de proseguir con lo que ya habían comenzado._

_Fue en ese momento que todo se fue por el retrete, pues justo cuando observó a su hermano menor abrir la boca para comenzar a estimularlo, Raphael pudo ver claramente la bandana púrpura que cubría aquellos ojos rojizos que se ocultaban lentamente al cerrar sus parpados._

—¡NOOO! —se enderezó en su cama improvisada justo en el peor momento posible.

Raphael sentía que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pues aún tenía muy clara la última imagen de Donnie en sus sueños; él estaba lamiendo sus labios dispuesto a poner en su boca…

—¡¿Porqué?! ¿Por qué tenía que despertarme en el preciso momento en que por fin obtendría un poco de sexo oral?!

Aquél sueño había sido tan excitante, tan claro, que realmente había podido sentir a Donatello tomar su virilidad entre sus manos, pero… Observó el techo iluminado ligeramente por la lámpara de lava que su hermano tenía como adorno en la mesita al lado de la cama.

Ya quieto, sintió algo húmedo justo entre sus piernas.

Apoderado de una más que bien razonable furia naciendo en su interior, se levantó, tomando una de las sabanas más delgadas cubriéndose con ella para poder dirigirse al baño y tomar otra ducha en plena madrugada.

Entonces se preguntó; ¿Qué horas serían esta vez? Pero aquello que encontró al buscar un reloj en la habitación de Donnie no fue precisamente un montón de números o manecillas, si no la mueca de desagrado de su hermano al observarlo de arriba abajo; Donatello se había despertado y seguramente había escuchado TODO lo que dicho anteriormente… incluso lo del sexo oral.

Raphael bajó su mirada hasta llegar un poco más abajo del nivel de su cintura y pudo notar que aún con las sabanas puestas, aquel bulto entre sus piernas podía notarse fácilmente.

Dedujo fácilmente que aquello era lo que Donatello observaba con tanta insistencia y… ¿Asco?

El joven rudo dio un par de vueltas más a la sabana sobre su cuerpo, y tratando de que la vergüenza no se notara en su rostro salió de la habitación, asegurándose de bloquear la puerta antes de correr directo al baño.

Aquél era el momento en que pensaba que nada ni nadie podía detenerlo, a menos que un osado quisiera meterse en su camino sólo para morir lo más rápido posible, pero al llegar hasta la puerta de las duchas, notó que las luces estaban encendidas además de que podían escucharse unos ligeros gemidos tratando de ser reprimidos.

Era como cuando Mikey hacia esos extraños pucheros que pronosticaban un inminente llanto por parte del menor, así que decidió calmarse y echar un vistazo de lo que ocurría dentro del cuarto de baño.

Ahí dentro, sentado en el retrete, se encontraba su hermanito más pequeño, agachando la cabeza mientras un sólido color rojo cubría su rostro totalmente descubierto, pues no llevaba su bandana color naranja puesta.

Lo más extraño era que mantenía sus piernas juntas, apretándolas lo más que podía y tratando de cubrir algo con sus manos; algo que trataba de ocultar justo en la entrepierna.

—No te preocupes Mikey —aquella era la voz de Leo, al cual no lograba ver posiblemente porque estaba oculto en alguna parte del cuarto de baño—. Sólo tienes quince años, es bastante normal que a alguien de nuestra edad le pasen estas cosas.

Leo por fin hizo acto de presencia en la escena, portando una gran manta de color azul cielo y algunas servilletas de tela aparentemente húmedas. Colocó la manta en el regazo de Mikey y después la extendió, cubriendo por completo sus piernas aún sin que el menor quitara las manos de la entrepierna. Con las servilletas húmedas comenzó a limpiar el rostro del más joven, donde ya habían aparecido un par de lágrimas.

—Gracias Leo —susurró Mikey con algo de temor—. Aún no se qué hacer cuando me pasan estas cosas.

—No es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte. No importa que te esté pasando un poco más seguido que antes; eso no significa que estés enfermo o algo por el estilo —le dijo el mayor con palabras dulces para tratar de calmarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que me está pasando Leo? Tengo miedo.

—¡No! No debes tenerlo. Estás pasando por un cambio que todo ser vivo experimenta; es tu camino para convertirte en adulto, y este es sólo el primer paso. El primero de muchos —explicó el mayor.

—Es que… Me da asco. Cada vez que me pasa me siento como un niño que se hace pipí en la cama.

—Pero no es eso, Mikey —lo corrigió Leo—. Lo que sale de ti cada vez que te despiertas sólo lo hace porque recibes ciertos… Estímulos. El más mínimo contacto que tu cuerpo, más específicamente la parte baja, tiene con cualquier superficie suave cuando duermes, puede provocar que te liberes mientras duermes. Eso o que sueñes con alguien te gusta mucho, pero sólo en situaciones muy comprometedoras.

—¿Cómo cuando sueñas con un beso? —preguntó ingenuamente el más joven.

—Algo parecido —lo pensó un poco Leo—. Pero la mayoría de las veces suele ser porque ese beso se convierte en algo más.

—Tú hablas de, ¿hacer bebés? —enrojeció de nuevo, haciendo que las diminutas pecas brillaran en su rostro.

Leo sonrió ante la inocencia de su hermanito y continuó limpiándole el rostro. Lo más fascinante fue que no se dio cuenta de aquello que Raphael pudo ver desde la lejanía; Mikey observaba a Leo mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía absorto en el rostro del mayor mientras el propio enrojecía cada vez más conforme Leo avanzaba con la limpieza.

Mikey estaba viendo a Leo tal y como Donnie lo observaba a él en sus sueños.

Leo no lo sabía, pero lo más probable era que fuera él la razón por la cual Mikey se despertaba por las noches con ese pequeño problema en su entrepierna.

Raphael no sabía qué hacer, pues si proseguía a entrar al baño para tomar una ducha interrumpiría aquello tan interesante que en estos momentos presenciaba, y obviamente no quería regresar a la habitación de Donnie sólo para seguir viendo cómo su apetecible hermano le dedicaba nuevamente aquella mirada de repulsión.

Aunque si se quedaba ahí se convertiría en un autentico y despreciable entrometido.

Iba a retirarse, pero cuando se alejó sólo un poco de la puerta, escucho algo por demás interesante.

—Leo, ¿me podrías ayudar a darme una ducha? E-es que… Aún tengo algunas manchas en mis piernas y mi caparazón que no me puedo quitar.

Observó al mayor tragar saliva con pesadez y después se quedó con la boca abierta sin quitar la vista de la mirada suplicante de su hermano. Él parecía tener problemas con la petición del menor.

—C-claro Mikey. Pero tú debes tallar esa parte de cuerpo solo. Si yo lo hago sería inapropiado.

El pequeño asintió enérgicamente y abrazó a su hermano mayor, ocultando el rostro en su cuello y sin aparentes intenciones de separarse de él.

Entonces Raphael pudo notar que su hermano mayor tenía culpabilidad dibujada en todo su rostro, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y correspondió al abrazo.

El joven rudo se retiró de ahí, pues ya daba por perdida esa situación y sabía que nada más ocurriría en aquellos momentos salvo por Leo metiendo a su hermano menor a la ducha con sumo cuidado mientras lo observa limpiar su cuerpo con cautela.

Se dio un golpe mental ante el hecho de encontrar provocadora esa escena.

—¿Recuerdas que tú deseas a Donnie y no Mikey, Raphael? —se dijo con burla mientras guiaba sus pasos a uno de los sillones de la estancia.

Encendió el televisor, pues aún no tenía intenciones de entrar a la habitación donde debería estar durmiendo en estos momentos. Lo bueno era que desde ese lugar se daría cuenta si Donnie pretendía escaparse de él.

—¿Llegará el día en que también sueñes conmigo?

Hizo una pregunta a un imaginario Donatello, al cual intentaba fantasear sentado en sus regazos, ¿Y por qué no? Entregándose en charola de plata ante él.

Suspirando, se dirigió por una pieza de pizza fría a la cocina, no sin antes reírse ante la idea de tener a Mikey tal y como ardía en deseos de tener a su hermano el genio.

—No, Mikey es de Leo.

Sonrió con burla ante el hecho de que su hermano mayor ni siquiera lo sabía, pero de que Mikey le pertenecía, le pertenecía.

Así como algún día Donatello lo haría con él, o dejaría de llamarse Raphael Hamato.

Después de presenciar aquella extraña escena en los baños, pudo darse cuenta de que Leo y Mikey estaban destinados uno para el otro, pues pudo notar verdadero cariño en los rostros de ambos cuando se observaban.

Aunque en su caso era muy distinto, pues no se encontraba enamorado de Donnie. Simplemente estaba deseoso de un acostón y ya, lo cual, conociendo el carácter de su hermano durante los últimos días, era justo lo que también necesitaba para hacer de lado toda esa amargura que derrochaba cada vez más seguido gracias a ese estúpido experimento para ayudar al aún más estúpido Timothy.

—Está bien Donnie, tú lo pediste, te haré el más grande favor alguien jamás haya hecho por ti. Sólo debo encontrar la manera de convencerte.

Sonrió con malicia, pues estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacer realidad su más reciente obsesión sin importar que para eso tuviera que ser mucho más amable con su hermano y convencerlo de que no era un pervertido. Esto obviamente por la escena que le mostró justo antes de salir corriendo hacia los baños.

Pero de que se cogería a Donnie estaba seguro.

…Continuará.

**¡Y así quedó el segundo capítulo! Prometo que actualicé lo más rápido que pude, pues el deber se vuelve cada vez más asfixiante (entristece).**

**Jackeline hermosa, ¿te gustó el capitulo? Tu petición tuvo un comienzo, y aunque pequeño, habrá más de estos dos dentro del fic, lo prometo. Y es que en realidad ya los tenía previstos como pareja secundaria ya que a mí también me encantan (guiño). Este capítulo está dedicado completamente para ti (le envía un beso).**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Sus comentarios son bien recibidos sin importar del tipo que sean (y lo digo en serio, ya tuve un caso un tanto extremo en mi anterior fic Rated M de TMNT pero aún así lo considero valioso y parte de mi crecimiento como escritora, pues a fin de cuentas leyó la historia y se tomó la molestia de dejar un comentario, lo cual jamás consideraré como una pérdida de tiempo).**

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 3!**

**Miss GRavedad.**


	3. Estrategias

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas del tipo Slash y T-cest. Así como malas palabras y comentarios vulgares.

Contenido Lime.

…

Capítulo 3: Estrategias.

Desde la noche anterior, mientras intentaba inútilmente dormir gracias al hecho de que estaba a unos cuentos pasos de su hermano, pudo establecer en su mente una lista de grandiosos planes que podía utilizar para seducirlo de una vez por todas en los seis días que le restaban siendo su sombra.

Lo único que lo pudo calmar, fue la tenue respiración de Donatello al dormir; sería interesante acercarse lentamente a él para poder ver de cerca y con más detalle el rostro que ansiaba llenar de expresiones placenteras al…

No. No debía pensar en eso o un segundo problema ocurriría esa misma noche; una sola vez era su límite.

Después de sincronizar su respiración con la de su hermano para distraerse con algo, por fin pudo quedarse dormido, aún con tantas ideas fluyendo en su cabeza.

Sonrió. Su malvado plan estaba por comenzar.

…

DÍA 2: Dejarlo ganar.

¿Era primera hora del día y ella ya estaba ahí? ¿Quién le había dicho que fuera tan temprano a visitarlos?

—_Gdacias_ por _dvisitarme_, April.

Claro que sí; era vidente que había sido el listo quien lo había hecho. Por eso era el listo después de todo.

Donatello permanecía sentado en una de las sillas del comedor completamente satisfecho por recibir toda la atención de sus visitantes, y que mejor si la misma April se ofrecía a prepararle el almuerzo antes de su riguroso entrenamiento.

—¿Y yo qué? ¡También estoy aquí, hermano!

—Oh _dsi_… Tú también _Cadsey, gdacias_ por tu visita.

Si no fuera porque se supone que aquél día su trato para con su hermano sería diferente, ahora mismo Raphael habría soltado una carcajada expresando lo tonto que repentinamente pensaba que era Donatello; ¿Qué acaso no recordaba que April y Casey iban juntos a la escuela? Vaya que pedirle a la chica que lo visitara antes de entrar a clases había sido una total pérdida de tiempo.

Casey se dio cuenta de esto y por debajo de la mesa, él y Rapha chocaron sus puños un tanto divertidos por la escena.

Pero lejos de parecer enfadado por su fracaso, Donatello simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía de la chica y de sus mimos, aún y cuando la gelatina de limón que April había preparado para él fuera bastante promedio.

—Qué bueno que te gustó —declaró la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa—. Busqué la receta por la noche, justo después de que me avisaste de tu accidente. Y como dijiste que aún no podías comer cosas solidas, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

«Se nota» dijo Raphael para sus adentros. Todos sabían perfectamente que la chica no era buena cocinera, así que Donnie debería estar agradecido de que esa gelatina no estuviera tan mal hecha.

—Estoy seguro de que Donnie prefirió mi pudín de moho —dijo el más joven de los Hamato con cierto rencor hacia su mejor amiga.

Aquél comentario hizo que Donatello inmediatamente recordara la maravilla de pudín caliente que había degustado la noche anterior; si mal no recordaba, el sabor era de chocolate y no de esa asquerosa cosa verde que Mikey incluía en tantos platillos preparados por él mismo.

—Ignora el comentario de Mikey, April. Está un poco sentido porque no ha podido preparar nada para Donnie desde que ocurrió el accidente —el siempre cordial Leo se disculpó inútilmente con la chica, pues ella sabía muy bien como era su preciado Mikey.

Pero lejos de que ese comentario fuera tomado como iniciativa para una divertida conversación en contra del más joven, todos se quedaron un tanto turbados por la reacciones de Donnie y Rapha, pues el primero parecía no comprender nada mientras el segundo le decía con una señal a Leo de que guardara silencio.

—¿No fue Mikey quien preparó el pudín de chocolate? —preguntó el joven genio a su hermano mayor.

—¡Pfff! —bufó Mikey—. El señor "no mires mi puño porque te golpeo" me corrió de la cocina en cuanto te quedaste dormido y preparó tu cena él mismo.

—¡CALLATE MIKEY!

Raphael quería arrojarse sobre su hermanito para callarlo a golpes pero fue detenido por Casey quien reaccionó rápido y evitó una pelea sin sentido.

—¿Cuál es el problema Raphael? —preguntó Leo con burla—. ¿Acaso no quieres que Donnie se entere de tu buena obra del día?

El de rojo no sabía a dónde dirigir su mirada, pues quería saber cuál era la reacción de su hermano al saber que era él quien lo había consentido la noche anterior, pero no se atrevía a verlo. Después de todo, la última mirada que le había dedicado sólo a él era una de completa aversión.

—_Gacias_ Rapha.

Sorpresivamente esa fue la respuesta de Donnie al saber que él había sido su cocinero la noche anterior. Cuando cruzaron sus miradas, el menor parecía simplemente relajado sin mencionar la ligera sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Bien Donnie, pero si dices algo te golpearé tal y como lo iba a hacer con Mikey —lo amenazó.

—¿A quién se lo diría? ¿A nuestros mejores amigos? —Leonardo siguió con la burla al recordarle a su hermano que April y Casey se encontraban con ellos en ese momento.

Todos comenzaron a reír, menos Raphael, pues el sólo veía cómo Donnie intentaba hacerlo pero aún estaba un poco adolorido por la hinchazón.

…

El desayuno pasó rápido, pues sus amigos tuvieron que salir corriendo para no perder la primera hora de clases; según April, ya tenían una llamada de atención que no debería repetirse.

Apenas los adolescentes se marcharon, Splinter ordenó a sus hijos comenzar con su rutina de ejercicios diarios para proseguir con la práctica pendiente, donde Raphael y Donatello por fin se enfrentarían.

Era ahí donde por fin pondría su plan en marcha, pues estaba dispuesto a perder por primera vez ante su hermano con tal de quedar bien con él. Donatello debería disfrutar el momento y dejarse llevar por la celebración de una victoria contra el más rudo y fuerte de sus hermanos, tal y como lo hizo contra el más hábil.

Y ese festejo él planeaba celebrarlo de una manera muy especifica. Comenzó a babear internamente hasta que la voz de su padre retumbando en el dojo lo sacó de su fantasía temporal.

—¡Hajime!

Estaba preparado para recibir el primer golpe, pero ya que a Donatello su estrategia pasada le había resultado de maravilla, el chico listo se quedó quieto, esperando que Raphael diera comienzo a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

«Si eso quieres» pensó para atreverse a dar inicio.

Rapha se acercó peligrosamente a su contrincante pretendiendo darle una dura pelea, pero Donatello reaccionó rápido y no pudieron tener contacto, pues en un ágil movimiento, el más inteligente quedó justo detrás de él.

«Bien, aquí viene»

El rudo imaginó que su hermano le daría un fuerte golpe por la espalda o definitivamente se arrojaría sobre él para atraparlo contra el suelo dejándolo inmóvil, cosa perfecta para poder dejarlo ganar aquél encuentro, pero lo que ocurrió no fue precisamente una buena estrategia para Donatello.

Y mucho menos para Raphael.

—¡_Vads_ a caer!

Aquello fue tomado como un grito de guerra, lo cual era principalmente erróneo en una batalla contra el enemigo y Mikey se los había demostrado muchas veces al ser descubierto antes de siquiera tener contacto con su contrincante.

Pero esta vez, aquello no había sido el peor problema de Donatello.

El joven se fue directo sobre el cuello de su hermano, apresándolo en un fuerte agarre que tomó por sorpresa al mayor.

—¿Qué rayos haces? —preguntó totalmente desconcertado por la estrategia de Donatello.

Para ese momento, el más alto estaba literalmente montando el caparazón de su hermano mientras con sus delgados brazos presionaba fuertemente su garganta. Raphael se movió con violencia para quitárselo de encima, pero eso sólo dio paso para que Donatello enredara sus largas piernas en la cintura de su hermano.

Irremediablemente, aquello provocó a Raphael en más de una manera posible.

—¡Bájate Donnie! —ordenó.

—¿Qué _padte_ de "esto es una batalla _cuedpo_ a_ cuerdpo_" no comprendes?

Aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso; tener esas piernas estrangulándole el cuerpo despertaba en él sensaciones más que conocidas. Y sería un verdadero problema si aparte de Donnie, los demás se enteraban de lo que pasaba por su mente en aquél momento.

¿Qué diría su padre? Seguramente lo desterraría de la familia al enterarse de lo que quería hacerle a uno de sus hijos.

Cuando ya no soportó el contacto que Donnie mantenía con él, y lo sabía justo al momento en que las piernas de su hermano comenzaron a perder fuerza al pasar de su cintura hasta tratar de mantenerse enredadas en la parte baja de su cadera, hizo un movimiento brusco, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria para separarse del menor.

Donatello cayó de espaldas y dado que quería levantarse lo más rápido posible para evitar una paliza por parte de su hermano el bárbaro, comenzó a mover las piernas rápidamente, provocando irremediablemente que Raphael tropezara con ellas, cayendo sobre él de golpe.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor de todo, si no que la quijada de Raphael había golpeado directamente a su ojo derecho, provocándole dolor inmediato.

—¡Yame!

Splinter detuvo la pelea antes de que ocurriera algo peor que la tragedia del día anterior donde su hijo perdió otro de sus dientes a manos de Raphael. Y aunque fue evidentemente un accidente, sabía a la perfección que la tensión entre ambos estaba aumentando considerablemente.

—¿De nuevo Rapha? —preguntó Leo al quitarlo de encima de su hermano menor—. No me hagas pensar que tienes algo contra Donnie.

Donatello intentaba proteger su ojo golpeado por sobre todo, y cuando Leo le quitó de encima a su, por segunda vez, agresor personal, Mikey lo ayudó a levantarse, pues el culpable estaba muy ocupado enfrentando al hermano mayor. Pero cuando se puso de pie, no pudo ver bien por dónde iba y tropezó, siendo detenido por Leo y Rapha al caer en sus brazos.

Instintivamente, Raphael puso su mano en todo el rostro de Leo y lo empujo para atender a su hermano él solo.

—_Tieneds_ la _cabedza_ muy dura —le dijo el chico genio cuando Raphael le quitó la mano con la que se cubría el ojo y por lo tanto no notó la anterior acción del de rojo—. _Fedicidades_, _ahoda_ no sólo me _tidaste_ un diente si no que _tambiénd_ me sacaste un ojo.

—¡Vamos Donnie! Fue un accidente, no le hagas caso a Leo.

—Leo no me ha _goldpeado_ tan _fuedte_ durante _lods_ últimos _dddos_ días.

Raphael quería mostrarse lo más serio posible para no ofender a su hermano, pero recordar lo chistoso que hablaba al aún mantener la hinchazón en su boca no ayudaba mucho en esos momentos.

Sorpresivamente, esta vez no lo rechazó como pensó que lo haría debido al mal humor que tenía últimamente. Donatello se desembrazó de su hermano y se levantó con lentitud, pues no podía ver muy bien y estaba algo mareado por el golpe.

—Raphael, ayudalo —ordenó Splinter al ver a su hijo dirigirse directo a la pared.

Donatello buscó con la mano a su hermano y cuando tocó su hombro lo agarró con fuerza. Raphael se estremeció ante tal contacto, así que sólo se limitó a pasar su brazo por la espalda del joven genio.

—Sólo llévalo a que descanse un poco.

Splinter masajeaba su sien en clara señal de tener un serio problema que arreglar en cuanto a sus hijos se trataba. Pero aún así, lo estaban tomando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que Raphael no estaba a la defensiva ni Leonardo intentaba darle un sermón sobre cómo tratar a sus hermanos menores.

—No te preocupes Splinter, sólo fue un pequeño golpe, yo mismo puedo atenderlo —se excusó Rapha con tal de que nadie los siguiera.

—De hecho no, sólo _dquedará_ un _notadble_ moretón que _combinadá_ _pedfectamente_ con mi _bandada_ —dijo sarcásticamente.

Raphael estaba comenzando a mosquearse por la actitud tan defensiva de su hermano menor, así que tenía que apresurar sus planes y hacerle el "favor" lo más pronto posible, antes de que la familia ganara a un nuevo Raphael Hamato. Ni por un momento tan peligroso como él, pero sí lo suficientemente boca suelta como para fastidiar a todo el mundo.

—Leonardo y Michelangelo, ustedes se quedarán aquí para continuar con su entrenamiento personal mientras Raphael cuida de su hermano. Por mi parte, iré a descansar. El volverme más viejo cada día no ayuda mucho para mantenerlos a todos en total control y también necesito un descanso.

—¡Hai! —respondieron simultáneamente los dos jóvenes.

Ambos vieron a su padre marcharse del dojo y rebasar a Raphael y Donatello, quienes apenas iban a medio camino. Cuando el joven rudo se dio cuenta de que Leo y Mikey se quedarían solos durante mucho tiempo, al igual que él y Donnie, para su suerte, no pudo evitar recordar la escena de la noche anterior donde había visto algo parecido a un flirteo si no fuera porque ambos hermanos lo habían hecho de manera pésima.

Al parecer su mirada era tan pesada que Leo la sintió y volteó a verlo después de sonreírle momentáneamente a Mikey; ambos parecían ansiar aquel momento desde hace horas. Raphael le guiño un ojo y lo último que vio antes de seguir su camino fue la duda aparecer en todo el rostro de Leonardo.

Tal vez más adelante lo ayudaría un poco, pero por ahora su prioridad era llevar a la cama a Donatello. Lástima que fuera sólo para el chico descansara.

Sonrió con malicia ante aquél pensamiento.

Entraron a la habitación del joven genio y Raphael dejó a su hermano recostado sobre la cama, aunque notablemente él ya se encontraba mejor, pues había dejado de quejarse desde hace rato. El de rojo salió a paso veloz de la habitación para dejarlo solo lo menos posible e ir por algo de hielo a la nevera.

Encontró una bolsa de guisantes congelados y la puso directo en el ojo herido de su hermano.

—¡Ouch! Cduidado! —dijo Donnie al sentir el pesado paquete sobre su rostro.

—Deja de llorar y sostén esto o se caerá.

Donatello le hizo caso y Raphael tomó asiento en la silla que había usado para descansar desde el día anterior, haciendo sentir a su hermano un poco abandonado.

—No _tieneds_ porqué _sentadte_ hasta allá, puedes _hacedme_ compañía aquí en la cama —dijo esto golpeando el costado vacío a su lado.

El ojo sano se encontraba un poco obstruido por la bolsa congelada, así que no pudo notar con claridad que Raphael simplemente terminó de acomodarse en la silla y cruzó los brazos. Lo único que pasaba por la mente del rudo en esos momentos era que sentarse al lado de su hermano herido era la peor idea posible en estos momentos, sobre todo porque el plan que tenía establecido para aquél día había fracasado rotundamente.

—Necesito que te duermas —contestó—. De esa manera podré salir a prepararte algo de comer para cuando despierte.

Donatello se quitó la bolsa de la cara para poder ver con más claridad a su hermano, y es que simplemente no esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿_Endtonces_ es verdad lo que dijo Mikey? —ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, pues Raphael no quería responder a esa pregunta, pero con su silencio prácticamente le había respondido—. ¡Pfff!

Tapó su boca para que la carcajada que deseaba salir del fondo de su alma se quedara en su lugar, pero obviamente Raphael pudo notar sus intenciones y su calma desapareció.

—¡Ya… Duérmete! —le ordenó con una vena pulsando en su frente.

Al paso de unos segundos el menor pudo controlarse un poco y respiró hondo para poder calmarse por completo y poder hablar con su hermano.

—No _eds_ burla Rapha, sólo que no te _deconodzco_. _Eds_ como si en verdad _estuviedas_ arrepentido por lo que_ hidciste_ —le sonrió.

El de rojo también tenía ganas de regresarle esa sonrisa, pero eso era algo que se guardaría, dado que la fase dos de su plan era precisamente algo parecido; comenzar a ganárselo poco a poco.

—En realidad no fue la gran cosa; descargué la receta en el celular que me diste y simplemente la seguí al pie de la letra.

—Pues _desultadste_ buen _cocinedo_ —sonrió de nuevo—. Al _padeced_ Mikey tiene _dazón. Ered_ buena _enfedmera_.

«Vaya, ya fueron muchas sonrisas» pensó el joven rudo. «¡Genial!».

—Sí, sí, como digas. Ahora duérmete que me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, el cual podría aprovechar perfectamente para estar en la cocina.

Donatello rodó los ojos; su hermano había arruinado el momento, así que simplemente siguió sus órdenes y se recostó en la cama para poder dormir un poco. Escuchó el brusco movimiento de su hermano al tomar asiento en su silla.

Raphael no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan paciente como para esperar a que la joven tortuga estuviera profundamente dormida para poder continuar su trabajo de niñera.

Comenzó a escuchar de nuevo aquél apacible sonido que hacía su hermano al respirar mientras dormía, lo cual le decía que ya podía salir de aquella habitación y dejarlo a solas por un par de horas sin correr el peligro de que se escondiera de él.

Igual para este punto empezaba a considerarlo como algo imposible, pues Donatello no parecía estar muy en desacuerdo con el hecho de poder descansar por varios días sin tener que preocuparse más que por el entrenamiento. Era como si apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de que se lo tenía más que merecido después de que era él quien mantenía la guarida en pie y en completo funcionamiento.

Tenía intenciones de marcharse para seguir complaciendo a su hermano con un platillo agradable cuando despertara, después de todo, dicen que a un hombre se le conquista por el estomago. Pero en lugar de eso, se detuvo cuando tomó la perilla y volteó a ver a Donnie mientras parecía tener un apacible sueño, pues esa expresión de tranquilidad no mentía.

Se acercó aprovechando que la luz era bastante clara y lo observó insistentemente, recorriendo con sus ojos todo su cuerpo con lujo de detalle, pues Donatello había decidido dormir sin cubrirse.

Se detuvo en sus largas piernas. Tenía ya un tiempo obsesionado con ellas; con tocarlas, acariciarlas e incluso besarlas. Movió su mano hacia ellas con intención de rozar sus dedos con aquella piel tan tentadora, pero sabía perfectamente que el sueño de Donatello era tan ligero que lo más probable es que fuera descubierto enseguida, y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos; después de todo, había logrado que por fin se sintiera cómodo junto a él.

Y esa comodidad debería avanzar rápido, pues al término de esa semana de descanso obligatorio para Donatello, a él le sería imposible acercarse tan fácilmente al reacio genio de la familia. Además, no soportaría que pasara tanto tiempo sin tener algún tipo de contacto físico, o más específicamente íntimo, con aquél que aparecía cada noche en sus sueños.

Retiró su mano de donde la tenía congelada y a paso rápido salió de la habitación con un humor que nadie a su paso lo podría calmar.

…

Dejó el platillo con el paté de menudencias y verduras que había logrado preparar para cuando Donatello despertara, y después de cubrirlo salió de la cocina esperando no olfatear aquél olor tan penetrante durante algún par de horas.

Cerró la puerta para asegurarse bien de que aquello no ocurriera y se dirigió directamente al sofá frente al televisor.

Para su mala suerte, en ese preciso momento vio a Leo tomar el mando y asiento en aquel lugar tan ansiado para él en aquellos momentos. Se sentó a su lado y bufó un par de veces para demostrarle que estaba molesto.

—Hueles a grasa podrida —dijo Leo para romper el hielo e intentar hacer más espesa la pesada aura que su hermano cargaba con él.

El mayor de los hermanos Hamato acababa de tomar un baño, pues aquella toalla húmeda sobre su cuello y la falta de su equipo de entrenamiento lo decían a gritos. Además de que aquella bandana azul característica en él aún permanecía en su mano.

—Deberías aprovechar que Donnie sigue dormido para tomar un baño y quitarte ese olor de encima —se burló de él.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero el día que estés en mi lugar te acordarás de mí.

Leonardo no logró comprender a lo que su hermano se refería, pero Raphael rió internamente al saber perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

El hermano mayor volvió a dirigir su vista al televisor y la programó en su canal favorito. Para su mala suerte, el programa de Héroes espaciales aún no comenzaba.

Aquello lo dejaba expuesto a una posible charla con su hermano, aquél que aparentemente no soportaría ni una broma más durante el resto del día. Así que se levantó de su lugar, respiró hondo y se adentró presurosamente a la cocina para tomar dos latas de refresco y salió.

Al volver a su lugar, le entregó una de las latas a Raphael y este la aceptó sin objetar.

—Y bien… —comenzó para llamar la atención del gruñón al momento de abrir su bebida—… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Por qué has estado tratando tan mal a Donnie últimamente?

Raphael se abstuvo de abrir la lata cuando escuchó tal cuestionamiento. En realidad no sabía cómo contestar aquello, aún y cuando era seguro que no le diría la verdad. Al menos no de golpe.

—Como si no notaras que todo lo que ha pasado han sido simples accidentes. Sé que me veo peligroso, pero jamás les haría daño a mis hermanos; ni siquiera a ti, aunque seas tan insoportable la mayoría de las veces —una risotada y le dio un largo sorbo a la lata después de abrirla.

—Clásico —respondió el mayor—. No logras admitir que me amas. Pero está bien, porque yo sí puedo decirlo libremente y sin sentir pena. Los quiero, a todos; a ti, a nuestro padre, a Donnie y…

—Sobre todo a Mikey, ¿no?

Raphael le dedicó una mirada que indicaba complicidad, y de nueva cuenta Leonardo no supo lo que su hermano trataba de decirle. Tal parece que aquí el molestado iba a ser Leo y no Rapha,

—¿De qué hablas?

Raphael se encogió de hombros y fingió demencia, comenzando a sacar de su estado de tranquilidad al mayor. Al final decidió ignorar el comentario y seguir con su bebida antes de que perdiera todas las burbujas.

—Deberías disculparte con Donatello —Leo prosiguió la plática intentando no encontrarse con otro comentario extraño por parte de su hermano—. Sólo para que él sepa que no tienes nada contra él.

—No es necesario. Estamos bien, simplemente han ocurrido una serie de eventos desafortunados. Incluso hoy tenía intenciones de dejarlo ganar durante la práctica de Splinter

—¡¿Tú?! ¿Dejando ganar a Donnie en una batalla de practica? ¡No me hagas reír!

—Es verdad. Era mi forma de recompensarlo por la pérdida de su diente. O al menos con eso esperaba que se diera cuenta de que el accidente no había sido a propósito.

—Es imposible imaginarlo viniendo de ti —opinó Leo—. Sobre todo porque también fuiste el culpable de tumbarle el incisivo cuando tenía nueve años. Justo después de haberlo reemplazado por el permanente.

Leonardo soltó una risita sin intención de molestar a su hermano, pero al saberse culpable, Raphael no tuvo más remedio que sonreír un poco ante el recuerdo de su hermano preocupado porque su dentadura estaría incompleta por el resto de su vida.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, incluso el castigo que me dio Splinter al proponer como remedio que todos nos tumbáramos un diente para que Donnie no se sintiera diferente —sonrió el de rojo al recordar sus ocurrencias de niño.

—Y como olvidar que Mikey quería regalarle su diente para que dejara de llorar.

Raphael se quedó callado y observó la expresión de Leonardo al recordar la dulzura de Mikey cuando era sólo una tortuguita de nueve años. Tan inocente como aún lo sigue siendo.

Aquél rostro no mentía; Leonardo estaba profundamente enamorado del más pequeño y trataba de reprimirlo inútilmente. Y sabiendo cómo era el mayor de los hermanos Hamato, jamás trataría de hacer algo con aquél sentimiento, pues era tan íntegro que nunca en su vida intentaría que su relación con Mikey dejara de ser tan sana como lo era el amor de hermanos.

Aún y cuando Raphael sabía a la perfección que aquél sentimiento era correspondido.

—Si, Mikey es tan único —siguió la conversación sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo—. Sería una verdadera lástima que por ser un mutante como nosotros no encontrara la felicidad que merece alguien como él, ¿no crees? Me refiero, siendo un poco más específico, a que jamás encuentre una pareja y tuviera que envejecer sólo.

—¿A qué viene ese comentario, Raphael?

_«Tercer strike»._

Leonardo se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo, y lo supo porque era su hermano estaba siendo muy insistente en sacar al más pequeño en la conversación, cualquiera que esta fuera.

Rapha suspiró; quería torturar a su hermano un poco más, pero si Leo ya se había dado cuenta, nada de lo que hiciera o dijera le sacaría de la cabeza a su líder que le estaba ocultando algo importante.

—Te vi. Anoche, en los baños. Vi la forma en que mirabas a nuestro hermano y lo dedicado que eras en su cuidado.

Esto provocó que el silencio se hiciera presente, y lo único que tenía el de rojo en mente era que jamás habías visto los ojos de su hermano abrirse tanto como aquella vez. Sus pupilas azules estaban completamente dilatadas y el miedo se reflejaba en todo su rostro.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Además, deberías hacer algo al respecto, pues créeme cuando te digo que nuestro hermano está loquito por ti.

Ante este comentario, Leonardo se puso de pie y Raphael por fin se molestó en verlo a la cara; estaba roja y algo perturbada por aquella inusual declaración.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Con ese tipo de cosas no se juega! ¡Eso… Eso, es algo muy delicado!

—Tomate algo para el dolor menstrual y tranquilízate, ¿quieres? —Rapha lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló nuevamente hacia el sofá—. Ni tú ni Mikey pueden engañarme. ¡Te lo estabas comiendo con la mirada Leo! ¡Acéptalo!

—Ay no —dijo el mayor en voz baja mientras rascaba su cabeza insistentemente—. Esto no puede ser. Mi secreto ya no lo es tanto. Sabía que debía controlarme más. ¿De qué han servido tantos años de entrenamiento como maestros del engaño si voy a ser descubierto así de fácil?

—No te acomplejes tanto, al menos lo hiciste mejor que Mikey; él parecía una enorme gelatina de limón cada vez que lo tocabas.

El chico rudo comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Leo le dedicó una mirada agria al referirse de esa manera hacia Mikey. Aunque al mismo tiempo, su niño interior estaba un tanto emocionado. ¿Sería verdad eso? ¿Acaso Mikey sentía lo mismo por él?

Se dio un golpe mental al tan siquiera considerar a su hermanito como una posible pareja.

—Deberías decírselo.

Sorprendentemente, aquél comentario por parte de Raphael había sido lo suficientemente serio como para logar sacarle otro sonrojo al temerario líder.

Este simplemente apretó un poco la lata que permanecía en sus manos aún con la mitad de la bebida.

—Imposible —continuó Leo con la conversación—. Mikey es demasiado puro. Yo, simplemente sería una gran mancha negra en su pulcritud.

—¿Ahora eres una escoria de la sociedad? Leo, no te hagas la víctima. No hay nadie más recto que tú en este mundo. Sigues todas la reglas tal y como fueron establecidas. Ya es hora de que te aloques un poco y dejes salir a esa bestia que llevas dentro —le quitó el refresco de las manos y señaló la habitación de Mikey—. Anda, ve y dile, estoy seguro de que no te rechazará. Incluso si quieres hacérselo no se negará.

—¡Ya basta Raphael! —le arrebató el refresco y golpeó su mano para que dejara de señalar el camino al dormitorio del menor—. Esto es algo serio. Y claro que lo dices tan fácil, ya que tú no estás en mi situación.

Leonardo respiró hondo, y sin saber que decir o hacer para dar por terminada la conversación, le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida de fresa carbonatada.

—Yo quiero hacérselo a Donnie —soltó sin más.

El mayor escupió toda la bebida y soltó un par de lágrimas por la desesperación al sentir que se asfixiaría con el líquido que no pudo tragar. Y es que la sorpresa no fue mínima.

¿Raphael quería hacer qué con quien?

—Entonces… ¿Tú estás… Enamorado de…?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Raphael como si le hubieran contado un mal chiste—. Se trata solamente de un pequeño deseo que nació hace poco. Y sé que para calmarlo la única solución es metérsela a mi lindo hermanito.

Leonardo, al escuchar esto reaccionó mal en su asiento, y estuvo por protestar, pero Raphael rápidamente le ganó la palabra.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es perverso! Pero créeme cuando te digo que no puedo evitar tener estos deseos de estar con él. No sé cómo, pero sucedió, y me está matando por dentro. Simplemente desperté un día sabiendo que quería acariciarlo hasta llegar al último nivel posible.

—¿Acaso no planeas…?

—¿Obligarlo? ¡No soy tan cruel Leo! —dijo un tanto ofendido—. Planeo ganármelo de a poco. Igual deberías saber que él también necesita un poco de desahogo, ¿o es que acaso no lo has tratado últimamente?

—A mí me trata bien —dijo con una actitud triunfante—. Y a Mikey también.

Leonardo comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando vio a su hermano mostrarle el dedo medio en clara señal de dedicarle un "vete al carajo".

El mayor repentinamente dejó de lado las risas y parecía querer hablar con seriedad, pues esa mirada le decía que era hora de ponerse serios.

—¿Y qué harás cuando cumplas tu propósito? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez él pueda desarrollar algo por ti si continúas con este juego?

—¿Hablas de lo que tú y Mikey sienten el uno por el otro? —el de rojo bufó. Eso sería imposible por parte de Donatello—. Él ya tiene muy claros sus sentimientos Leo. Lleva mucho enamorado de April, y aunque sabemos que nunca le hará caso, él estará ahí cuando las cosas con Casey salgan mal. Mientras tanto necesita distraerse con algo, y pienso ponerle las cosas fáciles para que se dé por enterado.

Raphael le mostró una sonrisa torcida y Leonardo se la regresó, aunque un poco menos espeluznante que la del chico rudo.

—Te escuchaste como todo un zorrito.

—Claro que no. Esos buscan dormir con cuanta criatura viviente se les atraviese. Yo sólo quiero estar con Donnie. Y si es más de una vez, mucho mejor. Si fuera un zorro, haría esto;

Raphael tomó la toalla que Leonardo traía alrededor del cuello y atrajo hacia él mientras con la otra mano tomó fuertemente la quijada del mayor y atrapó sus labios en un demandante beso que duró escasos segundos, pues Leo se lo quitó de encima a empujones.

El color rojo ahora formaba parte del mayor mientras cubría insistentemente su boca.

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?! —gritó aún si poder deshacerse del sonrojo.

—Estoy demostrándote que si yo soy capaz de darle un beso a una persona que no amo y que de igual forma no me ama, tú eres aún más capaz de poder hacer lo mismo con Mikey. Ustedes están enamorados, y eso es lo que importa.

—Lo que significa que deberías dejar en paz a Donatello si no piensas hacerte responsable de él —respondió el líder tratando, difícilmente, de volver a su posición—. Lo siento Raphael, pero no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a uno de mis hermanos, así como jamás dejaría que te hicieran daño a ti. No quiero que nuestra familia se disuelva por pequeñeces como un acostón de una sola noche.

Raphael se levantó, y después de darle el último trago a su bebida, aplastó con la mano la lata vacía y se la entregó a su hermano mayor. Al parecer aquella conversación había terminado.

—Esa sólo será decisión de Donnie, no tuya. Y yo haré todo lo posible porque él acceda con toda voluntad, ya que como te dije en un principio, no soy tan cruel como para violar a mi propio hermano —Raphael aprovechó que el mayor estaba tan inmerso en sus palabras que le quitó la toalla húmeda del cuello y se la arrojó directo a la cara—. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que ir a despertar a mi bella durmiente para que pueda comer lo que con tanto "amor" le preparé.

Leonardo se quitó la toalla y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano quitar el bloque de la puerta que daba paso a la habitación de Donatello. Al cerrarla, este desapareció por completo de su vista.

Lo sentía por Rapha, pero haría todo lo posible porque Donnie no cayera en su trampa.

Se rascó la cabeza al comenzar a pensar que su hermano se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, pero después de recordar las palabras de valor que le compartió, incluyendo aquella innecesaria acción tan repentina, le decía que aún tenía esperanzas de convencerlo para que dejara a Donatello en paz.

Aún y cuando él era la persona menos indicada para velar por el bienestar de su hermano el más inteligente.

No después de que…

—¡Ah! —emitió un pequeño grito y se tumbó en el sofá por completo.

Tapó su rostro con los brazos esperando conseguir un poco de obscuridad que le diera algo de paz.

Simplemente quería olvidar.

Y no lo logró, así como venía ocurriendo desde hace meses, pero al menos se distrajo un poco cuando sintió una nueva presencia en aquella amplia estancia. Descubrió su rostro y jamás imaginó encontrarse con aquellos enormes ojos azules observándolo fijamente y a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—¡Mikey! —se levantó a toda prisa, alejando al pequeño con sus manos para no tener que empujarlo—. No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor.

—Vine porque sabía que estarías aquí —le dijo con una sonrisita que demostraba emoción—. Además, también quiero ver Héroes espaciales. Pero te vi con el rostro cubierto y pensé que te dolía la cabeza.

—Sólo estaba… meditando —intentó aclarar.

Leonardo observó a su hermanito desviar la mirada y contemplar el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Pero lo más tierno era que en ese momento tenía sus manitas juntas, moviendo sus dedos una y otra vez en clara señal de nerviosismo.

Mikey comenzó a tararear y Leo enterneció por completo ante aquella imagen. Sabía que no tenía más que decir y su tajada era simplemente comenzar a cantar.

—¿Quieres ver televisión conmigo? —preguntó.

Sin tener que decirlo una segunda vez, Mikey saltó al sofá ocupando el lugar donde había estado Raphael minutos antes, aunque con la sola diferencia de que Mikey no le mostró el dedo, si no que apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a emitir suspiro tras suspiro.

Este sería el episodio de Héroes espaciales más largo de la historia.

…

Cabeceó un poco antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse, pues Raphael prometió no tardar más de un minuto en ir por su cena para que no tuviera que salir de la habitación.

—Si no terminas de despertar vaciaré este vaso de té helado en tu cara —dijo el chico rudo poniendo una charola con comida en sus piernas.

Donatello talló un par de veces sus ojos para aclarar mejor su vista y emitió un gemido ante el dolor que se provocó al tocar el reciente moretón en su ojo derecho.

Raphael lo vio y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho.

Donnie se concentró en la charola, encontrándose con un platillo que nunca antes había visto; aunque eso no evitaba que fuera incómodo a la vista.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —sacó la lengua en señal de desagrado.

—Son sobras de la comida que hizo Mikey —le mintió—. Comételo, está bueno.

Donnie no se atrevía a tocar la comida, así que Raphael tomó una rebanada del pan suave, untó un poco del paté y se lo acercó para que lo comiera. Provocando su poca paciencia, Donatello apretó los labios apara evitar probar bocado.

—Come —Donnie negó con la cabeza—. ¡Come!

Donatello se tapó la boca y sus ojos reflejaban desagrado, así que era seguro que no lo comería.

Raphael suspiró; realmente ni en un millón de años imaginaba algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Mira Donnie, si te comes esto, prometo que mañana haré todo lo posible por conseguirte un helado.

—¿_Habdas_ en serio?

Raphael sonrió; Donatello parecía ilusionado con aquella promesa.

—Claro que sí. Tal vez sea un cretino, pero sé cumplir mis promesas y lo sabes. Pero debes comer el paté que te preparé.

Raphael le entregó la pieza de pan con paté en la mano, y aunque tardó un poco en atreverse a probarlo, al final Donatello le dio una gran mordida.

Su hermano observó con detalle cada expresión al probar el tan depreciado platillo; sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rosado y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por la emoción.

—¡Esta delicioso! —dijo el más joven asombrado.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, Raphael siguió preparando algunas piezas más para que su hermano siguiera comiendo.

—Come _adgo_ tu también —le regresó una de la piezas que estaba por poner en el plato.

Los minutos pasaron, y Donnie comió pieza tras pieza hasta sentirse satisfecho. Al final se recargó en el respaldo de la cama y comenzó a masajear su estomago. Su rostro seguía adornado por ese lindo color rosado que provocaba que Raphael se perdiera más de una vez en esas mejillas delgaduchas.

El más joven se relajó completamente y comenzó a emitir ligeros suspiros, pues el estomago le dolía un poco de haber comido tanto. Raphael pudo notar aquello, además de un poco de paté que había quedado en la comisura de los labios del chico genio, así que con uno de sus dedos, lo limpió, y ante la mirada incrédula de su hermano, lamio esa pequeña sobra directo de su dedo.

Donatello tomó una de las servilletas y limpió su rostro después de ver aquella extraña escena protagonizada por su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué _hadces_? —peguntó—. Sólo _teníads_ que decir que mi _dostro_ estaba sucio.

—No era necesario. Simplemente estaba "probando" —dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra y después se levantó—. Llevaré los platos sucios a la cocina e iré por el medicamento que me dijo Splinter que te diera.

—¿_Cuád_ medicamento?

—Es sólo algo para que te ayude a bajar la hinchazón. Pero te hará dormir como un bebé toda la noche, así que para mañana volverás a ser el mismo de antes.

Donatello asintió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y vio a Rapha salir de la habitación. Se recostó en la cama con una expresión, que estaba seguro no le envidiaba nada a una colegiala enamorada. Y es que Rapha había sido tan…

—Que tonto eres Donnie —se dijo a sí mismo—. Lo hace sólo porque siente culpabilidad.

Y después de esto, cubrió todo su cuerpo con la sabana, como si eso evitara que aquella diminuta y mísera ilusión creciera. Cosa que no deseaba por nada del mundo.

…

Estaba metido en peor problema de su corta vida.

Se encontraba dormido en una de las orillas de su amplia cama, pues evitaba a toda costa tener un mínimo contacto con aquél que dormía al otro extremo; Mikey.

Todo había sido su culpa, ya que con tal de distraer su mente y la de su hermano menor después de finalizado el reciente capítulo de Héroes espaciales, recomendó ver una película de terror, lo que llevó inevitablemente a un Mikey aterrorizado en la puerta de su habitación justo a la hora de dormir, rogándole dormir esa noche con él para no estar sólo.

—_Siempre que me da miedo voy a la habitación de Donnie y me deja dormir ahí, pero Rapha está durmiendo con él y eso me da más miedo aún._

No podía negarse, además, no sería el responsable de que al día siguiente su hermano estuviera desconcentrado en el entrenamiento por no dormir correctamente.

Y ahora lo tenía ahí, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, pues Mikey no era muy quiero al dormir y se la pasaba rodando por toda la cama, aunque lo que menos le importaba era que esos puños fueran a dar directamente a su cara o estomago, si no que más de un par de veces las regordetas piernas de su hermano se enredaron con las suyas como imanes con polos opuestos.

Creyó que eso era lo peor, ya que jamás imaginaba qué era lo que estaba por venir. Justo cuando estaba comenzando a conciliar el sueño sin tratar de caer de la cama, la vocecita de Mikey lo trajo de vuelta.

—L-Leo —murmuró.

Lo escuchó, lo había escuchado muy claramente; Mikey estaba soñando con él, y no era cualquier sueño por lo que seguía murmurando.

—Leo… Mhhh… —su respiración comenzó a agitarse y al mismo tiempo algo comenzaba a brillar en su frente, y dado la poca iluminación, Leo apenas pudo notar que se trataba de unas minúsculas gotitas de sudor—. ¡A-Ahhh!

Leonardo se levantó a toda prisa y no sabía si alejarse o acercarse más a su hermanito, pues estaba ansioso por escuchar más de aquellos sugerentes sonidos que salían de la boca del más pequeño.

—Leo… S-sí…

Su vista no se despegaba de él y repentinamente el mayor se encontró dirigiendo su mano hasta su propia entrepierna, pues todo el calor de su cuerpo estaba comenzando a concentrarse en su zona baja.

—¡No! No puedo hacerlo —se reprendió mentalmente—. Es como si me aprovechara de Mikey mientras duerme.

—¡AHHH! ¡LEO! ¡SÍ!

Aquél repentino grito lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo caer de la cama, lo que provocó que llevara la sabana con él. Deseaba quedarse en el suelo por algunos minutos, de esa forma evitaría ver a su hermano tener sueños eróticos sobre él.

Pero el ligero sonido de mocos siendo sorbidos lo hizo ponerse de pie inmediatamente; Mikey estaba llorando mientras mantenía fuertemente cruzadas sus piernas y cubría con sus manos lo poco que había liberado durante su sueño.

—¿Estás bien? —Leo se acercó al ver que su hermano no tenía intenciones de moverse y sus quejidos se hacían cada vez más audibles.

Pero la reacción de Mikey no fue la mejor, pues se encogió aún más en su lugar para que su hermano no se diera por enterado.

—¿Qué pasa Mikey? —insistió el mayor.

—D-duele —se quejó mientras apretaba más sus piernas.

Leonardo tragó saliva, pues sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

—T-tienes que ir al baño y terminar el trabajo tú sólo. De esa forma dejará de dolerte.

Michelangelo negó con la cabeza tan fuerte que por un momento el otro pensó que se saldría de su lugar.

—No puedo caminar. Si lo hago me dolerá más.

—B-bien —tartamudeo de nuevo—. Entonces… Yo me iré y puedes terminar tu trabajo. Y no te preocupes porque…

El fuerte agarre de la mano de Mikey le impidió que se alejara, y su mirada le suplico que no lo dejara solo.

—No te vayas Leo —sorbió otro moco.

—No puedo quedarme Mikey, es inapropiado que hagas eso mientras yo estoy presente. No quiero ser un mirón.

—Es que… Soñé contigo… Y me gustó.

_Me gustó._

_Me gustó._

_Me gustó._

Aquella última frase hizo eco en la mente de Leonardo como si Mikey la hubiese gritado en unas cavernas completamente vacías.

Observó una vez más el rostro lloroso de su hermano y sorpresivamente la voz de Raphael apareció en su cabeza; "¡Hazlo!". "Mikey también lo quiere". "¡HAZLO YA!".

Tomó el valor que necesitaba y se lanzó directo a los labios de su hermanito; estaban húmedos y salados por las lágrimas que habían pasado por los labios del pequeño.

Lejos de ser rechazado como temía, Mikey enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor.

—Leo… —el pequeño dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna de su hermano y notó algo—…¿Tú también estabas soñando?

—No precisamente Mikey —le sonrió—. Pero sé la manera exacta de solucionar el problema de ambos.

Separó las piernas del pequeño y tomó el miembro para comenzar a estimularlo.

—¡Ah!

Mikey se avergonzó tanto que rápidamente tapó su boca con ambas manos y su rostro de volvió totalmente rojo, pero Leo las retiró.

—Está bien Mikey, quiero escuchar todo lo que salga de tu boca.

El más joven comenzó a emitir sonidos tan deliciosos que Leo aceleró el movimiento; lamentablemente aquello sólo le daba la satisfacción de ver al pequeño en aquella posición, hasta que con algo de miedo, su hermanito tomó despacio su hombría y comenzó a masajearla lentamente.

—M-Mikey —gimió.

—Lo siento, no había visto que a ti también te dolía.

Su hermano le agradeció con una sonrisa y sintió los torpes movimientos del pequeño hacerse cada vez más veloces.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, cada uno terminó en el estomago de otro y Leo se tumbó sobre su hermano, completamente agitado después de tener el mejor orgasmo en mucho tiempo.

—Eso fue… Grandioso —dijo el mayor.

—Sí, pero ensucié tus sabanas. Lo siento.

Leonardo tomó una parte de la tela y con ella limpió el pecho de su hermano.

—¿Quieres repetir?

Mikey asintió con algo de pena y Leo se posicionó nuevamente sobre él, pero esta vez el mayor fue quien hizo todo el trabajo, comenzando a estimular ambos miembros con una sola mano.

Los gemidos por parte de Mikey no se hicieron esperar.

…

Por su parte, Raphael estaba en un dilema mental, pues tenía un buen rato observando el rostro durmiente de su hermano.

Aprovechó que Donatello parecería piedra y no se despertaría con nada para comenzar a tocarse después de un sueño tan exquisito que realmente necesitaba algún tipo de liberación urgente.

Entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza; se levantó de su fétido colchón y se metió bajo las sabanas en la cama de Donnie, y dado que el mueble era tan estrecho, quedó completamente pegado a él, literalmente respirando en el rostro de su hermano, quien seguía profundamente dormido.

Comenzó a estimularse sin quitar la vista de aquél rostro que tanto deseaba ver explotar en placer puro, y poco antes de venirse en su propia mano, dirigió la que tenía libre a la entrepierna de aquél que dormía plácidamente.

Justo al momento de rozar sus dedos con la intimidad de su hermano, recordó lo que le prometió a Leo; si lo hacía con Donnie, sería con él estando completamente consiente y de acuerdo. Aprovecharse así sería lo más bajo que podría llegar a hacer en su vida.

Y él era un cretino, no un monstruo.

Ardiendo en coraje, ni siquiera termino su trabajo y se levantó para ir directamente al baño. Ahí se podría desahogar por completo.

Pero al pasar por la habitación de Leo, escuchó algo que jamás habría esperado en aquellos momentos.

…Continuará.

**¡Por fin el tercer capítulo y ya puedo revelar que vamos a la mitad! Así es, en total serán seis capítulos, pero en caso de que estos se alarguen un poco puedo dividirlos y hacer más. Osea que están sujetos a cambios.**

**Como prometí no será algo largo, ya que aún tengo otros fics que actualizar y no quiero abandonarlos, además de que las ideas para este fandom llegan como bombas y no quiero atorarme en una sola historia.**

**Quiero dedicar ese capítulo a una nueva amiga y a su hermanita, las cuales aman TMNT tanto como cualquiera de los que llegamos a este lugar. ¡Un saludo hasta España!**

**En el próximo capítulo ya podremos ver algo más de drama y escenas subidas de tono **_**(¿Más?).**_

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

…**Miss GRavedad.**


	4. Contacto

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas del tipo Slash y T-cest. Así como malas palabras, pensamientos y comentarios vulgares.

Contenido _Lemon_ por cierta escena que podrán apreciar más adelante. Así que si eres poco tolerante sobre dos chicos manteniendo relaciones, por favor no leas y evítame la pena de arraigarte un trauma.

**Advertencia 2:** Tal vez el más importante de todos, por contenido dramático en abundancia y escases de escenas cómicas, así que ya están advertidos (guiño).

**Advertencias 3:** Para el próximo capítulo, asegúrense d buscar este fic en la sección _Rated M_. Pues le aseguro que el 5 será mucho más fuerte que este.

De antemano me disculpo el poco tiempo que tuve para revisar la ortografía de este capítulo.

…

Capítulo 4: Contacto.

Regresó a la habitación después de incluso interrumpir el desahogo que tenía planeado con su querida amiga la pared de la regadera.

Y la razón por la que no logró llegar al baño fue que simplemente supo que la charla de esa tarde para con Leo había funcionado a la perfección, pues aquellos sonidos que salían de la habitación del mayor de los hermanos Hamato eran inconfundibles; ¡Él y Mikey estaban teniendo sexo!

Primero le molestó saber que Leo había tendido relaciones primero que él, ¡y ni que decir del más pequeño! Pero eso lo olvidaría el día que él y Donnie…

Terminó de entrar a la habitación y observó con todo el detalle que pudo, gracias a la pequeña lámpara, el rostro durmiente de su hermano; tenía que seguir con su plan, o conforme pasaran los días, soportaría mucho menos tal cercanía.

Tomó la sábana blanca con la que su hermano pretendía cubrirse y lo arropó mucho mejor de lo que ya estaba. Tal vez esa forma la tentación sería menor.

—No tanto pero ya es algo —mencionó para él mismo cuando vio los labios de Donatello entreabrirse cada vez que aspiraba.

Regresó a su cama improvisada. Debía intentar dormir algo, pues mañana sería un gran día; era tiempo ejecutar otra de sus movidas para seducir a su hermano. Además de que no dejaría de molestar a Leo por su, seguramente, nueva actividad favorita.

…

DÍA 3: Cumplir sus caprichos.

Había olvidado completamente el mal rato que le hizo pasar Raphael al levantarlo de forma tan poco ortodoxa, pues seguía dormitando cuando lo obligó a quedarse sentado a la mesa.

Lo maldijo varias veces internamente, pero cuando aquél olor lo llenó por completo, todas las amenazas que había fabricado en su mente hacia su molesto hermano mayor se fueron enseguida, pues el enloquecedor olor de la cafetera filtrando su bebida favorita, más esos apetecibles panqueques no lo dejaban pensar en nada más.

Tenía dos días comiendo papillas y líquidos; algo esponjoso y caliente como los panqueques era algo que ansiaba desde entonces, y que mejor si los preparaba su nuevo chef personal, pues aunque no deseaba admitirlo, tenía un sazón único.

Lástima que Mikey no soltaría la cocina tal fácilmente.

Aunque esa mañana debía admitir que tomó demasiado bien la idea de cederle el lugar a Raphael para preparar el desayuno. Volteó a verlo nuevamente, pues de tan embelesado que estaba con los movimientos que hacía su hermano dentro de la cocina, pocas veces se concentró en ver la radiante expresión que el menor de los hermanos mantenía en su infantil rostro; estaba simplemente en otro mundo. Uno muy alejado de esa guarida sucia y obscura.

Siguió ignorándolo un poco más cuando un bien servido plato de panqueques humeantes con generosa margarina y maple fue colocado frente a él; a su lado, su inconfundible taza favorita llena de delicioso liquido amargo que bebía cada mañana desde que pudo convencer a su padre de que la cafeína no era tan mala como todos pensaban.

Raphael lo observó insistentemente, como esperando recibir la aprobación por algo bien hecho. Con ciertas ansias reflejadas en su rostro, tomó la taza y de un pequeño sorbo probó por primera vez aquel adictivo líquido.

—¡Wow! —sonrió ampliamente a su hermano—. Nunca había bebido un café tan bueno.

—Lo sé —dijo Rapha con tono altanero—. Pero aún así no sé porque te gusta tanto esa porquería.

Donatello ignoró por completo el comentario, pues seguía absorto en el suave y cremoso sabor de su eternamente bebida favorita. Y es que siempre prefirió beberlo sólo, sin ningún tipo de aditivo, pues también la consideraba una bebida tonta pero que lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto.

Hasta ese momento, donde Raphael había cambiado totalmente su manera de ver una simple y sencilla taza de café por las mañanas.

Sorbió un par de veces más antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesa para por fin atender aquellos humeantes panecillos frente a él; en cuanto probó el primer bocado, sus mejillas bajo aquél pedazo de tela color púrpura se tiñeron de un rosa vivo, conviviendo ambos colores en perfecta armonía, según el pensamiento de Raphael.

—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo el más joven de los dos sin quitar su vista del platillo.

Repentinamente una punzada hizo presencia en el corazón de Raphael; aquello había sido tan… Sugestivo.

«Idiota» pensó con cierto rencor hacia su hermano, quien seguía disfrutando de su almuerzo sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del mayor.

Donatello volteó a verlo momentáneamente para gradecer con un gesto aquél maravilloso desayuno, pero se encontró la mirada arrobadora de su hermano sobre él, quien enseguida la desvió hacia cualquier otra cosa dentro de la cocina; y esa otra cosa terminó siendo Mikey.

—¿Tú no vas a desayunar? —preguntó el de rojo tratando de desviar la atención de Donatello hacia el más pequeño de la familia.

—No Rapha, no puedo jugar videojuegos porque tengo entrenamiento de meditación en unos minutos.

Donatello y Raphael lo observaron marcharse mientras tarareaba felizmente su melodía favorita. La cara de Donnie fue todo un poema al no comprender nada de lo que había visto; Mikey parecía tan feliz y aún más distraído que de costumbre.

—Es que no lo dejaron dormir —se giró a verlo Raphael con una sonrisa picarona.

El de morado se quedó sin palabras; aquello había sido tan extraño.

…

No podía concentrarse en su meditación. En este momento, todo pensamiento dentro de su joven mente se estaba volviendo una autentica tormenta y no quería lidiar con sus hermanos; absolutamente con ninguno de ellos.

Es más, se había saltado el desayuno con tal de poder está un momento a solas antes de poder verlos a los ojos a todos.

Suspiró, dándose por vencido cuando supo que nada de eso serviría; nunca podría concentrarse si aquellas imágenes seguían apareciendo en su mente de manera constante.

—Eres tan débil, Leonardo —se dijo afligiéndose por enésima vez.

Observó sus manos con detalle y las llevó hasta su rostro, acariciándolas con la piel de su cara simplemente para recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior con ellas. O más bien, a quién se las había hecho.

Escuchó la puerta del dojo abrirse y volvió sus manos a las rodillas, donde se supones que las tendría al momento de meditar. Estaba nervioso; sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pues ya era hora del entrenamiento.

—M…Mikey, yo… —se podía escuchar inquietud en su voz.

—Sé que esperas a tu amorcito, pero lamento decepcionarte.

La fuerte voz de Raphael lo hizo sobresaltarse, pues esperaba un dulce saludo por parte del más pequeño. Se giró a ver a su hermano emitiendo un gran suspiro de alivio.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar? Me partí el caparazón preparando la comida para todos y me hiciste un desaire. Eres un mal hermano.

Pero Leo no le devolvió el comentario y gracias a eso, Raphael notó que algo malo estaba pasando por la mente del mayor.

—Deberías estar feliz por lo que pasó anoche, y en cambio parece que hubieras matado a una persona y tuvieras miedo de declararlo.

—Prefiero a la persona muerta —guardó silencio unos segundos y después cayó en cuenta de lo que su hermano le había dicho—. ¡Espera! ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué insinúas?

Al notar que su nerviosismo aumentaba, Raphael parecía divertirse, así que entró al dojo y tomó asiento junto a su hermano.

—Tú dímelo. La noche anterior pasé por tu habitación y escuché… Casi todo. Déjame decirte que Mikey estaba muy inspirado. Creí que te acabaría el nombre.

Leo abrió mucho los ojos cuando Raphael le sonrió con complicidad; el más joven vio toda aquella sangre subir directo al rostro de su hermano que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

—Al final fuiste más osado de lo que imaginé. Bien hecho campeón, te comiste el pastel completo incluso ates que yo.

Aquél guiño por parte de Raphael le había dicho claramente lo que pasaba por la mente del de rojo, por lo que Leo rápidamente intentó explicarle las cosas.

—¡Te equivocas! —lo sacó de su error—. Mikey y yo no lo hicimos, sólo nos besamos y nos… Nos tocamos un poco. Eso fue todo.

La decepción en el rostro de Raphael no se hizo esperar.

—¿Estás diciendo que teniendo la oportunidad perfecta, justo en tu cama y con la persona que amas… Aún así decidiste no hacerlo? ¿Sólo lo manoseaste un poco y fue todo? Que frustrante eres Leo.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! —se desesperó un poco el mayor—. Me siento culpable por esto. ¡Mikey confiaba en mí! Cada noche que él despierta con miedo por tener esos sueños tan provocadores, él va a mi habitación pidiendo ayuda, queriendo saber qué es lo que pasa con su cuerpo ahora que está cambiando. ¡Me aproveché de él!

—No pienses que Mikey es tan inocente Leo —lo contradijo su hermano—. Él va a tu habitación porque sabe lo que quiere. Tú eres el único que no lo ve y es absurdo; tienes todo lo que deseas y no lo aprovechas —lo observó con reproche—. Eres patético.

Raphael se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta del dojo, haciendo creer a su hermano que se retiraría y al fin lo dejaría en paz.

—Vamos —ordenó el de rojo mostrándole la salida.

—¿A dónde?

—Debo ir a la superficie y necesito tu ayuda para no ser descubierto. Será cuestión de un par de minutos y ya.

—¿Sabes que no puedes dejar a Donnie solo, verdad? —preguntó con toda la lógica del mundo—. Splinter te castigaría por meses si lo desobedeces.

—El flacucho no escapará —rió un poco—. Está tomando un baño y suele tardar horas. Además, tu novia lo está vigilando.

—¡Mikey no es mi…! —apenas el enojo apareció, se calmó lo más rápido que pudo tratando de ser lo más paciente posible—. ¿Mikey lo está cuidando? ¡Esa es la peor idea del mundo! Sabes a la perfección lo distraído que es.

—¡Claro que lo sé! No nací ayer. Simplemente tuve que decirle que si Donatello escapaba y se lastimaba de nuevo, tú te molestarías con el responsable de dejarlo huir, es decir; él mismo. Y la solución llegó automáticamente. Ahora mismo vigila la puerta del baño como madre foca a sus crías para no decepcionar a su amorcito.

—Ya basta Raphael —le dio un empujón para poder salir del dojo—. No sé a que necesites subir a la superficie, pero con tal de salir de aquí lo permitiré.

—Eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte —se burló Raphael.

Leonardo lo golpeó una vez más y con esa señal le ordenó a su hermano que lo siguiera.

…

—Esto… —comenzó a decir Leo mientras rechinaba los dientes con molestia—… Es lo más estúpido que hemos hecho.

La joven líder estaba que echaba humo, pues simplemente la misión que Raphael le había dado era ridícula. Salieron de las vías, traspasaron los boleteros de la estación de tren y atravesó la estancia para ir a desplomarse sobre el enorme sofá que rodeaba el televisor.

—No fue tan malo, Leo, anímate —entró en la escena Rapha con una bolsa de papel en las manos—. Salir un par de minutos a tomar aire siempre es bueno.

—Claro que lo es, pero nunca mencionaste que sería para algo tan tonto como comprar un simple helado de almendras.

—Le prometí a Donatello un helado y decidí cumplirlo a como diera lugar. Está dentro de mi plan para…

—No sigas por favor —lo interrumpió mientras masajeaba ambos costados de su cabeza—. Es repugnante que sigas con esa idea de conquistar a Donnie sólo para llevarlo a la cama.

—¿Entonces crees que sea mejor la idea de obligarlo en lugar de seducirlo como se debe?

—¡Claro que no! Además de que no te creo capaz de algo parecido.

—Comúnmente desafiaría tus palabras, pero no planeo jugar con esto; tienes razón. Donatello es mi hermano después de todo, y no quiero que me odie el resto de nuestras vidas sólo porque lo obligué a hacer algo que no quería.

—Claro que no, sólo lo hará odiarte por un año cuando te aburras de él y lo deseches como a una simple aventura de un típico mujeriego a una damisela. Y eso sería poco.

—Donatello no es ninguna damisela. Es un adolescente como todos nosotros que necesita de una distracción para que su mente, y sobre todo su cuerpo, descansen de tanto trabajo. Simplemente le haré ver que esos deseos frustrados hacia nuestra amiga los puede desahogar conmigo.

—No sabes lo que dices Raphael. Nuestro hermano no caerá tan fácil en…

—_¡AUXILIOOO!_

Leonardo estaba entrando de lleno a una nueva e informativa charla con su hermano menor, pero aquel espantoso grito que provenía del área de los sanitarios llamó la atención de ambas tortugas mayores; ese grito era precisamente de Donatello.

Raphael se dio cuenta al instante, y sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojó la bolsa de papel al suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a los baños, seguido de Leonardo, quien estaba sorprendido de lo asustado que le pareció el rostro de Rapha al momento de seguir aquella señal de ayuda. De haberse visto él también se habría visto alarmado, pues el grito de su hermano parecía desgarrador.

Siguieron los gritos por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta que los dirigía a las duchas, pero no pudieron proseguir gracias a que un asustado Michelangelo tenía fuertemente tomada la perilla de la puerta de metal viejo, empujándola con su cuerpo para que no se abriera.

—_¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Mikey déjame salir! _

La desesperada voz de Donatello se escuchaba desde el otro lado mientras ambos hermanos mayores observaban al más pequeño resguardar la puerta como si de su vida se tratase.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Mikey? —preguntó un molesto Raphael a punto de darle un fuerte coscorrón a su hermano menor.

—¡Tú me dijiste que si dejaba escapar a Donnie Leo se molestaría mucho conmigo! Él ha estado gritando por algunos minutos pero he cumplido mi promesa —se excusó el pequeño con orgullo.

—No me voy a molestar contigo Mikey, no le creas a Rapha —Leonardo salió detrás de Raphael y se posicionó frente a Mikey, quien extrañamente no lo había visto llegar.

Ese momento fue tan revelador para el mayor de los hermanos, pues podía ver con claridad el rostro iluminado de su hermano, quien parecía tener años sin verlo, pues su emoción fue tal, que no dudó en soltar la perilla y saltar sobre su hermano.

—¡LEO! ¡Por fin puedo verte!

El mayor por un momento pensó que caería al suelo por a la energía de sobra que tenía Mikey, y gracias a esa distracción, muy apenas pudo ver que cuando soltó la perilla del baño, la puerta se abrió dejando salir despedido a un muy asustado Donatello que fue a topar justo con Raphael, topando cabeza con cabeza y cayendo al suelo tal y como Mikey y Leo lo habían hecho; uno sobre el otro.

El mayor sintió inmediatamente que su rostro se encendía gracias a lo provocador que era tener al objeto de sus deseos sobre él, y lo peor llegó un par de segundos después de eso, pues los brazos de Donatello se enredaron en su cuello, manteniendo un abrazo desesperado que parecía no querer deshacer.

—¡Bájate de mí Donnie! —ordenó el de rojo cuando sintió que no sólo su rostro comenzaba a acumular una cantidad excesiva de sangre.

Aún así, Raphael mantenía un fuerte abrazo con su hermano, quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta y reaccionó.

—¡Lo siento! —se levantó presuroso el joven genio—. Creo que acabo de desarrollar algo de claustrofobia y eso provocó que reaccionara de esta manera.

Al levantarse se trajo consigo a Raphael, pero cuando quiso separarse para reprender a Mikey, su hermano mayor no lo quería soltar; incluso tuvo que darle un empujón para separarse de él.

«Aguafiestas» pensó el de rojo.

—¡Habla! —exigió el joven genio, quien rápidamente enfrentó al más pequeño.

Al ver lo molesto que estaba, Mikey simplemente abrazó más a Leo y le rogó con la mirada que lo defendiera.

—¡Esconderte tras Leo no te salvará!

Donatello quiso arrojarse sobre el más pequeño pero los mayores los separaron a tiempo, pues instintivamente Leonardo protegió a Mikey y Raphael haló nuevamente hacia él al más inteligente de los cuatro.

—¿Porqué me encerraste? —preguntó exaltado.

—¡Raphael me ordenó que te vigilara mientras él se encontraba fuera! Así que decidí encerrarte tal y como él lo ha hecho los últimos días —se excusó el pequeño.

—¡Sí pero él no me encierra en una pequeña regadera de dos metros cuadrados! ¡Eso no justifica lo que hiciste! —Donatello parecía cada vez más molesto con su hermano más joven.

Leonardo deshizo el abrazo con Mikey y lentamente lo separó de él para poder levantar su rostro y observarlo con más detalle; realmente parecía arrepentido.

—Donnie no está molesto contigo Mikey —fugazmente, con la mirada, Leonardo ordenó a Rapha y Donatello que no lo contradijeran—. Sólo está asustado porque lo encerraste en un lugar poco apropiado. Ahora dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Mikey tardó un poco en contestar, pues se sentía nervioso y culpable al mismo tiempo.

—Creí que te molestarías si Donnie se hacía daño otra vez; o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Rapha.

Al oír esto, Donatello le dio una palmada en la frente a Raphael y lo empujó de nuevo para quitárselo de encima, pues al parecer aquél día le había dado por andar muy cariñoso y nuevamente había "olvidado" soltarlo cuando impidió que peleara con Mikey.

—¡Bien hecho Mikey! —le dijo Raphael al darse cuenta de que Donatello ahora concentraría su furia en él gracias a que el más pequeño lo delató.

—¿No tienes un hermano que vigilar? —le recordó Leo al ver que Donnie había desaparecido de su vista. Además, quería deshacerse de Raphael para tranquilizar a su hermanito.

Alarmado, el de rojo salió en busca de su hermano a paso veloz, esperando no perderlo de vista por mucho tiempo.

Mikey no tardó en olvidar por completo a sus hermanos, ya que él y Leo se quedaron solos; cosa que precisamente preocupó al mayor.

El pequeño rodeó la cintura de Leonardo y lo miró hacia arriba con ojos tiernos, como esperando algo en especial.

Pero al parecer el mayor no captó muy bien lo que su hermanito quería decirle con esos enormes ojos color cielo.

O más bien, quería ignorarlo.

—Es hora de entrenar, Mikey.

Lentamente, separó al pequeño de su cuerpo y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al dojo. Mikey se quedó de pie observando cómo Leo se alejaba a paso firme; ahora sí sus ánimos estaban por los suelos.

…

—¿Seguro que no tratas de jugarme una broma? —preguntó el más alto mientras su hermano lo llevaba a empujones a la sala común.

—Dije que lo cumpliría, ¿no es así?

Raphael no logró alcanzar a Donnie cuando huyo del baño, logrando ver sólo cuando este cerraba la puerta de su habitación, dejándolo fuera. Después de un unos minutos de insistir que todo había sido un error, pudo convencerlo de que le tenía una gran sorpresa y de que esa era la razón por la que tuvo que dejar a Mikey a cargo.

Llegaron a la sala y Raphael señaló una bosa de papel en el suelo. Rápidamente la levantó y sacó de ella un pequeño bote de helado de almendras.

—Sé que tu favorito es el de avellanas, pero Leo y yo buscamos en tres tiendas distintas y no pudimos encontrarlo, así que te traje el que más se le parecía.

Mientras decía las últimas palabras, el de rojo notó un fuerte rubor llenar el rostro de su hermano, pues miraba insistentemente el bote frío que ahora estaba en sus manos y que le fue entregado como si de un tesoro se tratara.

—Realmente cumpliste tu promesa —dijo casi en un susurro.

Se observaron fijamente durante unos momentos, hasta que el joven genio se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo y decidió continuar con la conversación.

—¿Compartimos?

—Era lo menos que esperaba —torció una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Donatello repentinamente se mostró emocionado con el pequeño bote que tenía en las manos, así que corrió a la cocina por dos cucharas y regresó tan rápido que Raphael apenas se dio cuenta.

Cuando la cuchara de aluminio le fue entregada en la mano, aprovechó que Donnie se distrajo abriendo el bote de cartón y la tiró al suelo, a propósito.

—¡Ups! —fingió.

Los ojos rojizos del menor se concentraron en el pequeño y brillante cubierto que yacía en el suelo.

—Tendrás que ir por otra cuchara tú mismo, Raph —dijo con fastidio después del primer bocado al delicioso postre.

—En realidad no tengo problema en usar la misma —y dicho esto, le arrebató el cubierto.

Donatello vio a su hermano hundir la cuchara en la nieve y lentamente sacó una porción pequeña, llevándola a su boca con mucha parsimonia y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ante esta inusual visión, el de morado perdió la capacidad de tragar, por lo que la ya derretida nieve de almendras que permanecía en su boca cayó camino directo a su plastrón.

Ambos observaron la pequeña mancha de helado en el pecho del más alto y una atrevida idea pasó por la mente de Raphael, pues lentamente dirigió uno de sus dedos a donde la nieve ya derretida escurría, pero…

—No lo hagas —ordenó Donatello en voz baja observando furiosamente el suelo, tratando de hacer la escena menos comprometedora de lo que ya era.

Raphael se quedó con la mano en el aire, y después de emitir un pequeño gruñido en señal de descontento, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá más cercano, esperando que su hermano tomara el lugar más opuesto posible.

Sólo que se equivocó, pues Donatello se sentó a su lado, a sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia mientras no dejaba de abrazar el bote de nieve. Parecía nervioso.

—Yo… —Raphael volteó a verlo cuando comenzó a hablar, aunque Donnie seguía sin saber a dónde dirigir su mirada—… Creo que Mikey tenía mucha razón. Llevamos ya tres días como si fuéramos siameses y puedo ver que eres bueno cuidando de nosotros. Sólo que, tú y yo nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo a solas, sólo nosotros dos, que a veces no sé cómo reaccionar ante lo que tratas de hacer —Raphael se mostró interesado, pero permaneció callado para poder escuchar todo lo que Donnie quería decirle—. Es decir; Mikey siempre me sigue a todos lados porque tú y Leo comúnmente compiten, y hay días en que considero que somos dos equipos diferentes. Incluso Leo cuando tiene problemas con algo o llega a lastimarse no duda en recurrir a mí, pero tú…

Aquella mirada rojiza por fin se decidió a voltear a ver a Raphael, quien asombrado con aquellas palabras, decidió regalarle una sutil sonrisa a su hermano menor.

Aún no podía creer que ese nuevo Donatello pudiera sostenerle aquella mirada y no saliera corriendo como cachorrito huyendo de su seguramente repentina ira, pues permanecía ahí, sentado a su lado con aquél bien marcado cardenal marrón alrededor de uno de sus ojos, el cual aquella bandana púrpura no lograba cubrir del todo.

—Algún día de estos "D", haremos algo sólo tú y yo, como buenos hermanos —palmeó la espalda del más alto para tratar de espantar su nerviosismo.

Donatello agradeció aquel gesto entregándole el bote de nieve y la cuchara a su hermano, quien después de aceptarlos, tomó el mando del televisor y lo encendió.

Continuaron compartiendo el cremoso postre, hasta que aquel aparatejo que repentinamente lograba secar las neuronas de su líder le dio la solución a sus problemas de cómo proceder, pues el tiempo corría y su meta seguía viéndose muy alejada.

Una marca de comida rápida estaba promocionando el estreno de una nueva película romántica, la cual prometería ser ardiente y con muchas escenas que provocarían a más de uno en muchos sentidos.

"… '_Agraciada tentación'. Recuerda verla bien acompañado. Sólo en cines."_

Escuchar estas palabras le había dado la actividad perfecta para poder acercarse a Donatello tras cumplirle otra promesa.

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó señalando el televisor.

—¿A comer tacos? —Donatello observó el anuncio de comida Mexicana que en esos momentos transmitían.

—No seas bobo —Raphael le dio un codazo—. Estoy diciendo que te llevaré a ver una película, como en los viejos tiempos cuando todos nos escapábamos de Splinter e íbamos al autocinema para ver películas desde la lejanía, aunque nunca las escuchábamos.

—Pero era divertido —sonrió el de purpura para después entristecer—. Aunque ya cerraron el lugar, así que creo que hacer los planes estará de más.

—Claro que no, hay muchos cines en Nueva York. Podemos ir al que está a unas calles del restaurante de Murakami.

Raphael se sintió satisfecho cuando vio aquella mirada iluminarse ante esa grandiosa idea así que continuó viendo la televisión.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de los chicos cuando les digamos que iremos de nuevo a ver películas en un cine de verdad —se emocionó el más alto—. También le diré a April y…

Apenas pronunció aquél nombre, Raphael emitió un bien pronunciado gruñido y le regresó a Donatello el bote de nieve para poder cruzar sus brazos y mostrarse molesto. El chico genio lo notó enseguida y no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir comiendo de la nieve que con mucho esfuerzo Raphael había conseguido para él, aún sabiendo que si era descubierto, ganaría una buena reprimenda por parte de Splinter.

Aquél bote de nieve que significaba una promesa cumplida. Por más simple que fuera.

…

Había intentado dormir lo más tranquilo posible, pues había sido un día bastante pesado incluso para él, quien era el mejor estudiante espiritual de Splinter. Por no decir el único.

Mikey no se había concentrado en ningún momento durante el entrenamiento y tampoco lo había dejado a él entrenar por su lado, puesto que todo el tiempo mantuvo aquellos enormes ojos puestos en su persona.

"_Leo hazme caso"_, le rogó cuando fingió meditar durante interminables horas.

Se le partió el corazón cuando después de insistir y esperar tanto, Mikey salió del dojo, llevándose consigo una pesada aura que emanaba tristeza y angustia.

Pero ahora era distinto, Mikey lo había acorralado, pidiéndole nuevamente quedarse en su habitación, pero esta vez bajo la excusa de que no quería dormir solo y no precisamente por miedo.

Estaban acostados en la misma cama, pero lo más separados posible; obviamente el mayor no podía dormir, pues tener a escasos centímetros el cuerpo de aquel con quien tuvo semejante contacto intimo lo ponía nervioso. No quería que las cosas se salieran de control y terminaran por llegar a un nivel en el cual ya no podría dar vuelta atrás.

Se trataba de Mikey; su pequeño y adorado hermano menor. Él era el último ser sobre la tierra a quien desearía hacerle daño.

Suspiró cuando los débiles ronquidos del menor se hicieron presentes, así que con toda libertad pudo girarse hacia él, pues desde que el más joven se metió a la cama le dio la espalda; de esa forma no tendrían contacto visual en ningún momento.

—Leo… —lo escuchó murmurar.

Eso era lo peor que podía pasarle en aquél momento; si Mikey tenía otro de esos sueños húmedos, irremediablemente despertaría con un terrible problema en su entrepierna.

Pero los minutos pasaron y el jovencito nunca se alteró, simplemente comenzó a sonreír ampliamente mientras seguía pronunciando el nombre de su hermano mayor.

—Te quiero, Leo.

Y después de esto, su amplia sonrisa se quedó en su rostro ante la incomprensible mirada de Leonardo, quien no comprendía cómo era que repentinamente aquellos sueños tan agresivos se calmaran.

Se acercó a su hermano pequeño y lo abrazó mientras dormía; esta vez simplemente no se había resistido, además de que Mikey nunca se daría cuenta.

—¿Porqué me ignoraste durante todo el día y ahora me abrazas mientras duermo?

Leonardo saltó en su cama ante la repentina sorpresa de saber que su hermano se había despertado después del abrazo. Mikey se acomodó en su lado de la cama y con suma tristeza lo encaró, esperando una respuesta convincente.

—¿Desde cuándo estás despierto? —preguntó con nerviosismo el mayor.

—Desperté justo cuando sentí que me abrazabas.

El pequeño dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, pues se sentía triste por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos.

—Si tú quieres, podemos seguir como antes —murmuró—. Yo… No soportaría que dejaras de hablarme sólo por lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Leo no sabía que decir; Mikey se estaba comportando mucho más maduro de lo que habría imaginado, y sacrificarse así sólo significaba una sola cosa.

Raphael tenía razón; Mikey lo quería. Y por lo visto, aquello llegaba más lejos que un simple deseo carnal.

—Te quiero Mikey —finalmente se animó a acariciar una de las húmedas mejillas del menor—. Pero yo no voy a querer simplemente besos y abrazos. Estamos creciendo y mis necesidades exigen algo más que eso; como lo que hicimos la noche anterior. Tenerte tan cerca sólo hará que mi autocontrol desaparezca.

Mikey se sonrojó, y aunque deseaba sostenerle la mirada a su hermano, de vez en cuando la desviaba gracias a su nerviosismo.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos para que no se notara que sus manos estaban temblando, pues quería decir algo pero no se atrevía muy bien.

—P…pero no tienes porqué detenerte, Leo. Yo también te deseo.

El mayor sonrió cuando el rostro sonrojado de Mikey brilló tanto que casi ilumina la habitación completa.

Nuevamente, el necio de Raphael tenía razón; su hermano pequeño sabía lo que quería, al igual que él, simplemente que Mikey se dejaría llevar por sus instintos y no por la razón.

—¿Puedo abrazarte para dormir? —preguntó el mayor.

Como si le hubiesen inyectado felicidad, Mikey se arrojó sobre Leo y se acurrucó sobre su pecho para dormir.

Se mantuvieron abrazados el resto de la noche y Leonardo pudo notar que su hermanito simplemente seguía pronunciando su nombre en sueños, más en ningún momento estos parecieron ser provocadores ni subidos de tono.

«¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Mikey?» pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, rodeado por los cálidos brazos del más pequeño de los Hamato.

…

—¿No quieres ponerlo un poco más cerca de mi cama? —preguntó Raphael a Donatello mientras cargaba una delgada colchoneta en el suelo.

Aquella noche Rapha había decidido que dormirían en su habitación, pues la de Donnie era mucho más pequeña en todo, desde el espacio libre hasta la diminuta cama donde muy apenas podían caber dos personas, y donde ni en sueños su hermano lo dejaría dormir ni aunque se arriesgara a coger una fuerte pulmonía.

Pero en cambio, la habitación de Raphael era mucho más amplia, además de que su cama consistía en un colchón lo bastante grueso como para dormir plácidamente y también era grande; Donatello recordaba muy bien que cuando eran más pequeños y Mikey hacía escándalo gracias a sus pesadillas, todos dormían juntos en aquella cama, pues era la más grande de la guarida.

Raphael había hecho muchos berrinches con tal de quedarse con aquél evidente tesoro.

—A un lado de la puerta está bien —dijo el de morado—. No quiero estorbar cuando tengas que salir. He notado que sales casi todas las noches rumbo al baño.

Donatello quiso reír un poco, pero recordó rápidamente la primera noche que tuvieron que dormir en la misma habitación y Raphael tuvo un ataque de ira que lo despertó a media noche. Se levantó y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano enredando una sabana en su cintura tratando de ocultar una muy sobresaliente erección entre sus piernas.

Tragó saliva y dejó aquel tema cuando Raphael lo miró con curiosidad.

—Esta colchoneta es muy incómoda, y te lo digo por experiencia —el de rojo desvió el tema—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres intercambiar? Realmente no me molestaría seguir durmiendo en esta cosa.

Donatello no contestó el comentario de su hermano, pues en aquellos momentos estaba muy entretenido probando la cómoda cama, arrojándose sobre ella para permanecer recostado durante incontables segundos.

—En realidad lo estoy considerando, pero no creo que alguno de nosotros deba dormir en esa cosa; ambos cabemos perfectamente en esta cama. Es muy grande.

Ahora fue el turno de Raphael para tragar saliva con mucha fuerza. Donatello no había notado que los ojos de su hermano podían abrirse tanto, hasta aquél momento.

Instintivamente Rapha asintió, pero sabía que las consecuencias podían llegar a ser desastrosas. No sabía cómo, pero debía controlarse un poco más. Ya habría tiempo de dar el paso definitivo para poder enredarse entre las piernas de su hermano.

Internamente era un dilema completo. Externamente, Donatello podía ver claramente que su hermano alucinaba con algo desde hace rato. Algo que aparentemente se podía comer, pues logró notar algo de saliva escurrir de sus labios.

Cuando este salió de su trance, vio a Donatello conectar la pequeña lámpara de lava que llevó desde su habitación, pues aparentemente no quería dormir a oscuras.

El joven apagó la luz y entró a la cama, acomodándose plácidamente en uno de los extremos, dejándole espacio suficiente al mayor para que se acostara junto a él.

«No me lo estás dejando fácil, Donnie» pensó mientras se metía entre las sabanas, resistiéndose a la idea de pegar su rostro al cuello de su hermano, quien en aquél momento le daba la espalda. «No lo toques Raphael, no te atrevas a tocarlo. ¿Recuerdas que tiene el sueño muy ligero?»

Su tortura continuó durante un par de horas, pues obviamente no podía conciliar el sueño; tener su principal tentación en estos momentos frente a él, y con su previo permiso de permanecer en la misma cama, sólo complicaban las cosas.

Aunque desde un principio, supo que si quería seguir adelante, se toparía con este tipo de pruebas difíciles de superar.

—¿Sigues despierto?

Raphael se sorprendió de escuchar a su hermano, pues desde hace tiempo pensó que se había quedado dormido. Donatello se removió en la cama hasta quedar frente a frente con el mayor.

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa pícara.

—No es eso —arrugó el rostro en desacuerdo—. Es sólo que olvidé mis almohadas y no quiero ir hasta mi habitación por ellas. Las tuyas son delgadas y por lo tanto incomodas. Necesito algo grande en donde apoyar mi cabeza.

Bien, pues si estaba dispuesto a ganar puntos para en poco tiempo seducir a su hermano, este era momento de hacer una movida extra, así que haciéndose a la idea de levantarse para ir hasta la habitación de Donatello por sus tontas almohadas. Se removió un poco en la cama, y estando boca arriba, extendió sus brazos previo a levantarse, pero sorpresivamente no pudo volver a moverse, pues el joven genio había tomado uno de sus brazos como almohada, cosa que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con cierto tono tembloroso en su voz.

—Sólo estoy… Improvisando.

Donatello bostezó y se acomodó perezosamente sobre el brazo de su hermano, haciéndose ovillo para ponerse más cómodo y por lo cual sus manos y rodillas quedaron pegadas al costado de Raphael.

El joven genio rápidamente se quedó dormido, y por lo que Rapha podía notar, estaba bastante cómodo.

No pudo evitar verlo con cara de tonto, o al menos consideraba que así se veía si tuviera un espejo enfrente, pues el rostro relajado de su hermano tenía ya un par de días confortando su sueño, y ahora que lo tenía aún más cerca, y con su permiso, pudo notar claramente cada uno de sus rasgos faciales, incluso una que otra imperfección característica de la adolescencia.

En estos momentos agradecía tener su brazo derecho atrapado bajo el cuello de su hermano, pues esta era una oportunidad casi imperdible para poder tocarlo mientras dormía.

«Si me sigue dando pase libre para que me acerque así, no creo poder soportarlo mucho más tiempo» pensó, pegándose cada vez más al cuerpo de su hermano.

Literalmente, Donatello se estaba convirtiendo en el responsable de que Raphael se estuviera convirtiendo en un monstruo. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, pues un montón de emociones hasta ahora desconocidas estaban acumulándose dentro de su pecho.

Con la mano que tenía libre, acarició el rostro de su hermano y lentamente, para no despertarlo, juntó sus frentes, quedándose profundamente dormido en esa posición.

«¿Qué está pasándome?» fue lo último que pasó por su mente antes de que el sueño lo venciera.

…

Día 4: Tomarlo de las manos.

Un fuerte olor a comida quemada llegó hasta ellos justo en el momento que supo que se le estaba haciendo tarde para levantarse.

Raphael y Leonardo siempre eran los primeros en poner un pie fuera de la cama, incluso una hora antes de aquella que Splinter les daba como método de disciplina. En cambio los dos hermanos menores solían dormir hasta que llegaba la hora límite.

Y en este momento, era lo que Raphael estaba haciendo después de años de una rutina bien establecida, pues lo último que quería era despertar a quien dormía plácidamente frente a él, a pesar de que tenía el brazo un poco adolorido gracias a que Donnie no lo había soltado en toda la noche.

Pero en cuanto aquél alarmante olor llegó hasta la habitación, aquella desventaja que tenía Donatello como lo era el sueño ligero, se hizo presente enseguida, levantándose completamente alarmado.

—¡La guarida se incendia!

Se levantó a toda prisa, pues al parecer no recordaba que su hermano estaba en la misma cama que él, así que el brusco movimiento que hizo provocó que el ya adolorido brazo de Raphael sufriera un agudo dolor que lo hizo levantarse a él también.

—¡Cuidado!

Al escucharlo gritar, Donatello se asustó y cayó irremediablemente de la cama. Se levantó a toda prisa, observando a su hermano masajear los músculos de su brazo intentando que el dolor desapareciera.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a masajear un poco el duro brazo de su hermano—. No recordaba que habíamos dormido juntos.

Un ligero destello apareció en los ojos de Raphael al escuchar esas palabras justo en ese orden, mientras el rostro de Donatello parecía concentrado por completo en arreglar el brazo d su hermano. Él ignoraba por completo el otro concepto que podía llegar a tener sus palabras en la mente del mayor.

—Splinter me dará un buen castigo si sabe que me estás curando —dijo Raphael completamente concentrado en el estado de ánimo del menor.

Donatello parecía totalmente emocionado con lo que estaba haciendo, pues aquella lengua que se asomaba de vez en cuando sólo le decía que estaba aplicando todos sus conocimientos posibles para ayudarlo a recuperarse.

—Entonces ni tú ni yo se lo diremos —guiño un ojo demostrando complicidad—. Será nuestro sucio secreto.

Ahí estaba de nuevo; provocándolo inconscientemente. Además, aquellos masajes que el más alto le daba en brazo eran suficiente estímulo como para echar a volar su imaginación a tan temprana hora del día. Esas manos parecían tan expertas; sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, así que no tardó en imaginar las maravillas que podía hacer en el resto de su cuerpo si se lo proponía.

Por su parte, aún sumergido en esa momentánea felicidad de volver a una de sus actividades favoritas como lo era curar a sus hermanos, Donatello recordó el alarmante olor a comida carbonizada, así que salió corriendo de la habitación de Raphael, dejando a este más que emocionado por el excelente momento vivido a tan temprana hora.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, también se apresuró a ir a la cocina, encontrándose con algo tan estúpidamente gracioso que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en cuanto puso un pie en la cocina.

Donatello en cambio luchaba por no reír ante aquella lamentable escena; Leonardo, su astuto y respetable hermano mayor, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de una extraña masa cruda mientras presurosamente trataba de quitar de la estufa algunos carboncillos de diferente tamaño, que a decir verdad, se suponía iba a ser panqueques para desayunar.

—¡Leo! ¿Estabas cocinando? —preguntó el de rojo sin parar de reír.

Mikey estaba sentado a la mesa, al parecer aguardando a que su adorado hermano mayor preparara su primera comida del día, pero tapaba insistentemente su boca con ambas manos para soltar una pequeña risita que significaba más que nada la ternura que todo aquello le provocaba.

—Adivino —prosiguió Raphael—. Estabas preparándole el desayuno a tu querido Mikey.

Leo apretaba los labios queriendo reprimir la vergüenza y el coraje de haber fallado en la primera muestra de cariño real hacia Mikey.

Después de criticar a Raphael por los métodos que utilizaba para conquistar a Donatello, él había considerado utilizar algunos de ellos para dar el siguiente paso con Mikey. Lamentablemente había sido descubierto, y en la peor situación posible.

—Está bien Leo —se acercó tiernamente el más pequeño, quitándole los utensilios de cocina—. Yo haré el desayuno. Tú ve a tomar un baño.

El de azul suspiró resignado después de que su hermanito lo tomara de la mano para consolarlo, y lejos de molestarse, el mayor enterneció ante la comprensión de Mikey.

Ante la atónita mirada de Raphael, Leonardo salió de cocina, no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras a su hermano.

—Tus métodos funcionan, Rapha. Más de lo que esperaba.

Dijo esto último observando detalladamente a Donatello, pues parecía radiante y muy cómodo al lado de Raphael. Por último, reprendió con su típica mirada de "pórtate bien" al de rojo. Pues como ya lo había dicho, iba a vigilarlo para que realmente no se aprovechara de su hermanito.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Donnie a Rapha.

—Está molesto conmigo porque resulté mejor cocinero que él —quiso cruzar los brazos para terminar con su teatro, pero el dolor volvió muy sutilmente y lo demostró con un gesto.

Alarmado, Donatello lo llevó lejos de la cocina para poder curarlo en privado, así que lo tomó de una mano para guiarlo.

Mikey observó todo con detalle, pero no le dio mucha importancia, pues tenía un delicioso desayuno que preparar para cuando Leo saliera de tomar un baño.

…

Raphael estaba más que fastidiado, pues llevaban horas viendo televisión después de que había terminado el corto entrenamiento que tenían desde que se convirtió en niñera. Después se les unieron Mikey y Leo cuando terminaron con la meditación, pero lo más entretenido que había ocurrido en aquella estancia fue que estos últimos estaban muy juntitos, y de vez en cuando se decían cosas al oído.

La tarde transcurrió y se podía sentir la pereza en toda la guarida; tanto, que incluso Mikey se quedó dormido recargando su cuerpo en Leo.

No pasó mucho para que Leo se relajara completamente y también cayera rendido al sueño.

—¿Ya viste eso? —preguntó Raphael desviando la atención de Donnie, la cual estaba puesta en el pésimo programa de televisión que estaban viendo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo la escena, notando enseguida que tenían las manos entrelazadas. Raphael pensó enseguida que su hermano había dejado su estúpida razón de lado y había aceptado lo que sentía por el más joven de los hermanos.

—Creo que es muy tierno —dijo Donnie en un suave murmuro—. Tal vez pienses que estoy loco, pero desde hace tiempo he creído que Mikey siente algo muy especial por Leo. Algo que no puede ser considerado amor de hermanos.

Esto sorprendió en su totalidad a Raphael; nunca imaginó que algo como eso llegara a pasar por la mente de Donnie. ¿Él estaba aceptando que Leo y Mikey tuvieran algo no fuera precisamente inocente?

—¿Dices que… Estás de acuerdo con todo esto? ¿Y qué tal si ellos…?

—¿…Comenzaran una relación? —Donatello suspiró—. ¿Crees que no he pensado en esa posibilidad? Sé que es inapropiado, puesto que somos hermanos… Pero la vida no ha sido justa con ninguno de nosotros.

—April.

Fue lo único que pudo decir Raphael al escuchar el dolor con que su hermano pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Parecía que un terrible recuerdo invadía su mente, pero no se mostraba tan mal como pesó que sería cuando el joven genio por fin decidiera hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

—Fue terrible superarlo, pero gracias a Leo pude lograrlo —con unos ojos llenos de agradecimiento, Donatello observó a su hermano dormir plácidamente junto a Mikey—. Él estuvo ahí todas las noches que lloré por ella, e hizo que me diera cuenta de que la vida sigue y debo mirar hacia adelante. April es mi amiga, y Casey también lo es. Es por eso que no puedo dejar que algo como un rechazo rompa la hermosa familia que tenemos.

Raphael no sabía que decir; estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras que su hermano le estaba confiando. Volteó a ver al joven durmiente y repentinamente comprendió porqué la insistencia de Leonardo con tratar bien a Donnie; él había sufrido en carne propia todo lo que su joven hermano tuvo que pasar para poder desenamorarse de su mejor amiga.

Sin que él y Mikey se dieran cuenta, Donnie permaneció mucho tiempo destrozado, y sólo Leo había podido ver eso, estando para él todo el tiempo que fue necesario para que Donatello pudiera tener una pacifica vida, sin tener que atormentarse por haber sido rechazado por la que consideraba era el amor de su vida.

Ahora, también comprendía porque April era tan cariñosa con su hermano durante las últimas semanas. Ella se sentía culpable por los sentimientos que provocó en quien siempre ha considerado su mejor amigo. Sólo eso; su mejor amigo y nada más.

—Tenemos suerte de tener un hermano como Leo, ¿no crees? —preguntó el de rojo.

Donatello sonrió. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Raphael decir que Leo había hecho algo bueno y que fuera precisamente para el mismo Rapha.

—Si Leo te escucha decir eso, jamás dejará de recordártelo —rió el joven genio.

—Leo está en el quinto sueño en estos momentos, así que propongo que les juguemos una mala broma y nos robemos el televisor. Lo llevamos a mi habitación y pasemos el resto del día jugando video juegos.

—¡Eso suena fantástico!

Ambos rieron con complicidad y no tardaron en levantarse del sofá para cumplir sus nuevos propósitos.

…

—¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! —gritó Donatello mientras movía violentamente el mando del juego de un lado a otro.

—¡No te atrevas! ¡Donnie! ¡No me lances esa granada! ¡No! ¡NO!... ¡AHHH!

Raphael se dejó caer en la cama cuando vio la pantalla del televisor cubierta con pésimos efectos especiales que simulaban una terrible explosión para ser seguidos del colapso de un edificio, lo que significó su inminente derrota.

Donatello se subió al esponjoso y grueso colchón y comenzó a saltar en él; llevaban toda la tarde jugando y ya habían pasado por todos los videojuegos que tenían en casa, siendo el joven genio apaleado todo el tiempo por las tremendas habilidades de gamer de su hermano. Pero habían dejado el mejor para el final, donde la trama principal del video juego era pensar estrategias efectivas para derrotar a tu único enemigo. Mismo que Donnie acababa de ganar cuando arrojó esa granada virtual al personaje de su hermano.

—¡Oh si! ¡Te gané! —lo señaló insistentemente con un dedo—. ¿Qué se siente perder ante mi genialidad?

—¿Te refieres a que se siente haber ganado catorce de quince juegos en total? —se burlo el de rojo—. Debo decir que bastante bien.

Donatello, quien permanecía tumbado boca arriba en la cama de Raphael, le arrojó el mando y este fue a chocar contra el duro caparazón de su hermano. Raphael ni siquiera se molestó, solo se giró a ver al mal perdedor e hizo su propio mando a un lado.

Lentamente y esperando que Donnie no se diera cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, se deslizo en la cama, quedando recostado justo al lado del último ganador de la noche. De esa manera, ambos quedaron recostados en la cama, costado a costado y mirando detenidamente el sucio techo de la habitación.

—Creo que necesito limpiar más seguido —comentó Rapha para poder continuar hablando. El tema estaba de más en esos momentos.

Donatello pareció no escucharlo, pues seguía absorto con el curioso techo de aquella habitación. Aunque por su mente, miles de cosas distintas pasabas cada segundo que transcurría; como la interesante charla que tuvo con el mayor hace unas horas.

Puso ambas manos en su estomago y volteó a ver a Raphael, quien permanecía con los ojos puestos en el techo.

—Gracias. Por lo de esta tarde —el de rojo por fin volteó a verlo, quedando ambos rostros de frente y a escasos centímetros de distancia—. Fue reconfortante no tener que esperar a que Leo desocupara su agenda para poder hablar con alguien sobre esto, porque ahora te tengo a ti también.

«¿Qué rayos se supone que debo decir después de esto?»

La mente de Raphael comenzó a derretirse gracias al millón de posibles respuestas que tenía ante ese tipo de comentarios por parte de Donatello. Pero eso se suponía que sólo el Rapha de antes lo hacía; respuestas burlescas que terminaran hiriendo al más joven. El "nuevo" Raphael debía ser tierno y comprensivo; alguien que pudiera seguirle la corriente para que tuviera cada vez más confianza ante él. De esa forma terminaría por abrirse aún más de lo ocurrido aquella tarde mientras veían televisión basura.

—Eso es de niñas —respondió con una típica reacción suya tratando de no ser tan hiriente—. Pero supongo que está bien.

El joven genio sonrió, quedándose en aquella posición durante mucho tiempo, pues repentinamente, aquella mirada que Raphael le dedicaba lo había hipnotizado. Por su parte, el de rojo no podía dejar de ver esos ojos que cada noche provocaban que sus sueños terminaran de la peor manera posible, despertándolo a mitad de cada acto sexual que tenía planeado contra su hermano menor.

Fue entonces cuando algo llegó a su mente, cosa que se acababa de dar cuenta; la noche anterior, había dormido como si se tratara de un bebé inocente, pues fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tuvo sueños sucios donde su hermano era el protagonista principal.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó al ver que los ojos de Raphael estaban sobre él, pero su mente permanecía distante en esos momentos.

«Al diablo los planes que ya tenía, ya no puedo soportarlo ni un minuto más».

Estaba impaciente, tener tan cerca a alguien tan deseable y que este le permitiera permanecer ahí, sintiendo su respiración y su aliento tan cerca; tan intimo.

—¿Raph? —insistió el menor.

Lo quería; quería escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado una y mil veces más mientras le hacía el amor de la forma más excitante posible. Le importaba poco si era correcta o no, si era decente o totalmente depravada. Incluso si se trataba de la forma más tierna, o la más salvaje que pudiera existir.

Aunque la degenerada era la que comúnmente tenía planeada para el usualmente delicado cuerpo de su hermano menor. Aquel cuerpo que repentinamente se había vuelto un imán de accidentes; obviamente provocados por él.

Raphael acarició la cabeza d su hermano como un gesto que demostrara ternura, aunque rápidamente deslizó una de sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su hermano, tratando de simplemente rozar la punta de sus dedos para que el otro no lo tomara a mal. Sólo hasta que llegó hasta las manos del menor, apresando una de ellas con su mano izquierda, acariciando sus dedos con los propios.

No sabía si mirar o no a los ojos a su hermano, pues creyó que las muecas que tendría en su rostro sería de duda o desprecio por aquella acción, pero aún así sintió que aquella sería una buena manera de acercarse a él.

—Tu mano… —lo escuchó murmurar y emitir un largo suspiro después—… Se siente rasposa… Es… Gracioso.

Genial, justo después de hacer su más grande movimiento en todos esos días que llevaban viviendo como una pareja disfuncional, su hermano se había quedado dormido, no sin antes burlarse descaradamente de lo maltratadas que tenía sus manos después de tantos años de duro entrenamiento con un maestro como Splinter.

—¿Donnie? —lo llamó, tratando de que despertara —. Donnie no te duermas.

Que estúpido había sido; esa noche sería igual a la anterior, sin ningún tipo de movimiento de su parte para seducir a su hermano y mucho menos algo de acción. Y para colmo, dormido junto a él con su mano presa y sin poder moverla. Era como si la trampa se la hubiese puesto él mismo.

—Lo siento, pero esta noche no me conformaré con sólo sentir tu respiración.

Sin soltar la mano de su hermano, Raphael se enderezó un poco en la cama, y mientras veía la pacífica expresión de Donatello, aquella que venía viendo desde hace días, se acercó lentamente al rostro de su hermano, hasta rozar sus labios con los propios. Aquel simple contacto no despertaría al menor, pero si las incontrolables ganas de Raphael por obtener aún más.

Quería profundizar aquel beso, pero eso echaría a perder absolutamente todo lo que ya tenía ganado; y vaya que le había costado mucho llegar hasta ahí como para echar todo a la basura tan fácilmente.

Se separó de Donnie y decidió descansar para poder volver a la acción al día siguiente; tal vez mañana tendría más suerte que los últimos días.

…

Día 5: Una película.

Estaba nervioso; mucho más de lo que imaginaba por lo que podía ocurrir ahora que se encontraban solos.

La noche que decidieron intentar algo todo había ocurrido tranquilamente y simplemente durmieron abrazados uno al otro, pero la noche anterior, justo cuando se dio cuenta de que Raphael y Donatello dormían en la habitación del primero, a Mikey se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de llevar a Leo a su habitación y que ahí continuaran con lo que habían dejado hacía dos noches. Lo malo era que aunque se moría de ganas por sentir nuevamente a su hermano de aquella manera, el pequeño era algo ruidoso y sus otros hermanos estaban tan cerca de ellos que no deseaba arriesgarse a que fueran escuchados.

"Prometo que mañana que nos quedemos en mi habitación podremos continuar", le dijo para intentar que su corazoncito no se partiera en dos.

Ahora estaban sentados frente al televisor después de sacarlo de la habitación de Raphael; además de la guarida estaba completamente vacía salvo por ellos dos, pues Splinter había llevado a April a entrenamiento espiritual y Raphael y Donnie habían desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro.

¿A caso al troglodita de su hermano le estaban funcionando realmente rodas sus tácticas de seducción?

Sacudió su cabeza, pues llevaba incontables minutos pensando en tantas cosas sin sentido, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Mikey se había alejado de él hasta quedar sentado al otro lado del sofá, quieto como ostra mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, aún y cuando Leo llevaba horas creyendo que estaba absorto en la programación actual.

¿Estaba aburrido? Al parecer sí.

Se sentía tan patético de no poder mantener contento a quien se supone estaba tratando de ser su pareja, pero es que no sabía qué hacer para no ofender la integridad de su hermano al pedirle llegar a un nivel más lejos del que ya habían llegado hace nada.

—¿Qué te pasa Mikey? No te has reído del dibujo animado desde que comenzó —habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El pequeño suspiró de nuevo sin voltear a verlo, pues no quería que notara el fuerte rubor que crecía cada vez más en su rostro.

—Simplemente pensé que tendríamos sexo cuando nos quedáramos solos en casa.

La quijada de Leonardo amenazó con llegar hasta el suelo; ¿Qué había dicho su hermanito?

—¡Mikey! —se sorprendió el mayor—. ¿Sabes realmente lo que estás diciendo?

Apenado, el menor se giró a ver a su hermano mayor, pues parecía arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

—Realmente no, pero quiero descubrirlo contigo —dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, como si se tratara de una súplica—. Si el sexo se siente tan bien como lo que hicimos hace dos noches, entonces quiero llegar hasta el final, pero sólo contigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso? —aquellas palabras deberían alagarlo, pero al contrario, las sintió preocupantes.

El pequeño movió sus manos con nerviosismo y desvió la mirada, lo que ya significaba una mala señal para Leonardo.

—Desde que comencé a tener esos accidentes nocturnos fue porque he tenido sueños —hablo Mikey con voz temblorosa—, pero no sólo contigo. También he soñado que Raphael me toca, o que Donatello hace conmigo cosas que nunca sería capaz de hacer con él.

Claramente, Leonardo sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos; realmente pensaba que los sueños de Mikey eran exclusivamente suyos, y que nadie más tenía el derecho de ser el protagonista de aquellas húmedas escenas.

Mikey notó esto, y rápidamente pensó que Leo lo odiaría.

—¡Pero eso no significa que hiciera algo al respecto! ¡Lo prometo! —se excusó el más joven—. Sólo me gusta soñar contigo Leo, y te aseguro que quiero que hagamos todo lo que he visto que me haces cada que llega la noche y duermo pensando en ti.

Aquellas eran declaraciones muy atrevidas por parte de la más joven de las tortugas, pero Leo simplemente no tenía el derecho a juzgar a su hermano. No cuando desde hace tiempo, él había hecho algo mucho peor que simplemente soñar con sus hermanos menores.

—Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón antes de siquiera ponerte una mano encima, Mikey —explicó—. Tu está siendo honesto conmigo, y me siento comprometido a corresponderte de la misma manera.

La pena de Mikey se desvaneció y en su rostro sólo reflejó angustia; sentimiento en que las largas pausas de Leo simplemente no ayudaban.

—Hace un par de meses hice algo de lo que no me siento precisamente orgulloso —comenzó a contar, concentrando su mirada en el suelo, sabiendo que su pequeño hermano no dejaba de observarlo—. Me acerqué tanto a alguien que necesitaba desesperadamente mi ayuda, y me aproveché de ello. Simplemente nos dejamos llevar por el momento y…

—No puedo creerlo —Mikey tapó su boca, esperando que los ruidos de sorpresa no salieran de forma tan escandalosa—. Dime quien fue…

Había lamento en sus exigencias; le estaba doliendo lo que su hermano mayor le había confesado en esos momentos. Rápidamente, Leonardo se levantó de su sitio y abrazó con fuerza Mikey, quien seguía sin moverse gracias a la sorpresa de aquellas palabras.

—Juro que fue un momento en el que ese Leonardo que todos conocen se fue, dejando en su lugar frustración y deseo, que eran los sentimientos que me envolvían en aquellos momentos —dijo aferrándose cada vez más al cuerpo de su hermano—. Soñaba contigo, y en dormir juntos durante cada noche, despertando todo el tiempo con el mismo problema que has tenido cada que sueñas conmigo.

—Por favor Leo… —dijo el menor en murmuro, rodeando cariñosamente la espalda de su hermano con cautela—… Quiero saber quien fue.

Leo deshizo el abrazo con lentitud y él y Mikey quedaron de frente, observándose con detalle antes de que el mayor se decidiera por hablar.

Tenía que decírselo, o de otra forma, Mikey jamás aceptaría acercarse nuevamente a él teniendo en su mente la duda de quién había sido el primero en recibir las caricias del líder del grupo.

Aquellas caricias que siempre pensó, le pertenecían sólo él.

…

Aquella película, literalmente lo estaba matando del aburrimiento. Todo aquello que el anuncio por televisión decía era mentira; no había romance extremo ni por lo menos grafico, así que de las escenas para mayores de edad ya ni hablaba.

Y era por eso que no lograba comprender por qué Donatello se encontraba fascinado con cada argumento dentro de ese horroroso filme.

Había batallado como un demonio por salir de la guarida sin que Leo y Mikey se dieran cuenta, y ya ni hablar de la forma en que lograron colarse a la cabina de proyección del cine, pues había hecho estallar un foco en medio de la sala con tal de que todos se distrajeran y lograran pasar desapercibidos.

Al final había valido la pena, pues Donatello estaba realmente metido en la trama de aquella estafa de película. Raphael simplemente no podía ponerle atención a nada que no fuera el emocionado rostro de su hermano, quien para esos momentos, permanecía abrazado a la caja de palomitas que Rapha había conseguido para él.

—_No querrás saber cómo las conseguí_ —fue lo único que dijo cuando se las entregó.

Fastidiado de tantas escenas cursis, el de rojo asomó su vista por las demás ventanillas de la cabina y podía ver claramente las siluetas de las personas que ocupaban aquella sala de cine. Los que permanecían al frente estaban atentos al filme, mientras lo que habían tomado asiento hasta el final, muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, sólo se dedicaban a besas a sus parejas; incluso una que otra ya había llegado al nivel de manoseo leve ante la emoción.

«Idiotas» pensó al sentir una notable envidia hacia ellos.

La película terminó y la gente comenzó a irse de la sala, cosa que evidentemente ellos no podían hacer hasta que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verlos.

—¡Es la mejor película que he visto en mucho tiempo! —dijo emocionado el de púrpura, quien ya tomaba asiento junto a su hermano en el suelo de la cabina de proyección para alejarse lo más posible de las ventanillas.

—Es una tonta película más, Donnie —respondió con fastidio—. Sólo eran un par de chicas locas peleando por el amor del estudiante más lindo de la escuela. Típica trama para adolescentes.

—Sí, pero fue emocionante ver que el chico eligió a la más lista de las dos, importándole poco que no fuera tan linda como la porrista; a mi parecer ella era muy agresiva. Nadie querría una novia tan enojona como ella.

¿Aquello debería tomarlo como una pedrada? Porque había sonado que era dirigido especialmente para él.

—No sabes lo que dices —dijo un poco molesto antes las palabras de Donnie—. Está claro que un chico lindo nunca elegiría a la chica lista. Son de mundos distintos. Los lindos se quedan con los lindos y punto. Y no te vayas muy lejos queriendo buscar ejemplos; nosotros somos más que especiales y nadie voltearía a vernos nunca. No al menos de la forma que tu esperas.

Esas palabras por su parte provocaron una fisura más en el corazón del joven genio, y Raphael pudo notarlo en sus ojos, pues aunque todo permanecía oscuro, el brillo de los ojos de Donatello era algo que podía notar más que otra cosa dentro de aquél pequeño lugar.

El más joven calvó su mirada en el suelo y se quedó callado; claramente había sido un error ilusionarse tanto con el mensaje que le había dado esa producción claramente hecha con bajo presupuesto.

Raphael se sintió mal. Había hablado por simple coraje de ver a Donatello ilusionado ante la idea poder estar con alguien lindo y popular como lo era April, pero él le había recordado que ya lo había intentado una vez y el resultado fue notable para todos; April había elegido a Casey, y Donatello quedó con el corazón destrozado.

Quería decir algo, incluso si era necesario se disculparía. Aunque claro esperaba no llegar a algo tan extremo como aquello, pero el silencio que formaron se interrumpió con el sonido de la puerta mientras intentaban abrirla.

—¡Vienen por la cinta! —se alarmó Rapha, tapando la boca de Donnie para que no hablara mientras él susurraba.

Se escondieron en un pequeño rincón de la cabina, donde infinidad de cajas con cintas fílmicas estaban apiladas, esperando no ser encontrados y reconocidos. Lo malo era que el espacio era muy pequeño, así que tuvieron que juntar sus cuerpos lo más que podían para ocultarse lo mejor posible.

Los bazos de Donatello quedaron atrapados entre su pecho y el de Raphael, así que no podía hacer ningún movimiento sin pensar en la posibilidad de quedar atorado aún más de lo que ya estaban. Por su parte, el de rojo estaba comenzando a tener problemas con aquella cercanía tan peligrosa, pues dado que Donnie era un poco más alto que él, había doblado las rodillas para caber en aquél diminuto rincón, y una de sus piernas rozaba constantemente sus muslos, pues la rodilla había quedado atorada en la entrepierna del mayor.

—¡Deja de moverte Donnie! —lo reprendió casi sin voz, pues el susodicho no dejaba de acomodarse entre la pared y el cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

Pero el menor no hizo caso, simplemente siguió moviéndose dado que no cabían en aquel pequeño lugar, así que aquella pierna siguió provocando a Raphael sin que se diera cuenta. Al final, la forma en que por fin pudo quedarse quieto, fue mucho peor de lo que el mayor imaginaba; Donnie había logrado aplastar completamente su cuerpo contra el de su hermano cuando logró desatorar sus brazos de ambos pechos y los colocó alrededor del cuello de Rapha, quedando totalmente unidos. Y eso no era lo peor de todo, si no que de tanto esfuerzo, el genio había quedado agotado, por lo que respiraba agitadamente en el cuello del otro, provocándolo aún más sin siquiera saberlo.

Las luces del lugar se encendieron y duraron así pocos segundos; pues al parecer los trabajadores sólo iban por la película y salieron nuevamente, apagando todas las luces de nuevo y cerrando con llave por fuera.

Donnie suspiró aún más fuerte, pues habían estado tan cerca de ser descubiertos.

—¡Eso fue emocionante! —dijo el menor, desasiendo el abrazo y acomodándose nuevamente como antes, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de su hermano.

—¡Quítate de una vez! —ordenó el mayor, tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel cuerpo tan tentador.

Enseguida, Donatello comenzó a retorcerse para salir de aquél rincón como pudiera, pero había un pequeño problema; estaban atorados. Su cara se volvió de pánico total y Raphael rápidamente hizo algo por salir de aquel torturoso encierro.

Se removió violentamente en su lugar hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a salir lentamente de aquél rincón. Iba a lograrlo, pero lo que sucedió justo antes de caer boca abajo en el suelo, tumbado muchas de las cajas a su paso, fue algo que simplemente no se esperaba.

—¡Ahhh! —dejó escapar el menor justo antes de tapar su boca con las manos ante la vergüenza.

Donatello había soltado un débil pero audible gemido justo al momento de separarse, y realmente supo porqué había sido; los muslos del mayor habían hecho de las suyas mientras permanecían juntos, y con tanto movimiento, esto no hizo más que estimularlo de la forma más inesperada para Raphael.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó el hermano mayor con el corazón totalmente acelerado.

Se giró a ver a Donnie, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la boca obstruida por sus manos. Raphael se acercó a gatas y liberó la boca de su hermano, quien parecía temblar con sólo el contacto del mayor.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho —rogo por disculpas el más joven—. No era mi intención ofenderte de esa manera, pero tu cuerpo estaba muy pegado al mío y… Ya sabes, simplemente pasó.

Parecía que la culpabilidad lo inundaba, pues ese rostro no mentía; se sentía completamente avergonzado.

Y eso fue lo que eliminó todo rastro de conciencia en el cerebro de Raphael, tirando por la borda las horas trabajadas para conquistar a su hermano después de lanzarse directamente a los labios de este, importándole poco que después de eso recibiera la más grande bofetada de su vida.

Donatello se sorprendió ante aquella boca que intentaba abrirse paso en sus labios, queriendo probar más de lo que ya estaba haciendo en esos momentos. El mayor se puso de rodillas y rodeó la cintura de su hermano, esperando que este colocara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para hacer el contacto más íntimo, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Su hermano simplemente le dio un empujón con las manos para deshacer aquel inesperado beso, y viendo que no funcionó, pudo más fuerza en el siguiente empujón, logrando que los labios de Raphael se separaran de los suyos.

—¡No te burles de mí! —fue lo único que dijo cuando escuchó al mayor gruñir por la separación—. Todo lo que has hecho últimamente es por lástima, y lo que menos deseo es tener este tipo de contacto sólo porque te sientes culpable de todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días.

Molesto por este comentario, Raphael colocó ambas manos sobre la pared, justo a los lados de la cabeza de Donnie para evitar que se moviera y saliera huyendo.

—Jamás tendría sexo por compasión Donatello. Eso es lo más bajo que puede pasar. Te estor besando porque realmente te deseo, ¿Qué no puedes darte cuenta? Llevo meses esperando algo como esto, ¿y vienes a decirme que quiero manosearte sólo porque te tengo lastima? ¡No me hagas reír!

—¡N-nadie habló de sexo! —contestó totalmente abochornado.

—Yo sí —y dicho esto, se lanzó al cuello de su hermano, comenzando con pequeños mordiscos en la ya transpirada piel color olivo de su hermano.

Donnie se quedó congelado ante aquellas caricias, pues las manos de su hermano comenzaron a moverse por todo su plastrón pectoral, pasando repentinamente a sus brazos y más tarde a sus piernas.

—Raphael, ¿qué haces? —preguntó cautivado por los agiles movimientos del mayor en todo su cuerpo.

—Estoy dándole a tu cuerpo lo que necesita —contestó, pasando su lengua por el borde de su plastrón, bajando lentamente mientras dejaba un claro camino de saliva sobre su hermano.

Donatello comenzó a mover las manos, esperando poder posicionarlas en algo que no fuera la nada, hasta que llegó a los costados de Raphael, haciendo que el contacto encendiera aún más a quien estaba deseoso de llegar más lejos esa noche.

Para Rapha, eso fue como un permiso que su querido hermanito le había dado para seguir adelante, y claro que lo aprovecharía al máximo. No dejaría que esta oportunidad se le fuera de las manos así como así. Aquella noche le haría de todo a su hermano y nadie podía detenerlo en aquellos momentos.

No encontró frenos cuando comenzó a descender por el cuerpo del genio, pues este trataba de reprimir los suspiros que querían salir de su garganta de la forma más egoísta para Raphael.

Ya los podría escuchar más adelante, de eso se encargaría él mismo.

Tenía tanta prisa por intimar con su hermano, que no tardó en tomar con ambas manos las piernas y comenzar a masajearlas lentamente; aquellas largas y esbeltas piernas que tenían días siendo la mayor distracción cuando estaban juntos.

Aún sin quitar las manos sobre aquellas extremidades, Raphael dirigió su boca hasta la entrepierna de su hermano, quedándose ahí durante algunos segundos, simplemente dejando que su aliento hiciera la primera jugada.

—¡Ah! ¡Raph! Eso es sucio —contestó el menor con un fuerte rubor y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Sucio sí, placentero también.

Le dirigió una sonrisa retorcida antes de que su lengua pasara por toda aquella parte baja que comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más sensible, y lo supo que aquellas palpitaciones en la entrepierna de su hermano le decían que quería liberarse, pero aún tenía dudas sobre ello.

Comenzó a masajear las piernas de su hermano de arriba abajo, ayudándose así a que el estimulo fuera mucho más fuerte cada vez que su grandes manos llegaban hasta la ingle del menor. Y vaya que le funcionó, pues aquél miembro ligeramente más claro que el resto de la piel de su hermano comenzó a salir lentamente de su escondite. Entonces atrapó con su boca el resto de la colita de su hermano, haciendo que la timidez de Donnie comenzara a esfumarse.

—¡AHHH! ¡Raphael!

Ahí estaba, aquella expresión de placer la llevaba buscando desde hace tiempo y por fin podía escucharla en carne propia, no dentro de aquellos sueños que sólo lo hacían desear cada vez más a su hermano.

Con una mano, comenzó a sacar con cuidado el miembro aún temeroso de su hermano, mientras que la otra la dirigió a su propia entrepierna, dándose fuertes masajes para que su ya liberada virilidad comenzara a endurecerse y creciera más.

—Te daré el mayor placer que hayas experimentado en tu vida Donnie, lo prometo.

El menor no pudo objetar a eso, pues su aún diminuto miembro habías sido atrapado por la boca de Raphael, llenándolo por completo de una sensación tan electrizante todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto húmedo y caliente de la boca de su hermano.

Rasguñó un poco el piso ante las nuevas sensaciones. Después las llevó al rostro de su dominante, provocando que la bandana roja cayera de su rostro y quedara atorada en el cuello como si de un collar se tratase. Pero finalmente las colocó sobre los fuertes hombros de su hermano y no tardo en comenzar a tocar aquellos brazos musculosos en una clara señal de participación dentro del acto.

Raphael comenzó movimientos de vaivén con su boca mientras seguía masajeando la colita de su hermano y su propia entrepierna, pero supo que no soportaría mucho tiempo antes de querer llegar hasta el final, así que haría algo para que Donatello se viniera por lo menos una vez antes de poder penetrarlo. De aquella forma se relajaría un poco más antes de la verdadera acción.

Dejó de masturbarse a sí mismo, pues con esos pensamientos seguramente sería él quien culminara antes que el mismo Donnie.

De esa forma, tanto sus manos como su boca se dedicarían por completo a darle placer al más joven; sacó el miembro de su boca después de saborear algo de liquido seminal y con una mano lo envolvió, pero no para masajearlo, si no para mantenerlo quieto cuando comenzó a rozarlo con la punta de la lengua; comenzó a notar que el miembro de su hermano ya no crecía más, así que dedujo fácilmente que ya se encontraba en su máximo esplendor.

—Tan lindo como imaginé —dijo para después pasar su húmeda lengua por la punta.

—¡C-callate! —cerró sus piernas para obligarlo a continuar.

Raphael se rió por unos segundos y después siguió con lo que tenía planeado; volvió a concentrarse en el miembro de su hermano, dando pequeñas lamidas mientras que con la mano que tenía libre, comenzó a buscar aquello que los llevaría al siguiente nivel. Encontró la entrada de su hermano y con un dedo comenzó a rozarlo, aún sin ejercer presión.

Esto provocó irremediablemente que Donatello se viniera justo cuando Raphael había vuelto a meter todo su miembro a la boca, y sin querer dejar escapar nada, el de rojo comenzó a tragar todo lo que su hermanito estaba liberando.

Donatello quedó rendido y muy agitado, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras se pegaba cada vez más a la pared de aquel rincón donde había comenzado todo.

—Eso fue… —dijo entrecortadamente.

—¿Increíble? —lo interrumpió el mayor.

Donnie, aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados después de experimentar tan placentero orgasmo, se relajó, pero sólo poco tiempo, pues sintió que Raphael se posicionó sobre él rápidamente. Abrió los ojos y sólo alcanzó a distinguir al mayor mirarlo fijamente mientras lamía sus labios, como si quisiera devorarlo ahí mismo.

Y vaya que era lo que tenía planeado, pues sin tardar más, abrió las piernas de su hermano, colocándose entre estas mientras lo obligaba a elevar sus caderas para que aquél delgado trasero quedara completamente pegado a su pelvis.

Él quería continuar y llegar hasta el final, podía verlo en aquellos fieros ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —comenzó a mover las piernas para liberarlas del fuerte agarre de su hermano—. ¡Para!

—¿Ahora tú eres el que está jugando conmigo? —se molestó—. ¿Me dejaste avanzar hasta este punto y ahora me dices que pare?

—No quiero tener relaciones Raphael —dijo liberándose por fin de los fuertes brazos de su hermano, quien parecía cada vez más molesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —reaccionó—. ¡Lo estábamos disfrutando! ¡O más bien tú lo hacías! ¡Porque déjame decirte que aquí el único que ha recibido placer eres tú! ¡Y vaya que tu cuerpo está pidiendo a gritos algo más que una simple sesión de sexo oral!

—Claro que quiero tener relaciones —contestó el menor poniéndose de pie—. Pero no ahora, y mucho menos contigo.

Cuando se alejó de él, Donatello no logró escuchar que algo se rompía con violencia dentro del pecho de su hermano, pues aquella respuesta lo había destrozado por dentro.

Raphael había sido rechazado, y de la peo manera posible.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que Leo tenía razón; uno de los dos saldría lastimado sin continuaba con este juego, pero se había equivocado en cuanto a quien sería, pues su preocupación estaba en Donatello y no en el más rudo del grupo.

Aquello provocó un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas dentro de él; como ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que Donnie pensara de él? ¿O porqué le dolía tanto aquel simple rechazo si estaba dentro de las posibilidades del juego? Realmente lo había previsto, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo una y otra vez con tal de obtener lo que deseaba, que hasta donde sus planes marcaban, era el cuerpo de su hermano, y nada más.

Se puso una mano en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón, y aún de rodillas en el suelo, terminó por darse cuenta de que lo estaba ocurriéndole; se había enamorado, y aquel rechazo era lo que necesitaba para poder darse cuenta.

Se levantó a toda prisa, dispuesto a enfrentar a su hermano y preguntarle la razón por la cual él no era un buen prospecto para convertirse en su pareja, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que la ventanilla del proyector estaba abierta y Donatello había desaparecido.

Había huido, tanto de él, como del castigo impuesto por Splinter, que era lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos. Aún así tenía que encontrarlo, de esa forma todas sus dudas desaparecerían lo antes posible.

Salió de la cabina y después de abrir con destreza las puertas del cine, salió corriendo hacia la guarida para pedirle a Leo que ayudara a encontrarlo; sólo él podía saber a donde había ido su ahora evasivo hermano.

…_continuará._

**(festejando) ¡He terminado y por fin pude volver a actualizar! **

**¡Les dejo este largo, largo capítulo como recompensa por haberme ausentado dos largas semanas! ¡Es lo menos que merecen si han estado siguiendo esto desde el principio!**

**¿Cómo lo ven? ¿Dramático? ¿Inesperado? ¿Cruel? Por favor háganme saber sus opiniones con un lindo, lindo review (no literal, para mí todos los reviews son lindos, por más cortos que sean).**

**Muchas más sospechas liberadas para el próximo capítulo, el cual será el penúltimo del fan fic. ¡Espérenlo pronto!**

**¡Chonik! ¡Linda! Aquí va otro guiño a tus genialidades, espero lo hayas disfrutado.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Estoy muy contenta de recibir un poco más que antes. Los quiere…**

…**Miss GRavedad.**

**¡Ahora iré a ver el 3x04 de TMNT Nick version! ¡Chao!**


	5. Despedida

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas del tipo Slash y T-cest. Así como malas palabras, pensamientos y comentarios vulgares. El tema del drama sigue en pie, pues este también tiene contenido dramático hasta para regalar.

**Advertencia 2:** ¡Lemon! Así es; un lemon detallado y sin interrupciones. Por favor no se decepcionen si no es de la pareja que ustedes esperan, pues sólo pondré uno de los dos que se pueden esperar en este fic. Al finalizar el capítulo les diré porqué.

**Notas importantes:** ¿Más? Pues sí; lo que ocurre es que algunas escenas de este capítulo están basadas en un comic de la grandiosa artista **Sneefee** llamado **Black and Blue**. Si ya han leído este sexy, sexy comic, entonces sabrán de qué escena se trata. Si no lo han leído, se los recomiendo, sobre todo si tu OTP es Raph x Leo.

**Dedicaciones especiales: **En esta ocasión, el capítulo está dedicado para muchas, muchas personitas; para **cheshire**, **corlandizzeHmt**,** MAndrew**, y unos cuantos guest a los que no pude contestar sus reviews por obvias razones. **Chonik**, linda, tus comentarios siempre me animan, ¡gracias! También una dedicación muy especial a** Linna** e **invaso'rs**, quienes en cada capítulo son las primeras en comentar. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Y también una dedicación muy especial para un guest que se hace llamar **Names** y a **TotalDrama**, por mostrarse muy interesados en saber si continuaría o no. En fin, muchas gracias por haber comentado el capítulo anterior, ni se imaginan la alegría que siento cada vez que recibo comentarios como los suyos (guiño).

Para finalizar las notas previas; ¡Ultimo capítulo! Así que por favor disfrútenlo y espero que sea de su completo agrado.

…

Capítulo 5: Despedida.

—_¿Puedo pasar? __—__preguntó después de tocas variar veces la puerta y no recibir respuesta._

_Hacía ya varias noches que se había dado cuenta de que el laboratorio de Donatello estaba inactivo, y eso era extraño hasta para él, pues su hermano genio siempre era el último en ir a la cama después de que su padre casi lo obligaba, pues solía perderse entre sus experimentos y olvidaba incluso que debía dormir por lo menos un poco._

_Aquella noche se levantó por un vaso de agua, y después de pasar por aquella habitación pudo notar aquellos gemidos de tristeza que le decían que su hermano no estaba durmiendo. Otra vez._

—_Oye, ¿estás bien? __—__preguntó acercándose a la cama, pues Donatello permanecía recostado y completamente cubierto por aquellas sabanas blancas._

—_Estoy bien Leo __—__lo escuchó sorber un moco__—__. Sólo necesito dormir; con un par de horas será suficiente._

—_Claro que lo necesitas; no has dormido en días. Los demás comenzarán a notar que estás cambiando y harán preguntas __—__el líder del grupo tomó asiento en una orilla de la cama, esperando que su hermano asomara el rostro para poder verlo__—__. Si no quieres que se den cuenta de lo que pasó entre tú y April, deberías recuperarte un poco. ¿Te parece si mañana hacemos una "Cacería de Tortugas"? Eso seguro te levantará el ánimo._

—_Nada puede distraerme Leo __—__dijo lamentándose mientras el mayor lo descubría__—. Además, nada paso entre ella y yo. Simplemente le dije lo que sentía y la única respuesta que obtuve fue que ya estaba enamorada; pero no de mí. Realmente no tuve que buscar mucho para saber de quién se trata._

_La deprimida tortuga enterró el rostro en la almohada para que su hermano no viera las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos al recordar las exactas palabras que la chica le dijo aquella fatídica tarde de hace dos semanas. ¿Cómo no recordarlo si exactamente después aquél detestable joven de cabello negro había llegado con la excusa de que le debían una tarde de estudio?_

_Definitivamente no lo creyó; ni en un millón de años._

—_Agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, hermano —dijo levantándose un poco—. Pero realmente me dolió el rechazo. De verdad hubiera preferido callar y seguir siendo los buenos amigos que éramos en lugar de esto; desde entonces ella no nos visita, y si no fuera porque Rapha es el mejor amigo de Casey, estoy seguro que tampoco lo veríamos por aquí tan seguido._

—_No digas eso Donnie. Jamás prefieras quedarte con la duda e imaginando qué pasaría. Hiciste lo que debías hacer al decirle lo que sentías; si ella no te corresponde, deberías arreglar las cosas. Habla con nuestra amiga y dile que no quieres que cambien las cosas entre ambos._

—_Es difícil —entristeció—. No sé cómo hacerlo. De verdad. Quiero verla; que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes y que nuestros hermanos vuelvan a tener nuevamente el grupo de amigos que éramos._

—_Entonces hazlo __—__le sonrió Leo__—__. Debes ver adelante y seguir con tu vida; el día de mañana tanto April como Casey llegaran con la noticia de que están juntos, y para entonces tú deberás estar bien, comenzando contigo mismo. Si ella ya eligió, tú deberías hacer lo mismo._

_Leo se sentía feliz; después de semanas por fin podía ver la sonrisa de su hermano, quien inmediatamente lo abrazó, pues fue lo primero que pasó por su mente tras las palabras de su sabio hermano._

—_Tengo tanta suerte de que fueras tú quien se enterara de lo que me pasa, pues no podría soportar pasar por esto yo sólo __—__lo abrazó con más fuerza__—__. Gracias Leo._

_El joven líder respondió aquella acción de igual manera, así que no tardó en sentir la humedad de aquellas lagrimas resbalar por el rostro de su hermano hasta llegar a su cuello. Donatello se sintió tan apenado por manchar la piel del mayor que rápidamente se alejó de él, pero para su mala suerte, Leo giró su rostro para poner atención a aquellas lágrimas y tratar de limpiarlas, así que los labios de ambos se rozaron._

—_¡Lo siento! __—__dijo el más alto poniendo sus manos sobre los labios._

_Leo aún lo mantenía abrazado cuando Donatello se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la cama, así que se lo llevó con él, quedando inevitablemente el mayor sobre el joven genio._

_No sabía por qué, pero la mirada apenada de su hermano menor lo estaba perturbando, sobre todo cuando repentinamente pudo ver aquél color cielo en lugar de la tonalidad rojiza que lo caracterizaba; aquél lindo celeste con el que todas las noche soñaba y que lo miraba de la misma forma inocente que daba paso a un sorprendente desahogo sexual nocturno._

_Así que supo perfectamente la razón por la cual acercó sus labios hasta esa boca asustada, la cual ya estaba liberada de aquellas delgadas manos que la cubrían. Al parecer también esperaba deseoso aquel contacto tan íntimo._

—_Lo siento __—__dijo el mayor antes de unirse por completo en un ardiente beso._

_Y podía decir con toda libertad que era deseo y lujuria lo que ambos sentían en aquel momento, pues las manos de su hermano menor se movían de forma frenética sobre su plastrón, desesperado por recibir la misma atención._

_Leonardo quitó las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo del menor y no tardó en posicionarse sobre él, comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo con intensas caricias que sólo podía describir el apuro que tenía por llegar mucho más lejos en tan poco tiempo._

—_¡Ah! ¡Leo! __—__gimió el menor cuando su hermano le dio un leve mordisco en el labio inferior._

_Al escuchar aquello, el líder de las tortugas se separó a toda prisa, pues la voz que había producido aquél sonido no era la que esperaba. Donatello se dio cuenta de esto, y apenado, prosiguió con la charla._

—_No quiero incomodarte Leo __—__dijo con algo de tristeza__—__. Así que, deberías irte para que esto no se salga de control y… Pase algo que no debería pasar._

_El mayor sintió el frio que produjo que su hermano retirara aquella delgada mano sobre su plastrón pectoral y enseguida lo detuvo, pues extrañamente lo estaba necesitando más que nunca._

_El de azul se lanzó nuevamente sobre los labios de su hermano y reanudó el intenso beso que habían comenzado hace nada. Cuando se separaron, el joven genio comenzó a besar el cuello del mayor y esto provocó que aquella llama que se apagó con aquél instante de lucidez, volviera._

_Leonardo no tardó mucho en quedar colocado entre las piernas del menor, quien las separó para que pudiera estar más cómodo cuando…_

—_Por favor sé gentil __—__rogó el joven genio cuando le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas._

_Leonardo comprendió aquellas palabras y descendió lentamente por el cuerpo de su hermano dejando algunos besos en el camino; ya que ambos estaban de acuerdo en que algo como aquello ocurriera, trataría de cumplir los deseos de Donatello._

_El siguiente paso sería prepararlo para lo que venía, y por lo que pudo notar cuando se introdujo en él, su hermano era virgen. _

_En realidad ambos lo eran._

_Con cada movimiento de su pelvis pudo notar que el menor borraba aquellas lágrimas que en un principio habían provocado aquel amoroso abrazo que después había dado paso a algo más provocador y perverso._

—_Lo siento __—__se disculpó el mayor cuando después de terminar el acto carnal, ambos se sentaron sobre la cama y quedaron recargados sobre el pequeño respaldo de madera prensada__._

—_¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Donatello sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo… También estuve de acuerdo en esto. Soy tan culpable como tú._

—_Sí pero, no sabía que tú eras… Ya sabes… Que nunca habías tenido relaciones antes —dijo Leo mientras su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo._

_Extrañamente, Donnie comenzó a reír sutilmente mientras acariciaba la mano del mayor y volteaba a verlo por primera vez desde que habían terminado de hacerlo._

—_Era lógico, ¿no crees? Tenemos quince años, así que no me extrañaría que tú también lo fueras._

_Leonardo sonrió y ambos suspiraron; aquél momento de relajación no duró mucho, pues la culpabilidad seguía en mayor de los Hamato._

—_Ahora soy yo quien se siente mal —dijo el joven genio entrelazando las manos de ambos—. Estoy casi seguro de que tienes a alguien especial y acabas de traicionar ese sentimiento acostándote conmigo. De verdad lo siento; no debí permitir que esto continuara, pero me sentía tan solo y anhelaba la compañía de alguien. Creo que tuviste mala suerte al acerarte a mí, aunque fuera de forma inocente como lo fue en un principio._

—_Y volvería a hacerlo Donnie; jamás permitiría que te consumieras en depresión si estuviera en mí evitarlo. Y tienes razón, esto es algo que no puede volver a repetirse porque ambos estamos enamorados de alguien más, y aunque en tu caso no fuiste correspondido, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a quien pueda valorarte tanto como yo valoro a ese alguien especial que no puedo sacar de mi mente._

—_Prometo que no le diré nada a Mikey, hermano —le sonrió cuando Leonardo abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a mi hermanito? Al principio estaba molesto, porque creí que era simple deseo lo que sentías por él, pero ahora que estás abriéndote conmigo estoy seguro de que no es sólo eso. Fue por eso que me disculpé, pues creí que al desahogarte conmigo ese deseo hacia Mikey se calmaría; pero veo que no es así —Donatello abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro en ellas, pues parecía molesto consigo mismo—. Siento que acabo de traicionar a mi dulce hermano menor; espero que algún día Mikey pueda perdonarme._

—_¿De qué hablas Donnie? —Leonardo comenzó a acariciar el caparazón de su hermano para tranquilizarlo—. Eso que dices no tiene sentido; Mikey ni siquiera sabe que estoy enamorado de él. Y si llega a saberlo no creo que ese sentimiento sea correspondido; pensará que estoy enfermo o completamente loco._

—_Lo siento Leo. En verdad lo siento mucho._

En aquellos momentos, Leonardo no podía ver a los ojos a su hermano más pequeño, pues sabía que estaba destrozado por aquella anécdota recién descubierta.

—Lo siento mucho, Mikey. De verdad no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haber involucrado a Donnie en esto. Lo usé y lo lastimé por mi deseo desenfrenado por tenerte a ti. Por poseerte. Y aunque él lo siga negando, sé que se siente sucio y lamenta haberte traicionado de esta forma; aunque en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos sabía que tú tenías estos sentimientos por mí.

Terminó de hablar y el ambiente se había puesto pesado; Leonardo quería que cualquier cosa pasara, que Mikey dijera algo, lo que sea, no importaba si eran palabras de odio pero ya no soportaba más aquél sepulcral silencio.

Entonces sintió aquella mano; la más suave que había sentido en su vida aún y cuando sabía que su hermanito tenía las mismas rutinas intensas que él durante todos estos años. Levantó la cabeza y lo observó a los ojos; estaba llorando, pero también mantenía una mirada tranquila y atenta.

—Entiendo que me odies Mikey —dijo antes de suspirar con lamento—. Está en ti decidir si continuamos o todo queda aquí. Y créeme que entenderé cualquier decisión que tomes.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos más para que su hermanito se animara a decir algo.

—¿Todo eso que le dijiste a Donnie, se trataba sobre mi? —preguntó con voz baja y algo de miedo esperando escuchar algo que no quería.

—¡Por supuesto! —reafirmó Leo—. Jamás hablaría así de alguien que no fueras tú. El quererte así fue lo que me llevó a actuar de esa manera con Donnie y lastimarlo, pues él necesitaba de alguien que se quedara a su lado y le diera el amor que April no pudo ofrecerle —agachó la mirada y habló con lamento—. Y yo lo arruiné. Me aproveché de él y sólo obtuve lo que buscaba en aquellos momentos.

—¿Es por eso que no quieres que Rapha se acerque más a él? —preguntó el pequeño—. ¿Crees que él también quiere sólo eso de Donnie y más tarde lo hará a un lado tal y como tú lo hiciste?

Leonardo sintió aquellas palabras crueles pero acertadas; Mikey sabía exactamente lo que él pensaba, pero lo más sorprendente era que él ya sabía lo estaba pasando entre Donatello y Raphael.

—No se necesita ser más inteligente para darse cuenta de cómo ve Raphael a nuestro hermano —dijo Mikey con tristeza—. Desde que comenzó su castigo he notado que lo trata diferente, y esa mirada que tiene cada vez que lo ve… —cerró los ojos fuertemente de sólo imaginarlo—… Definitivamente Donnie tiene mala suerte por haberse topado con dos idiotas como ustedes.

El corazón de Leonardo se estrujó como nunca cuando escuchó estas crudas palabras salir de la boca de Michelangelo. Pero no podía quejarse; era sólo lo que tenía merecido. No menos.

Agachó la mirada esperando un "No quiero volver a verte" por parte de su hermano, pero eso jamás ocurrió.

—Pero por otro lado —continuó—; nunca abusaste de Donnie. Si tuviste sexo con él fue porque ambos quisieron, así que él es tan culpable como tú. Y si Raphael obtiene lo que quiere, también será porque Donatello accedió. Así que no es necesario que pongas a nuestro hermano como una víctima.

—¡Mikey! —se sorprendió Leo.

No pudo evitar voltear a verlo a los ojos; ese no era su hermanito inocente al que siempre conoció, si no un adulto hablando de lo que realmente opinaba hacia un tema de adultos. Tema del cual, parecía tener toda la razón hasta estos momentos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó cuando vio esa mirada preocupada en el rostro de Leo—. Pero es lo que pienso —inmediatamente dibujó una sonrisa forzada—. Siempre pensé que algún día serías tú quien regañara a Raphael por ser el primero en convertirse en hombre y arruinar la reputación de una inocente damisela. Y ahora resulta que ni damisela ni Raphael precoz; al final fueron tú y Donnie quienes dieron ese importante paso… Juntos.

—Y es la peor decisión que he tomado en mucho tiempo. Debí haberlo rechazado; decirle que esto nos arruinaría a ambos como familia.

—Pero Donnie no te odia —le dijo Mikey—. Él es muy abierto; inmediatamente nos daríamos cuenta si eso pasara.

—Lo sé —contestó Mikey—. Aclaramos las cosas y decidimos hacer como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero creo que eso le hizo más daño del que ya tenía; en cuanto Raphael comenzó a tratarlo mejor, noté que él lo aceptó, aún y cuando nunca se llevaron especialmente bien. Lo arrojé a sus brazos y no pude evitarlo.

Mikey se quedó callado, y por lo tanto, Leonardo también. Tanto silencio incomodó al mayor, así que no miró otra opción más que retirarse de esa habitación y dejar a solas a su hermanito.

Se levantó, pero la mano apresadora de Michelangelo lo detuvo.

—No te vayas —Leo observó la suplica en sus ojos llorosos—. Estoy muy confundido con esto que me has dicho, pero mis sentimientos por ti aún son los mismos —inmediatamente lo abrazó, haciendo que el contacto de sus miradas se rompiera—. Donnie fue tu pasado y ahora quiero que sea sólo eso; el pasado. Tú y yo no teníamos nada cuando sucedió y eso es lo importante; jamás me engañaste porque no tenías ningún compromiso conmigo.

Leonardo deshizo el abrazo y miró esos ojos color cielo suplicar por una oportunidad, aún y cuando él era la víctima en todo esto. Al final lo besó, y aquello que lo hizo sonreír cuando atrapó los labios de su hermano fue que éste no lo rechazó.

—Te amo Mikey —dijo entre suspiros cuando separó sus labios por un segundo—. Desde ahora sólo besaré tus labios, y sólo tocaré tu cuerpo. Lo prometo.

El pequeño gimió cuando su hermano dijo esto, y después de delinear juguetonamente el mentón de Leo con unos de sus dedos, dijo:

—Entonces comienza a cumplirlo; aprovecha que no hay nadie en cada y hazme tuyo.

—Mikey… —dijo como en un suspiro, respirando el aliento de su hermano, quien parecía cada vez más decidido a llegar hasta el final con él—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Más daño me hace pensar que el ultimo que estuvo contigo no fui yo —le dijo para después ser él quien lo besara.

El menor, visiblemente más bajito que su hermano, se puso de puntitas para poder rodear el cuello de su hermano con sus brazos, asegurándose así que sus cuerpos quedaran aún más unidos. Al sentirlo así de cerca, aquél sentimiento que despertaba en él cada vez que soñaba con la inocencia de su hermano se hizo presente, así que lo tomó de las manos y lo condujo hasta su habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo recostó en la amplia cama y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente.

Cuando Leo terminó el beso, Mikey comenzó a reír como niño pequeño al cual le hacen cosquillas en los pies.

—¿Qué…? —se quedó sin palabras.

—Lo siento —se limpió las lagrimas que tenía presentes desde hace rato, aún con unas risitas asomándose de vez en cuando—. Lo que pasa es que siempre imaginé que nuestra primera vez sería en tu cama, así que sólo me siento feliz de que así vaya a suceder.

Leo sonrió con ternura al ver la amplia sonrisa de su hermanito y esos ojos azules que habían dejado la tristeza de lado para dejarlo ver las ilusiones que tenía puestas en ese momento tan especial.

—Nunca me dejes —suplicó el más joven.

—Nunca. Te doy mi palabra.

Después de darle un tierno beso en los labios, Leonardo descendió por el cuerpo de su hermano, marcando un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta donde debería haber un ombligo si es que fueran humanos. Lentamente, y para tortura de Mikey, tardó un poco más en llegar hasta su entrepierna, buscando aún más contacto que el que había comenzado hace apenas unos días.

Así daría inicio a lo que sería, según Leo, la noche más maravillosa de su vida.

…

Estaba cansada. Aquellos entrenamientos nocturnos que Splinter la obligaba a hacer desde hace algunos días eran agotadores; odiaba llegar a casa en tan malas condiciones y que su padre la reprendiera porque cada vez la veía más cansada.

Pero ese era el alto precio a pagar para convertirse en una verdadera Kunoichi; una de alta categoría y no la niñita débil que siempre era considerada cada vez que su sensei le daba una misión que cumplir junto a los chicos.

Ahora que el pensamiento de esos inseparables seres con los que compartía casi todo en su vida, recordó que Casey estaba a pocos metros de donde ella y Splinter entrenaban; observándola con una cara de absoluta diversión. Siempre parecía disfrutar aquellas maniobras casi imposibles que solían hacer a esas horas de la noche cuando nadie parecía pasar por esos lugares tan extremos de la ciudad.

Era tan extraño ver a gente acercarse a ese lugar que cuando sintieron una presencia justo sobre ellos, saltando de edificio a edificio, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse, pero lejos de que Splinter decidiera esconderse, observó detalladamente la figura que rápidamente pasó sobre ellos.

—¿Donnie? —se preguntó asombrada April tras reconocerlo, aún y cuando se trató de sólo un instante.

—¡Parece que se dirige a la guarida! —dijo Casey subiendo la voz para que pudieran escucharlo.

«Y está completamente solo», dijo para sí misma la chica cuando notó que Raphael no lo acompañaba. Sabiendo lo que eso significaba, volteó a ver a Splinter esperando que su reacción no fuera tan grave, pero se equivocó; parecía molesto, pues había olvidado la última vez que había visto esa mirada tan fría en aquella presencia que por lo regular solía ser amable.

—El entrenamiento terminó —dijo sin salir de su actitud apacible—. Es hora de ir a casa.

El corazón de April se aceleró; tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y la mirada que compartió con Jones claramente le decía que el chico pensaba lo mismo.

…

Estaba feliz, pues no tenía algún recuerdo que superara aquella sonrisa que tenía tatuada en el rostro en estos momentos. Todo había sido perfecto y definitivamente nada podía arruinar este romántico momento.

No podía contar los minutos, pero estimaba que ya había pasado al menos una hora desde que Leonardo se quedó dormido justo después de mantenerlo abrazado cuando todo terminó; aquél acelerado corazón lo arrulló por un momento pero no pudo dormir al quedarse viendo la tranquila expresión del mayor cuando poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo; después de todo, quien más se había esforzado había sido él.

Ahora estaba ahí, recostado en el pecho de Leo mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón al dormir. Quería quedarse así por el resto de su vida y aún así podría decir que esta sería totalmente perfecta.

«Leo y yo hicimos el amor» pensó con alegría, simulando a una niñita que recibía su primer beso.

Quería que algo así se repitiera todos los días, pues la pasión de su hermano era maravillosa; fue sexy, amable, paciente, cariñoso y…

—_¡LEO!_

Siendo el claro ejemplo de uno de los mejores ninjas que existían, Leonardo se despertó inmediatamente cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta con desesperación. Ante el brusco movimiento, deshizo el abrazo que Mikey mantenía y el pequeño rodó un poco hasta casi caer de la cama.

Rápidamente Leonardo lo detuvo al tomarlo de la mano, pero la sorpresa de ver a Raphael de pie en la puerta de su habitación lo había hecho soltar la mano de Mikey y este cayó sin objeción alguna, llevándose consigo gran parte de la sabana en la que estaban envueltos.

Por su parte, el de rojo se quedó inmóvil al saber claramente lo que había pasado entre sus hermanos mientras la casa permanecía casi vacía salvo por ellos dos.

—¿Qué quieres Raphael? —preguntó el mayor un tanto agresivo mientras ayudaba a su nuevo amante a ponerse de pie.

Cuando aparentemente Mikey se había recuperado, una punzada de dolor apareció en la parte baja de su plastrón y de su colita, así que soltó un ligero quejido que alarmó a Leonardo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cambiando su tono molesto a uno preocupado.

—¡Wow! —interrumpió un sorprendido Rapha—. ¿Al final fue Mikey el pasivo? Con la actitud que mostraste últimamente creí que él terminaría metiéndotela.

Ante este comentario Mikey se sonrojó completamente y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Leo, quien quería fulminar a su molesto hermano en este preciso momento.

—Vuelvo a preguntar —repuso un tanto cabreado—; ¿Qué quieres?

El rostro de Raphael dejó de verse divertido y pasó a torcerse en uno completamente asustado; esto alarmó a Leo, quien inmediatamente notó que Donatello no estaba pegado a su hermano como debía ser.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo en un tono sorprendentemente amable.

Mikey, quien permanecía con el rostro oculto, volteó a ver a su otro hermano mayor; parecía destrozado después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Algo malo estaba ocurriéndole y Leo lo sabía, pues su corazón volvió a acelerarse en cuestión de segundos.

—Quédate aquí —dijo Leo amablemente a su pequeño amante mientras lo ayudaba a tomar asiento en la cama—. Necesito hablar con Raphael, pero volveré lo antes posible, lo prometo.

Mikey le regaló una sonrisa forzada antes de verlo desaparecer cuando cerró la puerta después de que ambos salieron. Rápidamente Rapha lo obligó a caminar hasta que llegaron al dojo; de esa forma Mikey no podría escucharlos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó cuando vio a su hermano vigilar la puerta corrediza—. ¿Dónde está Donnie?

—Lo perdí —respondió preocupado—. Me distraje un par de segundos y cuando me di cuenta había desaparecido. Viejo —estaba muy angustiado y Leo lo notó en su voz—, lo arruiné. Por completo.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —lo incriminó imaginado lo peor—. ¿Lo obligaste?

—¡No! —se defendió enseguida—. ¡Jamás lo haría! Lo que pasó fue que… Tenías razón, en todo —Leo se sorprendió ante esta declaración—. Claramente mencionaste que si continuaba con esto uno de los dos saldría lastimado, y así pasó; Donnie sigue enamorado de April y yo…

—Espera, ¿qué dices? —lo interrumpió—. ¿Estás diciendo que tú estás…?

Raphael agachó un poco la cabeza y lo miro directamente a los ojos; a Leo repentinamente le pareció un cachorro lamentando un poco de cariño humano. Era extraño verlo así, pero estaba sucediendo. Su hermano, el más rudo del equipo y quien se pasaba humillando a los más pequeños, en especial al joven genio y a sus inventos, estaba muriendo por él.

Vaya que el destino tenía un humor bastante extraño, en especial con Raphael

—¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó un tanto ofendido—. Con lo que pasó fue suficiente para que me rechazara; ahora imagínate si se entera de esto.

—¿'Con lo que pasó'? ¿Entonces sí lo hicieron?

—No —resopló un poco—. Sólo… jugueteé un poco con él… Ya sabes… Con mi boca.

Leonardo enrojeció un poco después de expresar un incomodo «Oh» a su hermano, quien no parecía tener pena alguna de sus palabras. Al contrario, parecía molesto por no poder decirle que en realidad había consumado el acto completo.

—Tienes que ayudarme —exigió lo más amablemente que pudo—. A encontrarlo, claro está. Si Splinter se entera de que lo perdí me irá mal. Pero… Sobre todo, quiero que me ayudes con Donnie. Estos cinco días fueron maravillosos y… ¡Ah! ¡Tú sabes a qué me refiero!

Leonardo se sobresaltó un poco en su sitio cuando Raphael levantó la voz así que el molesto joven rápidamente se calmó. El mayor se mostró con dudas, pero no pudo evitar preguntar algo importante a su hermano menor.

—¿Quieres intentarlo realmente? —lo vio asentir—. Sabes que algo así no significa sólo sexo, ¿verdad? Esto involucra sentimientos y respeto.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no? —preguntó un tanto fastidiado.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro que quiero ayudarte! Pero no entiendo por qué quieres que yo lo haga; siempre me contradices y ahora pides mis consejos.

—¡Esto es diferente! —Raphael comenzaba a mostrarse un tanto desesperado—. He notado que si alguien te respeta ese es precisamente Donatello. Además, no me dejarás mentir al decir que últimamente tú y él se han vuelto más unidos. Pasabas más tiempo con él que Mikey, y mira que ellos eran un par difícil de separar.

Leonardo comenzó a sentirse culpable ante esas palabras; definitivamente el otro no sabía la terrible realidad escondida detrás de aquél sospechoso comportamiento por parte de ambos.

—Y, también yo… —terminó por abrirse completamente ante su hermano mayor—… confío plenamente en ti. Sé que serás sincero ante todo lo que me aconsejes, pues no conozco a una persona más desinteresada en ayudar a los demás.

Aquella presión que oprimía su pecho se estaba volviendo insoportable para Leonardo; tenía que decírselo, sincerarse con él así como lo había hecho con Mikey.

Estaba hablando de Raphael; si algo llegaba a pasar entre él y Donnie sin saber el pasado que tenían juntos, las cosas se pondrían mal. Realmente mal.

—Antes de que sigas hablando… —tragó fuerte para darse un poco de valor. Valor para verlo a la cara mientras decía algo que aquél no deseaba escuchar—… Hay algo muy importante que debes saber y de lo cual estoy seguro que Donnie no te ha contado.

…

Escuchó que tocaron la puerta desesperadamente, otra vez.

Mikey se levantó a toda prisa con la ligera esperanza de que se tratara de Leo, quien ya habría terminado esa 'importante charla' con Raphael. Pero después se dio cuenta del error en el que estaba; esa era la habitación de Leonardo, así que no necesitaba tocar para poder entrar en ella. Y mucho menos con la desesperación con que lo estaban haciendo.

Se volvieron a escuchar los golpes, pero esta vez acompañados de una voz bastante familiar.

—_¡__Leo!_—dijo Donnie desde el otro lado de la puerta—. _¡Soy yo! Por favor ábreme, te necesito._

Mikey se fue sobre la puerta después de escuchar esto y la abrió, encontrándose con la desesperada expresión en el rostro de su hermano el más alto; inmediatamente la cara de Donatello cambió a una totalmente desconcertada.

Por su parte, Mikey no sabía que rostro mostrarle a su hermano, pues repentinamente había sentido algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado antes; estaba molesto con Donnie, sobre todo por expresar que _él_, precisamente _él_, necesitaba desesperadamente a Leonardo.

A _su_ Leonardo.

Donatello notó esto, pues la expresión dulce de su hermano estaba ausente en estos momentos.

—¿Qué haces en la habitación de Leo? —preguntó curioso de la situación pero rápidamente desechó la idea de querer una explicación—. ¿Puedes decirme dónde está? En verdad lo necesito —pausó un poco esperando que la expresión de su hermano cambiara por lo menos un poco—. Mucho.

Mikey no sabía por qué se estaba sintiendo así, después de todo, Leo ya le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba e incluso habían hecho el amor hace nada; pero ahí estaba Donnie, aparentemente desesperado por hablar de 'algo muy importante' precisamente con Leo, al igual que Rapha.

Agachó la mirada por permitirse esos pensamientos tan egoístas, y aunque eso significara que Leo llegara un poco más tarde con él, no podía mentirle a su hermano, quien parecía tener muchos problemas en estos momentos.

—Creo que está en dojo —respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues estos se encontraban un poco inestables.

—¡Gracias Mikey!

Donnie salió corriendo aparentemente feliz por encontrarse con su hermano mayor, mientras Mikey seguía pensando en cosas que realmente lo avergonzaban; como en la posibilidad de que el joven genio estuviera ocultando algunos sentimientos por el mayor, aún y cuando este último le había asegurado que nada más había ocurrido entre ellos.

—Eres un tonto Mikey —se reprendió en voz baja para después entrar nuevamente a la habitación.

Donatello por su parte, se dirigió rápidamente al dojo, pero a unos pasos de llegar, escuchó un sonido tan preocupante que apresuró sus pasos; parecía que alguien estaba golpeando el piso de madera como si quisiera partirlo por la mitad.

Lo malo fue que al abrir la puerta, no vio ningún piso partido ni una sola tabla despojada de su lugar, si no a sus hermanos mayores rodando por el piso en plena pelea. O más bien, a Raph tratando de propinarle un fuerte golpe a Leo mientras este trataba de defenderse lo mejor que podía ante ese manojo de músculos que era Raphael Hamato.

—¡Infeliz! —gritaba el joven rudo mientras intentaba ahorcarlo—. ¡Voy a matarte!

Desde ese lugar podía verlo; el rostro de su hermano estaba deformado por una rabia que jamás imaginó ver en él. Era lógico ver la cara molesta de Raphael todos los días de su vida, pero aquella era un tanto extrema, como si en realidad quisiera matar a quien tenía debajo.

—¡Rapha-el! ¡Calma! —dijo en un grito ahogado tratando que quitárselo de encima—. ¡Lo siento! ¡De-verdad!

Donatello se asustó cuando vio el puño de Raphael parar directamente en el rostro de Leonardo, y ya que había fracasado al tratar en ahorcarlo, los golpes fueron más efectivos de lo que esperaba. Rápidamente, el joven genio se acercó para intentar separarlos antes de que algo más grave sucediera.

Justo cuando se acercó a ellos, ambos se golpearon a puño limpio, provocando que salieran disparados al lado contrario gracias a la fuerza con la que fueron arrojados.

Instintivamente, Donatello corrió para auxiliar a Raphael mientras Leonardo yacía boca arriba en el brillante piso de madera. El más alto se puso de rodillas, poniendo una mano en el brazo de Raphael y la otra en el rostro, muy cerca de donde había recibido el golpe de Leonardo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación pero Rapha no respondió, pues estaba recuperándose del aturdimiento.

Leonardo se levantó de su lugar mientras masajeaba su cuello al sentir que este ardía, pues su hermano había logrado hacerle daño de verdad. Entonces observó la curiosa escena donde pudo notar algo muy interesante.

Donnie acariciaba el rostro de su hermano tratando de que su labio no se hinchara debido al golpe, pero cuando este abrió los ojos rápidamente lo empujó para alejarlo.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —ordenó cegado por su cólera.

Este rechazo provocó que un fuerte vacío se formara en el estomago de Donatello; ¿no se suponía que Raphael quería estar con él? Aunque esto sólo reafirmaba la teoría de que su hermano lo quería para una sola cosa, como lo demostró un par de horas antes cuando estaban a solas en aquella cabina de proyección.

—Quiero ayudarte. Si no te tratas esos golpes quedarán unas marcas muy notables y Splinter preguntará qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes —trató de clamarlo el más alto.

—¿Porqué no vas y curas a Leonardo? Tal vez después de ser su enfermera puedas volver a cogértelo.

La cara de Donatello lo decía todo; estaba tan sorprendido y preocupado por aquellas palabras que instintivamente se giró para ver a su hermano mayor, aquél que apenas podía ponerse de pie.

—Tuve que decírselo Donnie —dijo con mirada de lamento—. Lo siento.

Donatello negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que no se preocupara, pues era algo que tenía que pasar en algún momento. Aunque hubiera preferido decírselo él mismo en lugar de que se enterara por alguien más.

Leonardo en verdad debía tener una buena razón para haberlo hecho sin consultárselo.

Vieron a Raphael dirigirse a la puerta del dojo con una pierna lastimada e intentaron detenerlo.

—¡Raph no te vayas! —pidió Donatello—. Necesito explicarte lo que sucedió.

—No necesito más humillaciones por esta noche. Suficiente tuve con que me dejaras a medias para después saber que estás interesado en otro. Y peor aún; que ya le perteneces.

—¡No es así! —se desesperó un poco el joven genio—. Tienes que saber la verdad de porqué actué así.

Raphael ignoró completamente las palabras de su hermano y tomó la puerta del dojo para abrirla y salir de una buena vez. Alejarse de esos dos sería lo mejor de todo.

—¡Raphael! —la voz de Donnie comenzaba a quebrarse

—¡¿Qué no entiendes lo que están tratando de decirte?! —Leonardo levantó la voz al ver que su hermano no hacía caso—. ¡Donnie no está enamorado de mí! ¡Él te quiere a ti! ¡Compréndelo de una buena vez!

Esto fue el remedio que necesitaban para que Raphael pudiera quedarse quieto sin intentar salir del dojo. La bajita tortuga los observó con curiosidad, portando un aire de ofensa por aquellas palabras que su hermano le había revelado.

Donatello lo observó directo a los ojos, como tratando de darle el consuelo que necesitaba para que su dañado interior sanara, pero esto lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo puso peor. Después de escuchar un fuerte gruñido por su parte, Leonardo lo vio dirigirse a él a gran velocidad, aún y cuando hace unos momentos había dañado considerablemente su pierna al tratar de defenderse de sus ataques.

Raphael tacleó a su hermano mayor y ambos fueron a parar hasta el otro extremo del dojo, pues el ninja de rojo quería una batalla en serio.

—¡Ya basta de humillaciones! —dijo con voz colérica.

—¡Raphael! ¡Déjalo! —rogó Donnie—. ¡Esto no puede continuar así! ¡Raphael! —pero en ningún momento el de rojo hizo caso, desesperando al más alto a tal grado de una solución extrema—. ¡Leo tiene razón! ¡Aunque jamás quise admitirlo hasta ahora!

Raphael se distrajo tanto con este último comentario por parte del más alto que no vio cuando Leonardo le propinó un fuerte golpe en la quijada, cosa que lo hizo salir disparado al centro del dojo. Alarmado, nuevamente por lo que podía pasarle, Donatello corrió hacia él y lo revisó detalladamente.

Leo se puso de pie con un par de golpes extra, pero no hizo mucho al ver la enternecedora escena frente a él; Donnie acariciaba el rostro de Raphael mientras este permanecía sentado en el suelo y sin quitarle la vista a esos ojos rojizos que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste? —preguntó el de rojo con una voz mucho más calmada mientras no dejaba de verlo directamente. Parecía respirar con mucha dificultad.

—Ya te lo había dicho; estaba destrozado por el rechazo de April, y Leo se portó tan bien conmigo que…

—No me refiero a eso —lo interrumpió—. ¿Por qué me rechazaste de esa forma si dices quererme tanto?

—Porque tú no viste lo que yo vi en tu mirada cuando querías continuar —dijo desviando un poco sus ojos por la pena—. Era como si realmente estuvieras viendo a un pedazo de carne después de días de hambruna. Jamás me miraste con cariño, sólo con deseo.

Molesto consigo mismo, Raphael se levantó con ayuda de su hermano y cruzó miradas con Leo; parecía reclamarle tantas cosas.

—Me debes muchas explicaciones —fue lo único que le dijo después de ver aquella mirada seria en esos ojos azules como la bandana que traía puesta.

Por su parte Leo sólo asintió ligeramente, aliviado de que las cosas se calmaran un poco; su hermano había recibido la lección que merecía por tratar de usar a Donnie como a un juguete, pero llegar el extremo de los golpes era algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Después hablarás con él —dijo Donnie ayudándolo a caminar hacia la puerta del dojo—. Primero revisaré tus heridas para que no se pongan peor. Si Splinter se entera de esto…

Y ahí estaba; justo cuando abrieron la puerta se toparon con la última persona que imaginaron ver en aquellos momentos. Splinter estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta, tomando del brazo a un entristecido Mikey que observó a los tres con detalle. Cuando vio que Leo tenía un par de golpes en cuello, corrió hacia él para atenderlo, pero al mayor era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos, pues la seria mirada de su padre era de preocuparse. Tanto, que apenas pudo notar que April y Casey lo acompañaban cuando se abrió paso al interior del dojo.

Aquella mirada pesada y molesta que pocas veces habían visto en su vida, se concentró en Donatello y Raphael, quienes comenzaron a mostrarse nerviosos.

—Estoy decepcionado de ustedes —habló finalmente a sus dos hijos medianos—. Desobedecieron mis órdenes aún y cuando fui bastante claro con mis palabras.

—Sensei, Raphael no… —Donnie quiso dar una explicación, pero con una señal Splinter le ordenó que guardara silencio.

—No necesito saber quien fue el que inició todo. Si fuiste tú quien escapó tu hermano debió ser lo bastante precavido como para impedirlo, fue por eso que lo puse a él a tu cuidado —el hombre rata respiró hondo, pues parecía cansado a parte de dolido—. Ambos recibirán un castigo extra por desobedecer deliberadamente mis órdenes.

—Sí sensei —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, conformándose.

—Pero no serán los únicos —volteó a ver a Leonardo y a Michelangelo, quienes permanecían atentos a las palabras de su padre—. Donatello será castigado por desobediente. Pero Raphael y Leonardo tendrán un castigo mucho peor por atreverse a romper la paz entre ustedes.

Dicho esto, todos observaron con detalle lo que seguramente el sabio hombre estaba viendo; sus hijos mayores tenían infinidad de golpes por todo el cuerpo.

—Son hermanos, y me decepciona saber que la única manera que tuvieron de arreglar sus problemas fue con violencia. No les enseñé a luchar para que se enfrentaran entre ustedes —después de ver la culpabilidad en los rostros de Leo y Rapha, Splinter puso toda su atención en el más pequeño de sus hijos—. Y tú, Michelangelo; me entristece saber que no dudaste en decirnos que tu hermano había llegado sólo a casa, sin la custodia de Raphael.

Mikey miró con culpa a Donnie, quien inmediatamente comprendió lo que su padre estaba diciendo en aquellos momentos.

Splinter, April y Casey se sorprendieron de no ver a nadie frente al televisor cuando llegaron a la guarida, así que inmediatamente se dirigieron a las habitaciones de los chicos. Para sorpresa de los tres, encontraron a Mikey en la recamara de Leonardo, aparentemente muy inquieto y nervioso.

Le preguntaron qué había pasado y donde se encontraba Leo, pero no quiso decir nada; era como si estuviera protegiéndolo de algo. Pero cuando Splinter le preguntó sobre el paradero de Donatello, Mikey respondió que había llegado a la guarida hace apenas unos minutos y completamente sólo.

—Lo siento 'D' —dijo el pequeño lamentándose.

Donatello sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza diciendo claramente que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pues él había sido demasiado tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que había hecho; Mikey y Leo por fin estaban juntos, y si eso había ocurrido, la integridad de su hermano mayor lo había hecho contarle al pequeño lo que había sucedido entre ellos hace apenas dos meses atrás. Llegar de esa manera tan apresurada y buscando desesperadamente la compañía de Leo había provocado los celos en su hermanito menor. Aún y cuando esas jamás fueron sus intenciones, pues como siempre, sólo buscaba los sabios consejos de su líder.

—El castigo de mantenerte vigilado se levanta —dijo el padre a su hijo el genio—. A partir de mañana les diré que nuevo castigo enfrentarán y por cuánto tiempo será. Ahora quiero que los cuatro vayan a la cama y piensen muy bien lo que han hecho —aquella acusadora mirada se concentró en sus hijos mayores—. Especialmente ustedes.

—Sí sensei —respondieron.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron del dojo cuando unos preocupados April y Casey les dieron el paso, pero nuevamente la voz de su padre los hizo quedarse quietos, pues tenía algo más que decir antes de que sus hijos se marcharan.

—Una cosa más; Leonardo, te prohíbo por esta noche que recibas a tu hermano en tu habitación.

Asustado, Mikey volteó a ver a su hermano mayor, quien en esos momentos parecía que luchaba por mantener su color verde en la piel. Leonardo no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa importante revelación; ¿a caso su padre sabía lo que ocurría en su habitación cuando él y Mikey estaban solos?

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, tuvo miedo. Un miedo real que incrementaba al pensar en el rechazo de su padre al saber que mantenía una relación incestuosa con su pequeño hermano.

Donatello y Raphael voltearon a verse una vez que comprendieron aquello que atormentaba la mente de su hermano mayor, pues eso no se alejaba mucho de lo que habían vivido ellos estos últimos días.

Después de que Leonardo asintió ante la nueva orden de su padre, los cuatro hermanos se marcharon, siendo vigilados por los tres restantes para que cada quien entrara a la habitación que le correspondía. Donatello ayudó a Raphael a llegar a su habitación y después observó a Splinter con súplica.

—Necesito revisarlo —dijo antes de separarse de su hermano.

—Su pierna estará bien Donatello, sólo necesita una noche de reposo y te aseguro que por la mañana estará como nuevo. Aunque no te aseguro que eso pase con todos esos golpes recibió en la cara.

Raphael observó a Donnie y con una sonrisa le dijo que obedeciera a su padre, pues no quería que le fuera peor de lo que el día siguiente le tenía preparado.

El rostro preocupado de Donnie fue lo último que Raphael vio antes de cerrar la puerta y recostarse en su amplia cama; aquella que en estos momentos le parecía tan fría al no tener a su querido hermano recostado en el otro extremo.

Suspiró, pensado en lo mal que había tratado sus hermanos momentos antes, sobre todo a Donnie, pues él no tenía la culpa de haberse llevado por la pasión cuando Leo estuvo a su lado en aquellos momentos tan dolorosos; estaba seguro, que si él hubiera tomado el lugar del mayor, la cosa habría acabado igual, o mucho peor, pues al satisfacer sus necesidades habría terminado por botar a su hermano como si se tratara de una vil ramera.

Y lo sabía porque esas eran sus intenciones desde que aquellos sueños mostraban claramente que a quien deseaba con vehemencia era al chico genio.

Qué grave error habría cometido si hubiese obtenido mucho antes lo que desde hace tanto deseaba, pues el más afectado habría terminado de ser Donatello.

—Donnie —murmuró una última vez antes de entregarse por completo al sueño.

…

Día 6: Consumado.

Finalmente el terrible momento había llegado; los cuatro hermanos estaban sentados sobre sus piernas frente a un extrañamente relajado Splinter. Todos incluso Raphael, quien parecía sólo tener una pequeña molestia en su pierna lastimada.

El silencio era tan pesado, que claramente podían escuchar sus débiles respiraciones, pues el nerviosismo no los dejaba en paz en ningún momento. Sobre todo a Mikey, pues presentía que algo malo ocurriría cuando vio que sólo Leonardo parecía tan tranquilo como si nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo.

Repentinamente, y para sorpresa de todos, el mayor respiró hondo y tomó la mano de Mikey, quien estaba sentado a su lado derecho. Splinter enarcó una ceja cuando notó la acción, pues sabía que su hijo tenía algo muy importante que decir en esos momentos.

—Te escucho —fue lo único que dijo para que el mayor se atreviera a hablar.

—Imagino —comenzó sin un solo deje de titubeo en su voz—, por lo que me dijiste ayer, que sabes exactamente por lo que estamos pasando. Y sólo darte una respuesta lo suficientemente específica para que no te quede ninguna duda; Mikey y yo nos convertimos en una pareja, y no creo ser capaz de ocultártelo por mucho tiempo, padre.

La quijada de Donatello y Raphael casi llega al suelo cuando escucharon esto, y lo primero que pensaron fue que tal vez, esta sería la última vez que verían a su hermano, pues según les había comentado Splinter una vez, las peores acciones cometidas por un ninja dentro de su grupo eran castigadas con el destierro.

Mikey agachó la mirada, pues no sabía a dónde dirigirla para no crear más problemas de los que seguramente ya tendrían en estos momentos.

—¿Cuál es la razón de estás palabras hijo mío? —preguntó el anciano.

—Solamente el que estés enterado de lo que ocurre entre nosotros; en ningún momento mis intenciones han sido pedirte permiso para hacerlo, pues nuestra relación va lo suficientemente avanzada como para tener una cara apropiada para poder implorar tu bendición.

Ahí estaba; Leonardo había puesto prácticamente la soga en su cuello con estas últimas palabras. Lo único que faltaba, era la reacción de Splinter ante esta importante revelación.

—¿Es esto verdad, Michelangelo? —preguntó directamente al menor, con una tranquilidad que impresionó incluso al más rudo de los hermanos.

Con todo el valor que su joven presencia podía ofrecer, Mikey levantó el rostro y enfrentó a su padre, asintiendo con mucha energía ante la pregunta. Su rostro estaba húmedo, pues esperaba lo peor, pero jamás dejaría sólo a Leo; lo amaba demasiado como para arriesgar todo lo que tenía por él; incluso si eso significaba ser desterrados juntos.

—Debo decir… —habló con la misma tranquilidad con la que había comenzado—… Que estoy impresionado por esta declaración. No puedo decirles que en realidad la esperaba, pues aunque estoy casi enterado de lo que sienten entre ustedes, jamás pensé que tendrían el valor suficiente para dar la cara por las acciones que han cometido dentro de nuestro hogar.

—¡Sensei…! —quiso interrumpir Leo.

—Déjame continuar, hijo —no permitió que prosiguiera—. Están en toda la razón al pensar que esto sería algo doloroso para mí, pues un padre jamás imaginaría que sus hijos tuvieran este comportamiento con los seres a quienes deberían proteger y guiar por el buen camino, como lo son los hermanos menores —Raphael y Leonardo agacharon la mirada, un tanto culpables por aquellas palabras—. Pero sería cínico de mi parte juzgarlos por sus actos cuando estoy seguro de que somos la familia más extraña de todo Nueva York, y que al momento que nos mostremos en público, yo sería tratado aún peor de lo que todos podríamos imaginar.

Los cuatro hermanos observaron con asombro a su sabio mentor; no esperaban algo como aquello de su parte.

—¿Entonces no estás molesto porque ellos tengan una relación? —preguntó Raphael completamente mareado ante la situación.

—Existen un manojo de ideas que podría aplicar en ustedes para que dejen esa extraña idea de sus cabezas; después de todo, son hermanos, y lo que ustedes están haciendo está en contra de toda ley natural. Y ya ni hablar del hecho de que también están practicando la homosexualidad. Pero esas son las reglas de los seres humanos, y hace mucho, yo dejé de ser uno de ellos.

Leonardo y Mikey sonrieron débilmente mientras se observaron con ternura; las palabras de su padre eran crudas, pero al menos sabían que no los odiaría por el camino que habían decidido tomar. Por su parte, Raphael volteó a ver a Donatello mientras trataba de esconder la sonrisa que con desesperación quería salir desde el fondo de su alma, pero la entristecida mirada de su hermano, la cual no se despegaba del suelo de madera, hizo que sus entrañas se estrujaran por la preocupación.

Lo único que quería saber en estos momentos, era lo que atormentaba la hábil mente de su hermano menor.

—Eso significa… ¿Qué estás de acuerdo con nuestra relación? —preguntó el hermano mayor.

—Me llevará algo de tiempo aceptarlo, así que por favor tengan suficiente paciencia con este viejo que creció con otras costumbres muy distintas a las de ustedes —suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Entonces por qué lo aceptas —se atrevió a hablar por primera vez el joven genio, ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

—Porque hace dieciséis años perdí a mi verdadera familia en manos de un ignorante hombre que tenía pensamientos muy distintos a los míos. No quiero ser ese hombre en estos momentos y que por mi mente cerrada, la segunda oportunidad que me dio la vida de tener una familia de verdad se vaya de mis manos sólo por no estar de acuerdo con las decisiones de mis amados hijos.

Mikey, envuelto en los sentimientos que aquellas palabras hicieron nacer en él, se arrojó a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazo como nunca en su vida lo había hecho; Splinter lo recibió amablemente, y después de acariciar un poco la pequeña cabecita verde llena de lunares, separó a su hijo de su cuerpo, pues aún había cosas que dejar en claro.

—Lo único que les pido, es que lleven una vida basada en el respeto —se dirigió especialmente a Leo y Raphael para después concentrarse en el mayor—. Y con esto me refiero, a que no tomen la decisión si no están seguros de lo que sienten, pues tomen en cuenta, que su relación como hermanos jamás volverá a ser la misma.

—Sabemos perfectamente los riesgos que esto implica —habló Leonardo—. Y te aseguro, que mis sentimientos por Mikey son auténticos y sinceros.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —sonrió sutilmente el hombre rata. Lo siguiente que hizo, fue poner esa dura mirada en Raphael, pues aún parecía esperar algo que viniera de él—. ¿Y tú Raphael… Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

El ninja de rojo, sin mostrarse por lo menos inquieto, respondió sin siquiera voltear a ver al joven genio, quien en estos momentos parecía no terminar de comprender todo lo que su padre les había dicho.

—Lo único que puedo asegurarte —dijo Raphael, obteniendo la completa atención de Donatello al creer que sus palabras serían un simple 'No'—, es que yo no mantengo ninguna relación como la que tienen Leo y Mikey con ninguno de mis hermanos. Sería desvergonzado de mi parte decirte que no siento algo muy especial, y al mismo tiempo extraño, por uno de ellos, pero puedes quedarte tranquilo, pues fui rechazado de la manera más apropiada posible.

—Ya veo —dijo el hombre mayor, notando que la mirada de su hijo genio parecía no querer despegarse de aquél que en estos momento lo estaba ignorando por completo—. Si es así, lo más apropiado será continuar con la razón por la cual los reuní a tan temprana hora del día; su castigo.

Los cuatro jóvenes se estremecieron cuando su padre sacó este tema de conversación; tal vez por un momento lograron olvidar que Splinter había prometido un castigo digno a todos los problemas causados.

—Aceptaré mi castigo sin objeción, no importa cuál sea.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con estas últimas palabras, sobre todo porque era Raphael quien las había dicho, pues era él quien siempre renegaba ante cada castigo impuesto por su padre, aunque al final terminara por cumplirlo.

Pero no se trataba de sólo eso, pues sus hermanos pudieron notar un deje de tristeza en su mirada, la cual estaba completamente clavada en el frio suelo del dojo. Era como si en aquellos momentos nada le importara.

Donatello también agachó su mirada; no sabía que pensar ante todo eso. No sabía que pensar ante la repentina poca importancia que le daba Raphael a todo.

—Eso me parece perfecto —dijo su padre antes de elegir las palabras correctas para comenzar—. Leonardo —llamó la atención de su hijo mayor—; quería decirte esto cuando estuvieras a punto de cumplir tu mayoría de edad, pero dado los recientes sucesos, creo que este es el momento ideal. Deberás prepararte, porque en tres años te convertirás en el líder definitivo de este grupo, pues he decidido retirarme como su maestro en las artes den ninjutsu.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron las cuatro tortugas.

—¿Nos dejarás solos? ¿A dónde irás? ¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡Somos demasiado jóvenes aún!

El envejecido hombre rió; era lo menos que esperaba de su pequeño Mikey.

—No me iré de sus vidas Michelangelo —intentó tranquilizarlo—. Sólo estoy diciendo, que mi tiempo como su maestro terminó. Cuando pasen esos tres años, les habré mostrado todo lo que necesitan para ser independientes y sobrellevar una vida digna como maestros ninjas. Pero eso será sólo el comienzo, pues seguirán necesitando de alguien más para que los guíe por el camino del bien, y con el que nunca olviden a trabajar en equipo. Después de todo, recuérdenlo siempre hijos míos; ustedes son hermanos, familia, y eso jamás cambiará.

—¿Y por qué no seguir siendo tú? —preguntó Leonardo, aún sin comprender las palabras de su querido mentor.

—Porque quiero dedicar el resto de mi vida a ser padre, y no maestro —fue la única y humilde respuesta del hombre mayor.

Leonado, con una sonrisa compasiva, y bajo la atenta mirada de sus asombrados hermanos, se puso de pie, pues tenía un importante mensaje para dar.

—Entonces no te decepcionaré; dentro de tres años, seré el mentor perfecto para mis hermanos y haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi desempeño.

—Sé que así será hijo mio, y es por eso, que aprovechando la terrible situación que está envenenando sus almas el día de hoy, he decidido enviarte al sur del continente, para que realices la búsqueda de un lugar ideal para ti, donde puedas obtener una importante ganancia de energía espiritual que te haga pensar muy bien en lo que has hecho últimamente.

El corazón del hermano mayor se detuvo por unos instantes; ¿había escuchado bien?

Sintió la mirada de Mikey sobre él, y de haber volteado a verlo, se habría dado cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando con aquel castigo tan extremo impuesto por su propio padre. Leonardo simplemente agachó la cabeza y asintió levemente para demostrarle a su padre que no objetaría a su decisión.

Raphael por su parte, estaba que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa; su hermano, su querido hermano mayor se iría de casa por un largo tiempo, y nada podía hacer para ayudarlo.

—Lo siento Leo —se disculpó el de rojo casi en un murmuro aún audible para todos.

Leo quería responder a eso, decirle que no necesitaba disculparse, pues a pesar de que fue Raphael quien inició la pelea, él la continuó.

—Me alegra ver que sientas algo de empatía por tu hermano, Raphael —habló Splinter antes de que Leo lo hiciera—. Pero aún no termino de dictar el castigo para todos. Leonardo; te daré un mes para que encuentres el sitio ideal donde puedas pasar gran parte de estos próximos tres años. Un lugar donde tus energías se purifiquen y estés en paz contigo mismo, y para eso, necesitas cargar con tus remordimientos y enfrentar juntos el camino en busca de la iluminación. Es por eso, que Raphael deberá ir contigo, pues será tiempo suficiente para que hagan las paces y recuerden de donde vienen; de una familia unida y libre de rencores.

En ese momento, Raphael se quedó sin habla, por lo cual pudo escuchar un ahogado gemido por parte de Donatello, quien parecía más que dolido por tener que separarse tanto tiempo de dos de sus hermanos.

Raphael quería gritar, hacer rabietas y quebrar unas cuantas cosas a su paso, pero había prometido a su padre que no objetaría ante cualquiera que fuera el castigo impuesto. Pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de ira en su interior; sería separado de Donnie, y tenía miedo de que lo poco logrado en estos días quedara en el olvido por tener que ausentarse tanto tiempo de casa.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó el de rojo, completamente calmado mientras miraba fugazmente al chico genio.

—Mañana —contestó, con un tono tan áspero que casi hizo flaquear a los dos mayores.

El dojo quedó en silencio, escuchándose solamente los pequeño sorbidos que hacía Mikey con la nariz después de intentar soportar las lagrimas.

—Por su parte —continuó el hombre, intentando no sonar tan duro con sus hijos después del anterior castigo mencionado—, Donatello y Michelangelo permanecerán a mi lado, ayudándome con el duro entrenamiento que su amiga llevará en los próximos meses. ¿Entendido?

Los dos más jóvenes asintieron con pesadez; este sería el mes más largo de sus jóvenes vidas.

Los cuatro se observaron; nunca antes se habían separado, así que esto significaría un fuerte golpe para todos, pero si Splinter había decidido que esto era lo mejor, entonces lo era.

—Pueden retirarse —lo escucharon decir—. Vuelvan a sus actividades normales, excepto por el hecho de que Donatello debe seguir con su anterior castigo de no entrar a su laboratorio; incluso creo que le daré otra semana más por haber huido de Raphael.

Donatello sonrió con nerviosismo; simplemente no se lo esperaba, pero vaya que se lo tenía merecido.

—Por esta noche, y dado que no volverán a verse en un mes, o tal vez más, no pondré reglas de habitación tal y como lo hice ayer. Pero porfavor… —suspiró al ver a Leo y Mikey sonreír—…No necesito enterarme de lo que pasa o no pasa si deciden pasar la noche juntos.

Y dicho esto, Splinter abrió la ligera puerta del dojo para que sus hijos salieran. Algo que lo hizo sonreír un poco cuando los vio marcharse, fue aquella tonalidad roja en los rostros de Leo y Mikey mientras, tomados de la mano, salían. Raphael quiso darse ánimos a sí mismo haciendo lo que normalmente Raphael haría en esos casos; darle un par de codazos en el brazo y mirarlo con cara de "ese es mi campeón".

Donatello observó todo ya que caminaba detrás de ellos. Suspiró aliviado; al menos Raphael estaba controlándose bastante bien al tratarse de su hermano mayor, aquél que fue la primera experiencia sexual del genio de morado.

…

Splinter les había dado permiso de llevar sólo lo más indispensable para el viaje y estaba buscando en su habitación aquello que no podía faltarle, y repentinamente lo encontró; detrás de una pequeña cómoda estaba una pequeña fotografía enmarcada, aquella que ya tenía el vidrio roto después de haber caído cuando instintivamente la empujó para que Donnie no la viera el primer día que pasaron la noche en su habitación.

Levantó el marco y sacó la fotografía; en ella estaba su amado hermano empujando con sus brazos aparentemente a la nada, pues faltaba la mitad de aquella imagen. Debió haber imaginado que algo andaba mal entre April su hermano el día en que encontró aquella fotografía de ambos en el basurero del laboratorio del chico genio, y dado que Spike había arruinado la única imagen que tenía de su familia, decidió quedarse con ella, no sin antes regalarle la mitad donde aparecía April a su amigo humano.

Tomo la fotografía donde estaba Donnie solo y después observó la otra, aquella que permanecía en la cómoda y en la cual Leo y Mikey posaban de forma divertida. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar la tremenda cantidad de burlas que había recibido después de decirles la razón por la que quería esa fotografía.

"¡Ow! ¡Raphie nos quiere!" dijo su molesto hermano mayor después de una risita por parte de Mikey.

Tomó el marco y guardó la fotografía junto a la de Donnie dentro de su mochila de viaje; aquella sería una grata sorpresa para Leo alguna futura noche en que se sienten frente a una fogata y se sientan solos y lejos de aquellos a quienes aman.

Entonces observó detenidamente la fotografía donde aparecen sus dos hermanos, concentrándose específicamente en el mayor; ¿estaba tan seguro de darle algo que lo hiciera feliz cuando el día anterior le había declarado algo que lo destrozó por dentro?

Se había disculpado. Había dicho que todo fue un error, pero aún así no podía dejar de crear un escenario donde Leonardo y Donatello estuvieran… ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente? ¿Leonardo fue rudo o suave con él? ¿Estaba seguro de que Donnie había sido quien lo recibió? ¿Al final lo disfrutó tanto? ¿Y si…?

—¡AHHH! —gritó repentinamente mientras guardaba con violencia la fotografía en la mochila.

Repentinamente guardó silencio cuando creyó haber escuchado un ruido que venía desde el otro lado de su habitación. Y lo escuchó de nuevo; alguien estaba al otro lado de la puerta y tocaba con ligeros golpecitos que sonaban huecos debido a la entereza de la puerta.

—¡¿Quién?! —soltó con furia.

Nadie contestó. En cambio siguieron tocando, insistiendo en que le abrieran. Caminó presuroso hasta la puerta, y después de patearla la abrió lo más escandalosamente posible, encontrándose con una inesperada sorpresa.

—¡SHHH! —quiso callarlo Donatello, quien a esas horas de la noche se escabulló hasta la habitación de su hermano—. ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? ¿Quieres que los demás sepan que estoy aquí?

—No creo que piensen mal; después de todo, nada pasa entre nosotros.

Raphael dio media vuelta y se alejó de la puerta después de ver pena en la mirada de su hermano; ¿Qué significaba eso? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su habitación a esas horas?

—Tienes que irte —ordenó el mayor mientras guardaba un par de audífonos en la mochila—. Tengo poco tiempo para descansar y quiero aprovecharlo en dormir bien.

Todo quedó en silencio y Raphael evitó tener que girarse a ver a su hermano; sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, como actuar o que decir en esos momentos. Pero no pudo detenerse por mucho tiempo a buscar las palabras adecuadas, pues escuchó unos fuertes pasos dirigirse a él peligrosamente, y justo cuando se giró, vio a Donatello sobre él, empujándolo a la cama con toda libertad. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el más alto se sentó sobre sus piernas impidiéndole que escapara.

—Por favor no digas nada… Ya no lo soporto.

Y dicho esto, atrapó los labios de Raphael en un inesperado beso, al cual difícilmente se le podía llamar así puesto que Donatello sólo restregó los labios propios contra los de su hermano y se quedó quieto.

—¿Qué _rayof eftaf hafiendo_? —preguntó con dificultad, pues la boca de Donatello permanecía fuertemente pegada a la suya.

Pero el de morado no se movió; no dijo nada; no tenía intenciones de revelar nada.

Raphael lo empujó a un lado y fue el turno de Donatello para quedar recostado en la cama mientras su hermano mayor se posicionó sobre él en sus cuatro extremidades.

El menor lo miró directo a los ojos y estos parecían suplicar algo que Raphael no lograba comprender aún y cuando la tenue luz dejaba ver aquel enternecedor brillo en su mirada rojiza.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos que no puedo comprender lo que esa mirada dice? —preguntó el de rojo.

Donatello permaneció callado, recorriendo cada detalle del rostro de su hermano como si tratara de estudiarlo para uno de sus experimentos. Raphael odiaba esa mirada; o al menos hasta el día de hoy.

—Tienes que irte —se levantó el de rojo y se sentó en la cama.

El joven genio se levantó de la cama y se sentó justo al lado de Raphael; comenzó a mover las manos con nerviosismo y por un momento a su hermano le recordó a Mikey justo cada vez que veía a Leo.

—No sé porque tengo que disculparme contigo, pero quiero hacerlo —comenzó a hablar el menor de los hermanos, llamando la completa atención de Raphael—. Me acosté con Leo y hasta ahora estoy viendo las consecuencias de ello. No lo amo —esto hizo que el de rojo por fin volteara a verlo—. Sí como mi hermano y como a una figura paternal, pero no como tú piensas.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —lo interrumpió.

—¡No lo sé! —respondió Donnie un tanto alterado—. ¡No sé qué es lo que está pasando! ¿Pero no crees que hemos pasado unos últimos días inolvidables? ¡Me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas! Y aunque quería lanzarme a tus brazos, simplemente no pude —suspiró—. Tenía miedo… Miedo de que para ti terminara siendo algo sin importancia.

—Entonces hiciste bien en dudar —dijo el de rojo—. Esas fueron mis intenciones todo el tiempo, al menos hasta el día de ayer, cuando me rechazaste y… ¡Rayos! ¿Fui tan obvio?

Raphael mostró una mirada acomplejada cuando vio a Donnie reírse de él.

—Es que fue tan extraño verte tan atento conmigo y hacías cosas tan insinuantes que me confundías todo el tiempo. Además aquella noche que despertaste… Ya sabes… "Muy animado", déjame decirte que pude escuchar mi nombre al menor un par de veces.

Donatello rió a carcajadas cuando vio que el rostro de su hermano comenzaba a combinar con su bandana, pues nunca lo había visto tan avergonzado en su vida. Cuando el joven genio dejó de reír, tomo la mano de su hermano y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

—Me gusta estar contigo. Ahora sí. Ese miedo que sentía por ti de toda la vida se fue convirtiendo en deseo desde hace algunos días, así que estoy en deuda por lo que hiciste ayer.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hab…?

Raphael, quien ya no sabía hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación, sintió nuevamente los labios de su hermano sobre los propios, pero esta vez el más joven incluyó a su lengua dentro de la hazaña. Cuando sintió aquella humedad tratando de invadirlo no se resistió, y lejos de quedarse petrificado como hace unos momentos, llevó las manos a los hombros de su hermano y recostó en la cama.

—¡No! ¡Espera!

Agarró fuerzas de no sabía dónde, pero logró dominar al dueño de los músculos más grandes de la familia y volteó los papeles, quedando nuevamente sentado sobre sus piernas.

—Sólo… Permíteme devolverte el favor.

Dicho esto, arrastró su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado sobre la pelvis de su hermano, quien rápidamente gimió ante la ficción del movimiento; Raphael estaba en otro mundo, pues era como si estuviera viendo la película más interesante del mundo cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su hermanito.

Donatello abrió un poco las piernas para poder echarse hacia el frente, quedando recostado sobre el fuerte cuerpo de su hermano. Piernas largas envueltas en piernas musculosas, pelvis contra pelvis, pecho contra pecho. Comenzó a respirarle en el rostro, seguido de algo que provocó un choque eléctrico todo el cuerpo del mayor.

—¡Ah! ¡Raph! ¡Sí!

Había comenzado a gemir aún y cuando ninguno de los dos se estaba tocando. Raphael tragó saliva; esto era mucho mejor que todo aquello que había soñado por tanto tiempo. Por esa misma razón, no lo pensó mucho tiempo antes de poner sus manos sobre las largas piernas de su hermano y regalarle un intenso beso.

—Quédate quieto —ordenó después de deshacer el beso y retirar de un ligero golpe las manos de su hermano de encima de él—. Ahora verás lo que intento hacer.

Raphael extendió sus brazos hacia los lados por petición de su hermano y después sintió las manos de Donatello abrazarlo con fuerza alrededor de su pecho, haciendo el contacto más intimo. Quedaron pecho con pecho, cara con cara. Dado que Donatello es más alto, su boca quedó a la altura de la frente de Raphael, pues lo que importaba era que su entre pierna había quedado justo sobre la de su hermano y dado que sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas, podía sentir con detalle que algo allá abajo deseaba salir.

—No comas ansias —habló Donnie en un tono extasiado, haciendo temblar aún más a Raphael—. Se pondrá mejor.

Trató de doblar su espalda lo más que pudo para que su rostro quedara justo a la altura de su hermano, y lentamente comenzó a besarlo para después comenzar a masajear la piel del cuello con su lengua.

Pero eso no fue lo mejor de todo; el menor comenzó a mover su pelvis, rozando insistentemente la entrepierna de aquel que ya no parecía tan rudo en aquellos momentos.

—¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Así! ¡Así Raph! ¡Así!

Tremendo era una palabra tan pequeña al lado del verdadero sentimiento que el mayor quería definir justo ahí; condenadamente sexy era lo más apropiado.

Y aquello era sólo el principio.

Donnie comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas en el plastrón de su hermano simulando el acto sexual, lo cual provocó aún más que el agitado cuerpo de Raphael, quien comenzó a soltar gemidos acallados por sus labios.

—¿Porqué te contienes? —preguntó el más alto.

Pasó las manos de la cintura de su hermano hasta tomarlo del rostro, donde comenzó a masajear sus labios hasta abrirlos, introduciendo su lengua cuando comenzó a emitir gemidos más sonoros.

Raphael quería usar sus manos, pero Donatello se lo tenía prohibido hasta ahora; así que sólo se dejó llevar por los calientes movimientos de quien le estaba dando el mayor placer de su vida.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, después de sacar su lengua del paladar de su hermano.

—Te lo diré cuando termines —sonrió con picardía.

El corazón de Donatello se aceleró, pues estaba pasando precisamente lo que no imaginó que ocurriría; estaba seguro que Raphael lo rechazaría a la primera oportunidad por el hecho de haberlo humillado el día anterior.

Entonces lo decidió…

Se enderezó en su lugar sin apartar su vista de los ojos claros que no podían dejar de seguir sus movimientos. Posó sus delgadas manos en el estomago de Raphael mientras con su sentadera, ponía presión en su parte baja así que fue más que delicioso para el mayor cuando Donatello comenzó un movimiento circular con sus caderas, masturbando con su intimidad el miembro ahora expuesto de su hermano.

El dominado echó la cabeza hacia atrás después de un fuerte gemido reprimido ante tal contacto; su hermano era increíblemente bueno en esto, y eso que ni siquiera estaba usando sus manos… O su boca.

—¿Quieres tocarme? —preguntó sin dejar sus provocativos movimientos.

Raphael enderezó su cuello, y después de ver esa mirada desafiante, se recargó sobre sus codos para elevarse un poco más, Pero no lo soportó mucho tiempo, pues una de las manos de Donnie comenzó a subir sobre su pecho, delineando delicadamente sus labios, provocándolo.

—Acabas de despertar al monstruo —dijo Raphael después de lamer los dedos del genio.

Dicho esto, se sentó en la cama, empujando a su hermano y deteniéndolo de los brazos para que no cayera al suelo. Lo obligó a que le rodeara el cuello con las manos y por ultimo tomó sus piernas y las acomodó alrededor de su cintura, de esa forma, el contacto con su parte íntima sería más "profundo".

Comenzó a delinear aquellas delgadas piernas con la punta de sus dedos, acercándose cada vez más a donde quería, pero cuando rozó su aún diminuto miembro con uno de sus dedos, Donatello se lo impidió.

—¡No! —emitió en un suspiro—. Sin manos.

No le parecía del todo que su hermano le diera ordenes, pero más tarde se cobraría aquel favor que estaba haciendo, pues uno era uno pequeño; en aquello momentos, lo que más deseaba era tocar cada centímetro del cuerpo del menor, y el no hacerlo se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura.

Raphael atacó el cuello del joven genio, quien si hubiese estado e sus cinco sentidos, lo habría impedido gracias a las consecuencias que esto traía consigo, pero esta vez ya no podía pensar con claridad, pues los dientes de hermano sobre su clavícula y la piel del cuello lo estaban volviendo loco.

—¡Mmmh! ¡Raph! Tu cuerpo… Está caliente.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Estaba a punto de explotar con todos esos gemidos tan excitantes que salían desde la garganta de su hermano, quien no tenía intenciones de callarlos ni por un segundo.

—Haz más ruido —ordenó el mayor—. Quiero saber cómo te hace sentir que yo haga esto…

Dado que el menor no quería que usara sus manos para masturbarlo, Raphael optó por dirigirlas a su trasero, donde comenzó a acariciarlo mientras buscaba despacio y sin prisa aquello que tanto deseaba.

—¡Ah! —gimió fuerte cuando sintió uno de los dedos de su hermano querer hacerse paso a su interior.

—Así me gusta —sonrió aún pegado al cuello del más joven—. Quiero escuchar más… —lamio despacio aquella piel verde—… Mucho más.

—Eres sucio Raph —dijo el joven genio.

—No te imaginas cuanto.

Una sonrisa perturbadoramente torcida apareció en el rostro del mayor, lo cual hizo que su hermano sintiera un frenesí indescriptible, pues aquellos ojos fijos sobre los suyos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

Quería continuar.

Quería Ir más lejos.

Lo quería todo.

—No importa cuántas veces te haya cogido Leo… —mordió su quijada para provocarle un poco de dolor—… Sigues estando muy estrecho.

Empujó el dedo un poco más hacia adentro y esto hizo que Donnie echara el cuerpo hacia atrás. Raphael lo sostuvo con un poco de dificultad, pero aquello provocó que la entrada del menor rozara por completo su miembro, lo que ocasionó que su parte baja aclamara por más contacto similar.

Raphael comenzó a mover sus caderas como si estuviera envistiéndolo, haciendo que el delgado cuerpo de Donatello se moviera en ligeras horcajas.

El genio apretó más las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano, y después de un largo escalofrió, se vino en el estomago del cuerpo que estaba prácticamente cabalgando.

—¡AHHH! ¡SIII! —se desahogó el más joven.

Unas gotas del semen esparcido en el estomago de Raphael llegaron hasta su barbilla, y mientras observaba directo a los ojos de su hermano, quien parecía querer recuperar el aliento, tomó algo del liquido blancuzco con sus dedos y lo lamió lentamente.

Literalmente, Donatello estaba hipnotizado con aquella vista. ¿A qué horas se habían invertido los papeles?

Aprovechando que su hermano parecía idiotizado, llevó sus dedos a la boca de este, obligando a que lo recibiera en su interior.

—Ensalívalos bien, o de verdad te dolerá —lo escuchó decir.

Inmediatamente Donnie se quedó quieto después de pasar fugazmente la lengua por uno de los grandes dedos de su hermano.

Por su parte, Raphael vio duda en aquella mirada rojiza que tanto deseaba hacer que se perdiera en placer puro y auténtico.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con un tono más grueso en su voz.

Rápidamente, Donatello hizo a un lado la mano de su hermano y se levantó de sus piernas. Esto hizo que el frio que sintió al sentirse expuesto le alarmara aún más. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriéndole a su tonto hermano el listo?

—Raphael yo… —le tembló la voz—… Creí que habías comprendido el mensaje.

—¿Cuál mensaje? —preguntó molesto.

—Estoy arrepentido por haberte rechazado cuando ambos deseábamos esto más que nada —comenzó a decir—, así que vine a darte placer sin tener que llegar a la cópula. Es algo así como un castigo… Para mí, claro está.

—¿Copu-qué? —preguntó algo alterado mientras el más alto rodó los ojos con frustración—. ¡Más vale que pongas en claro las cosas Donnie! ¡Viniste a provocarme y ahora yo quiero llegar hasta el final! ¿Por qué insistes en dejarme así?

—Creí que pensabas que no te merecía —dijo cabizbajo.

Raphael se quedó callado ante esa declaración. El rostro de su hermano parecía realmente triste, tanto, que era imposible no imaginar una delicada lagrima resbalar por sus mejillas en aquellos momentos.

—¡Eres un tonto! —bufó el bajito—. Prácticamente acabo de decirte que en un principio mis intenciones eran sólo tener un simple acostón contigo, ¿y ahora vienes a decirme que no te merezco? ¡Pfff!

La fuerte trompetilla que resonó en la habitación de Raphael sobresaltó a su hermano, quien repentinamente concentró su atención en el estomago manchado del de rojo.

—Dime la verdad —exigió el mayor—. ¿No me deseas? ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?

—¡No es eso! —movió las manos frenéticamente para intensificar su respuesta. Pero enseguida, entristeció nuevamente—. Lo que pasa es que… Soy fuerte creyente de sólo hacer el amor con la persona que amas.

El corazón de Raphael se estrujó por completo. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquellas palabras dolerían. Y mucho.

—Es por eso que después de tener relaciones con Leo, me sentí sucio; usado. Sé que esa no era la intención de nuestro hermano, pues estaba en mí detenerlo y no lo hice. Es por eso que no quiero volver a cometer ese error. No de nuevo —agachó su cabeza por enésima vez en la noche, pues en verdad lamentaba lo que estaba diciendo—. Es por eso que… Ayer te rechacé. Simplemente no podía.

—Porque no me amas, ¿cierto? —respondió el mayor, muy a su pesar.

Suspiró. Aquello le estaba costando media vida de dolor.

Donnie usó una de sus manos para cubrirse el rostro y comenzó a llorar. Con mucho sentimiento, para pesar del mayor.

Raphael sin poder dejar de mirarlo, aceptó su derrota y tomó asiento en la cama, esperando escuchar los pasos de su hermano al marcharse.

Estaba arrepentido de haber comenzado aquél juego donde ambos perdieron; él mucho más que Donatello, pues si de algo estaba seguro, era de lo que en estos momentos sentía por su hermano; y no es solamente deseo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Raphael.

Aquello lo sorprendió. Su hermano estaba diciéndole que no quería dar el siguiente paso porque lo ama, y eso significaba que estaba seguro de no ser correspondido.

—¿Entonces es cierto lo que dijo Leo? —preguntó el de rojo.

Donatello no entendió la pregunta, pero no se tomó mucho tiempo en meditarla, porque los ojos dilatados de su hermano acercándose a pasos agigantados lo sorprendieron. Raphael tomó el rostro del más alto y obligó a mirarlo y que pusiera atención a lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿No quieres llegar a nada conmigo porque me amas? —preguntó con desesperación—. ¿Crees que la pelea entre Leo y yo fue por mera diversión? ¿Que fue sólo porque te tuvo antes que yo? Me decepcionas Donnie.

—Raphael —murmuró con sorpresa—. ¿Entonces tu…?

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, la ruda tortuga enrojeció totalmente por segunda vez en esa noche; Donatello le mostró una sonrisa que le dejaba ver únicamente que le faltaba un diente, pues el otro estaba bastante bien escondido. Excepto por las veces en que lo besaba, pues podía ubicarlo muy dentro de su boca.

—Yo… —se animó a hablar—... Donnie yo… —comenzó a rascar su cabeza ante la desesperación—. ¡Ah! Por favor no me hagas decirlo.

Donnie secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a reír sutilmente; estaba muy enternecido con la escena que le mostraba su hermano. Nunca había imaginado verlo hacer tonterías por amor, y aunque eso lo era totalmente, estaba seguro que era lo más parecido que podía llegar a ver en Raphael.

Este último vio la esperanza renacer en el rostro de su hermano gracias a aquellas palabras, así que antes de que mencionara algo más, lo atrajo hacia él, empujándolo con fuerza hasta la cama para que cayera de espaldas. Rebotó un par de veces, y según la vista que le mostró a Raphael, parecía un pollito tratando de ponerse en pie, pues lo había tomado totalmente desapercibido.

—¿Qué te ocurre Raph…?

El dueño del nombre que no alcanzó a mencionar se lanzó sobre él intentando hacer algo alocado para apresarlo, pero el otro se movía tanto sobre aquél amplio colchón que toparon sus cabezas inevitablemente.

—¡Ouch! ¡Raphael vuelvo a repetirlo; tienes la cabeza muy dura!

—¡Deja de quejarte y quédate quieto! —lo regañó sobando su cabeza insistentemente—. Además, tu pequeña cabecita de niño genio no se queda atrás.

Raphael recostó a su hermano en la cama de un empujón y quedó a gatas sobre él; este último había dejado de quejarse dado a la cercanía del joven rudo, quedándose callados por algunos segundos mientras se observaban fijamente.

—Tengo que hacerte mío Donnie —habló con algo muy parecido a la dulzura, pegando su frente a la de su hermano mientras ambos cerraban fuertemente los ojos—. En unas cuantas horas me iré por un largo tiempo, y no creo poder soportar tanto tiempo así. Ardo por estar contigo y hacerte el amor toda la noche si es posible.

—¿No importa que no puedas dormir? —sonrió ante el cálido aliento del mayor.

—No importa que no pueda dormir —afirmó.

Donnie lo empujó un poco para que se separara de él y le dedicó una mirada suplicante. Raphael acarició su rostro, esperando escuchar l que tuviera que decirle.

—Después de que pase, no dejes de tratarme como lo has hecho estos últimos seis días. Promételo. Yo… no quiero que esto sólo sea algo físico.

—No lo haré porque simplemente no quiero dejar de hacerlo; deseo que esa mirada esté ahí el día que regrese —dijo en respuesta el de rojo.

—Lo prometo si tú lo haces.

Donatello tomó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y comenzó a besarla cuando Raphael asintió ante su petición; claro que lo haría, pues lo único que deseaba a partir de ahora, era estar para siempre en los brazos de su hermano el genio.

—No sé qué tan suave haya sido Le… —se detuvo a pensar un poco en sus palabras—… No sé qué tan suave hayan sido contigo antes Donnie, pero es posible que yo pierda el control en cuanto comencemos. Puedo no controlarme mucho, pero eso será por todo esto que llevo dentro.

—Entonces no te controles; quiero estar con Raphael Hamato, no con un desconocido.

Quien permanecía recostado en la cama tomó el rostro del mayor con ambas manos y lo acercó hasta él, uniendo nuevamente los labios para comenzar con un beso dulce y lento. Pero a Raphael o le tomó mucho tiempo para que su ritmo se acelerara, así que dejó por la paz esos movimientos suaves pasó su lengua por el último rincón de la boca de su hermano. Nada dentro de ella quedó sin ser recorrido y rompieron el beso sólo porque comenzó a agotárseles el oxigeno.

Donatello levantó las piernas y rodeó las caderas de su hermano; Raphael simplemente lo tomó como un incentivo para que comenzara a hacer lo suyo.

—No necesitó juegos previos Raph —pidió el más joven—. Por favor hazlo ya.

—Necesito jugar contigo un poco Donnie —comenzó a descender una de sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la otra tortuga hasta llegar a su entrepierna—. Si no lo hago te dolerá, y no quiero que nuestra primera vez la recuerdes porque te dolió como un demonio.

—No me dolerá, tanto, si utilizas lubricante —buscó algo por entre los pliegues de su cinturón y se lo entregó a su hermano.

Raphael miró con rareza el diminuto contenedor que le habían entregado; era como si tuviera una versión más pequeñita de un tubo de pasta dental, sólo que este se sentía menos solido.

—¿Venías preparado para esto? —preguntó el mayor.

—Bueno… Yo… —juntó sus dedos y jugó un poco con ellos, pues estaba un poco apenado—… La verdad es que tenía el presentimiento de que terminaría así, además de que la verdad tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciéramos justo antes de irte. Así sería un poco más…

—¿Romántico? —lo interrumpió tratando de adivinar los deseos de su hermano.

Raphael sonrió; después de todo su hermano seguía siendo tan… Donnie.

Rápidamente levantó las piernas del menor y dado a las diarias rutinas de flexiones que todos tenían, el jovencito parecía una liga a la hora que Raphael quiso poner aquellas delgadas piernas en sus hombros.

—Por favor date prisa —suplico al sentir una de las manos de su hermano acariciar en medio de sus piernas.

—¿Por qué la prisa Donnie? —sonrió Rapha, perverso—. ¿A caso no recuerdas que tenemos toda la noche?

Donatello tragó saliva; tenía el presentimiento de que su hermano lo torturaría un poco antes de llegar a la verdadera acción. Y no se equivocó, pues lo vio descender lentamente por todo cuerpo, hasta llegar al lugar deseado.

Pasó la lengua por toda la parte baja de su vientre varias veces, mientras con uno de sus dedos rozaba sutilmente la entrada de su hermano.

Como pudo, y sin ver, destapó el diminuto contenedor de lubricante y lo esparció en sus dedos, quedando sus manos cubiertas completamente de aquel liquido resbaloso, el cual utilizó para dar un erótico masaje a la parte baja de su hermano.

—¿Te gusta Donnie?

El más joven no podía hablar, pues mordía insistentemente su labio inferior para no gritar; extrañamente a este punto había caído en cuenta de que no estaban solos en casa.

—¿Porqué te contienes? —peguntó.

—_Touché_ —expresó el menor, sintiéndose derrotado por aquél comentario.

El miembro de Donatello salió de su escondite y el otro comenzó a masajearlo mientras besaba la punta de este. La otra mano la tenía bastante ocupada, introduciendo lentamente uno de sus grandes dedos en la diminuta entrada del joven genio.

—¡Ah! ¡Raph! ¡Por favor!

Eso le gustaba. Aquellas palabras eran su estímulo para mantenerse erguido antes de poseer a su hermanito, así que no dudó en continuar con lo suyo metiendo a su boca el miembro ya completamente descubierto del menor.

—Esto no es justo —dijo para después soltar un par de gemidos más—. Tú me lo hiciste ayer; es mi turno. Ahora estaré aún más en deuda contigo.

—No te preocupes Donnie; después de que te la meta unas cuatro o cinco veces estaremos a mano.

—¡¿Cinco?!

Donatello palideció después de este cometario, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar porque el dedo de su hermano entró por completo, pues el resbaladizo líquido estaba haciendo lo suyo.

Raphael empujaba su mano en el interior del más joven mientras daba largas lamidas al miembro que tenía frente a él. En aquellos momentos su recompensa eran los débiles gemidos que salían sin oposición alguna de la boca de su hermano.

Sacó su dedo del estrecho interior y Donnie pensó que por fin llegaría el momento, pero no podía estar más equivocado en esos momentos. La boca de Raphael se despegó del rígido miembro para poder tomarlo con una de sus manos y así seguir estimulando por unos momentos más.

Pero lo mejor llegó cuando el mayor bajó su rostro aún más, hundiendo su lengua en el ahora poco dilatado agujero del menor.

Instintivamente, Donatello arqueó su espalda y se agarró de los barandales para mantenerse en aquella posición. Aquél contacto lo estaba matando.

—Relájate Donnie —dijo acariciando insistentemente una de sus piernas mientras seguía masturbándolo con la otra.

Continuó penetrándolo con la lengua hasta un punto en el que tuvo que sostener sus piernas para que no se cerraran sobre su cuello. Después de todo, su hermano seguía siendo un ninja, y esos apenas notables músculos podían ser letales si se lo proponía.

Lo dejó en paz cuando notó que aquél líquido blancuzco comenzaba a salir de la punta de su endurecido miembro, pero no le convenía que su hermano volviera venirse una segunda vez antes de poder metérsela, así que lo envolvió fuertemente con una de sus manos y bloqueó la punta con uno de sus dedos.

—Deja que me venga, por favor —suplicó, dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente.

Entonces sintió que sus piernas eran separadas con más fuerza, pues al parecer venía el momento que tanto deseaba desde hace ya varios minutos.

El resto del pequeño envase fue vaciado en su parte intima para terminar de prepararlo y rápidamente se posicionó entre sus piernas, obligándolo a levantar sus caderas para que todo fuera más fácil.

—Respira hondo —advirtió el mayor.

Acomodó su miembro donde debía y empujó, abriéndose paso fácilmente a su interior gracias al lubricante.

—¡Santo Darwin! —gritó—. ¡Es más doloroso de lo que recuerdo!

—Tal vez tu interior adelgazó —se burló—. Luces más esbelto que antes y todos lo hemos notando.

—O tal vez… —respiró pausadamente mientras se acostumbraba—… Tú eres muy grande.

Donatello observó fugazmente el destello de alegría que apareció en los ojos de su hermano; eso definitivamente despertaría en él mayor seguridad a la hora del clímax.

Comenzó a moverse, completamente motivado por el comentario anterior.

—¡Ah! Duele —dijo entre dientes el genio.

Raphael se alarmó y detuvo sus movimientos aún y cuando se le hacía casi imposible no seguir, pues la estrechez de su hermano lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¡Pero no te detengas! M-me gusta.

No tuvieron que decirle dos veces para que el mayor continuara con lo que había comenzado, así que movió sus caderas aún con más velocidad que antes, provocando que el caparazón del más alto topara violentamente contra aquella extraña tubería que tenía como respaldo, creando u sonido hueco en toda la habitación.

—¡Ah! ¡Raphael! ¡Sí! ¡Continúa! ¡Métela más! ¡MÁS!

«¡Santo cielo!» pensó el mayor mientras no podía apartar la vista del rostro extasiado en placer de su hermano «¡Es tan sexy!».

Siguió embistiéndolo.

Estaba embriagado; con su rostro, sus gemidos, su olor. Todo él era perfecto.

Su interior; era tan estrecho… Y caliente.

—Donnie voy a venirme dentro de ti.

—Hazlo —suplicó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pues no podía taparlos debido a que sus manos estaban ocupadas en el respaldo, tratando de no dañarse la espalda.

Empujó una última vez y sintió su pecho y estomago llenarse de ese líquido caliente una vez más, y fue tanta la estrechez de aquellos músculos apretado su miembro que provocó que no pudiera soportar un movimiento más, llenando el interior de su hermano con toda su semilla.

Agotado y respirando con dificultad, se tumbó al lado de su hermano y se acomodó boca abajo, descansando uno de sus fuertes brazos en el estomago de Donatello, quien mantenía ambas manos descansando en ahí mismo.

—Para ser bajito tienes "grandes virtudes" —le dijo, tratando de regular su ritmo cardiaco—. No me podré sentar bien durante algunos días.

Raphael se enderezó un poco y lo miró a la cara, viendo en él una gran sonrisa que no parecía no querer desaparecer en mucho tiempo.

—Fue sólo la primera vez —sonrió mientras depositaba algunos besos en el esbelto brazo de su hermano que había utilizado como almohada apenas y salió de él.

Donatello se quedó callado algunos segundos y después tapó su boca para no soltar una carcajada. Raphael lo miró extrañado; ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

—Apenas y me doy cuenta de algo —se sentó presuroso, obligando a su hermano a hacer lo mismo—. Acabo de quitarte tu virginidad.

Aquél hueco entre los dientes de Donatello podía verse claramente gracias a la gran sonrisa que esbozaba en este preciso momento, mientras Raphael no sabía dónde esconder su cabeza para que no pudieran ver lo rojo que tenía sus mejillas.

—¡CALLATE DONNIE! —enfureció—. ¡No tiene nada que ver con esto!

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió el más alto—. Fue tan tierna tu reacción.

—¡Veremos quién es tierno cuando mañana no puedas ni levantarte de la cama.

Y dicho esto, se arrojó nuevamente sobre el cuello de su hermano y dio inicio a un nuevo ritual, pues estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa de mantenerlo ocupado el resto de la noche.

…

Día 7: Hasta pronto.

Leonardo y Michelangelo no podían disimular las risas cuando ahí, sentados en medio del dojo, su padre no podía quitar la vista de su segundo hijo menor, quien en esos momentos, parecía iluminar el lugar solamente con lo encendido que mantenía su rostro.

Donatello sentía que su rostro reventaría en cualquier momento debido a la vergüenza, pues llamaba muchísimo la atención con aquella enorme bufanda color rojo y oro que mantenía bien envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

Obviamente, todo sabían porqué la llevaba puesta, y eso era el motivo principal por el cual sus hermanos no paraban de reir.

Raphael por su parte, parecía no inmutarse con nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

«Infeliz» pensó Donnie.

—Guarden silencio —ordenó a sus dos hijos—. Donatello, no preguntaré lo que esa bufanda significa dado a que todos sabemos por qué la portas, así que por esta ocasión no te obligaré a que te deshagas de ella.

—Tal vez deberías aconsejarle que también use pantaloncillos —dijo Mikey, chocando la mano con Leo.

Donatello puso sus manos en las piernas para tratar de ocultar aquella piel marcada con diminutas marcas rojizas y unos que otros dientes traviesos que habían hecho de las suyas la noche anterior.

Giró a ver a Raphael para que lo ayudara, pero en cambio este parecía muy orgulloso de aquellas pequeñas marcas que tenía esparcidas por casi todo el cuerpo, pues de esa forma, todos sabían que por fin le pertenecía a él, y sólo a él.

—Estoy gradecido porque me dejaron enterarme de la forma en que decidieron despedirse unos de otros —continuó el padre—. Como aún lo sigo diciendo; sólo tienen que darme un poco de tiempo para que me acostumbre.

—¿Estás bromeando sensei? —rió Leo—. La noche anterior lo único que se escuchaba en cada rincón de la guarida eran los gritos de Donnie. ¡No me diga que no se dio cuenta porque no le voy a creer!

Splinter restregó una de sus manos en el rostro, pues había dicho aquella pequeña mentira para tratar de calmar un poco a su nervioso hijo genio. Reprendió a todos con una sola mirada y las cuatro jóvenes tortugas inmediatamente guardaron silencio.

—Es tiempo de que se despidan, hijos míos —dijo con algo de pesar en sus palabras—. Leonardo y Raphael tienen un largo viaje que emprender y deben dejar la guarida antes de que el sol se asome, así que tienen sólo una hora para partir.

El inflexible padre se levantó de su lugar y dejó solos a los cuatro chicos, acariciando sutilmente la cabeza de Donatello para tranquilizarlo un poco. El joven genio sonrió sutilmente, agradeciendo no ser reprendido por desobedecer a la petición de su padre para no darse por enterado de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

—Se divirtieron anoche, ¿verdad? –preguntó Leonardo con una sonrisa de lado a lado del rostro.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondió Raphael cuando vio que su nuevo amante estaba por callarle la boca a su hermano—. Créeme, te hubiera encantado está ahí.

—¡Raphael! —reclamó el de la bufanda.

El de rojo le arrojó un beso para provocarlo aún más, y Leo Mikey no hicieron más que soltar carcajadas para seguir con el juego.

Donatello no podía hacer más que enrojecer gracias al bochorno que le ocasionaba la situación.

—Me alegra ver que ya están bien —comentó Mikey, llamando la atención de Rapha y Donnie.

—Yo también estoy feliz por ustedes —dirigió su mirada al joven genio—. Te dije que encontrarías a alguien.

Donatello sonrió y volteó a ver al chico rudo; jamás habría imaginado que ese alguien terminaría siendo su hermano Raphael, pero estaba satisfecho con la decisión que ambos habían tomado.

Y con la promesa que habían pactado hace apenas una horas antes.

Raphael, aún somnoliento y atento a las palabras de su hermano mayor, se levantó de su lugar y le dio la mano a Leo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Cuando quedaron frente a frente, le regaló una sonrisa sincera; aquella que había tardado en mostrar pero que ahora estaba ahí para demostrarle que todo iría bien a partir de ahora.

—Gracias por hacerme entrar en razón —soltó por fin ante la asombrada mirada azul—. ¡Lo sé! Es difícil viniendo de mí, pero me hiciste ver que nuestro hermano es mucho más que un par de piernas encantadoras y una linda colita.

—Ese es el trabajo del hermano mayor, ¿recuerdas? —el chico sonrió, dándole la mano al de rojo.

Raphael la estrechó, sellando su agradecimiento con un fuerte apretón.

Donatello se levantó y se puso al lado de ellos antes de que Mikey se decidiera a por hacer lo mismo. Estaba feliz, pues estaba junto a quien quería y su pasado con Leo no parecía tener tantas consecuencias como imaginó.

—¡Ahora sí somos una linda familia! —el más joven extendió los brazos para tratar de envolver con ellos a todos sus hermanos.

—Si Mikey, somos una linda y gran familia.

Leonardo siguió el juego de su hermano para animarlo y enseguida deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, provocando que el pequeño se ruborizara y se mostrara felizmente apenado.

Su pareja lo tomó del rostro y continuó besándolo frente a los otros dos sin importarles lo que pudieran pensar, pues eso ya estaba de más el decir lo mucho que se amaban.

—¡Es-pera-Leo! —dijo el más joven entre besos, tratando de detenerlo por unos momentos—. Acom-paña-me-a-la-coci-na.

—¿Porqué? —se detuvo muy a su pesar.

—Quiero prepararte algo para que comas durante el viaje.

—¡Owww! —los interrumpió Raphael, recordándole a ambos que aún estaban ahí—. ¡Leo! ¿Tu pequeña esposita te preparará el almuerzo para que vayas a trabajar?

Leonardo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Mikey simplemente le mostró la lengua; obviamente aquello provocó más las burlas por parte de Raphael.

El mayor tomó la mano del de naranja y lo sacó del dojo para llevarlo a la cocina, no sin antes darle una advertencia al del rojo.

—_¡Tienes media hora para estar listo! _—lo escucharon gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Raphael aún reía un poco cuando Donatello se puso a su lado y lo tomó de la mano, así que olvidó todo lo que tenía en mente cuando vio a su hermano sonreírle con melancolía.

—¿Pasa algo Donnie? —preguntó, envolviendo la mano que le habían dado.

—Voy a extrañarte —dijo—. No será lo mismo volver a mi cama estrecha y fría sin alguien con quien dormir tomado de la mano.

Raphael, en un simple acto de tratar de aliviar la pena de su hermano, dirigió una de sus manos a la nuca del más alto y lo obligó a inclinarse hacia él. Aquello era lo único que le molestaba, pues ser más bajito que Donatello podía hacerlo parecer "a su merced".

«Si, por supuesto», pensó con diversión.

Lo besó. Lenta y cariñosamente, como queriendo que aquél sutil contacto de sus labios se quedara grabado en su memoria durante los próximos treinta días para que no lo extrañara tanto.

O más bien, para que lo extrañara mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginar.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Donatello, juntando sus frentes como ya se les había hecho costumbre—. Media hora es suficiente para una buena sesión de besos… Y tal vez algo más.

Raphael lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo; parecía no querer soltarlo durante la próxima media hora.

—Esa es la mejor despedida que puedes darme.

—Pero que sea en mi habitación —condicionó el menor—. Mientras más estrecha sea la cama más junto podremos estar.

A Raphael le pareció una excelente idea; su hermano tenía el don del convencimiento inmediato. Al menos en él.

Y dicho esto, lo tomó fuertemente de la mano y caminaron directo a la habitación de Donatello.

—Extrañaré tu comida —dijo el más joven antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación para poder estar solos.

El de rojo sonrió; eso no importaba en estos momentos ni en los siguientes treinta minutos en los que podía aprovechar muy bien el maravilloso cuerpo de su hermano.

…

El adulto abrazó con fuerza a sus dos hijos, y después de depositar un tierno beso en sus frentes los dejó ir para que pudieran despedirse de los otros dos.

Mikey, ahora con su rostro consumido por las lágrimas, se lanzó a los brazos de Raphael y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Su hermano simplemente no dudó en devolver la muestra de afecto y acariciar su cabecita pecosa con cariño.

—También te extrañaré _bro_ —intentó reconfortarlo—. Mientras estoy fuera, necesitaré que cuides a D por mí. Y también al viejo. En cambio yo te prometo traer a Leo a salvo. ¿Es un trato?

El pequeño asintió aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, pues no podía ver debido a las lágrimas que aún salían apelmazadas. Se separó despacio y se elevó un poco para depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hermano mayor.

Raphael sonrió ante la eterna ternura de su hermano menor, así que lo atrajo nuevamente hacia él y le dio un segundo abrazo aún mas fuerte mientras observaba a Leo y a Donnie separarse de uno.

—Cuida que Raph no haga sus locuras mientras buscas tu lugar espiritual, Leo. Por favor —pidió el menor con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Donnie; lo mantendré al margen.

—Eso es lo que crees —dijo Raphael cuando él y Mikey se unieron a la conversación.

Mikey separó a Leo de Donatello y le dio un largo beso justo cuando el mayor tomó la escalera de tubería para poder ir a la superficie.

Raphael y Donnie vieron a Splinter desviar su mirada; al parecer aún se sentía un poco incomodo con la situación.

—¿No hay uno para mí? —preguntó el de rojo al más alto.

Donatello sonrió y rápidamente unió sus labios con los de su hermano después de que este lo tomó de la bufanda que aún tenía puesta.

—Sé que sólo serán treinta días y volverás —dijo en voz baja—. Pero por favor no te olvides de mí.

—¿Bromeas? Será imposible no pasar cada momento del día pensando en ti.

Volvieron a unirse en un beso que duró poco, pues Leonardo lo tomó de uno de los brazos y comenzó a escalar.

—Hora de irnos romeo.

Retiró la tapa de la alcantarilla y efectivamente aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que el sol apareciera en la ciudad de Nueva York, así que debían darse prisa.

Raphael volteó fugazmente antes de que Leo pusiera la tapa de vuelta en su lugar y observó por última vez el apacible rostro de su hermano genio, con esos ojos rojizos suplicándole que volviera pronto y a salvo.

Escuchó a su padre llevarse a Mikey de ahí, pues aún no paraba de llorar y estaba seguro que no lo haría durante un par de horas más.

Comprendía a su hermanito; él también quería hacerlo, pero no había motivos para hacerlo. Aunque Raphael no se lo había dicho, había insinuado que lo amaba y eso era suficiente para él, pues dentro de un mes lo tendría de vuelta en casa, y esta vez, se aseguraría de no separarse de él nunca más.

**FIN**

**¡Ufff! Este capítulo me pareció especialmente eterno, sobre todo porque rara vez tenía tiempo de sentarme a escribir algo.**

**Y pues… Sí, aquí arriba está un "fin" pero no es definitivo, es sólo para darle fin a la historia principal, pues recuerden que la pareja protagonista desde un principio fue Raph x Donnie. Esa es la razón por la cual pueden sentirse decepcionados de no leer aquí un lemon Leo x Mikey.**

**Pero… ¡PERO! Haré un epílogo, donde pondré paso a paso una "demostración de amor" entre esta linda parejita. Así que sigan esperando un capítulo más.**

**Y dado a que mi tiempo últimamente es corto (como lo acaban de ver), no prometo una fecha próxima para el epílogo.**

**¿Prometí seis capítulos, no? (guiño).**

**Se despide momentáneamente:**

**Mis GRavedad.**


	6. Epílogo

Finalmente traigo el epílogo de esta historia, que debo admitir, me en-can-tó escribir para ustedes.

Quería hacer algo corto, pues mi propósito era escribir sólo un lemon y concluir la historia, pero miles de ideas me llegaron al momento de comenzar a escribirlo y salió esto como resultado, además de que le agregué algo de mi adorado drama.

Les pido de favor que lean muy bien las advertencias y las notas finales, pues hay una pequeña sorpresa para los que se quedaron esperando cierta escena que nunca puse dentro de la historia.

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas del tipo Slash y T-cest. Así como malas palabras, pensamientos y comentarios vulgares. ¡Continúa el drama! ¡Hell yeah!

**Advertencia 2:** Lemon; que incluye malas palabras, perversiones, piernas rotas y cierto juego que espero sea de su agrado, además de la descripción de una película para adultos. Ya verán porqué.

Lo de piernas rotas es cierto, pero les aseguro que no es lo que se imaginan (guiño).

**Dedicacion especial: **¡Para **Chonik**! Quien merece mi más infinito agradecimiento por dibujar la portada de este fic. Fue un regalo muy especial y una linda sorpresa que agradezco con el corazón. También para todas esas personitas que comentan tan divinamente esta historia. Gracias por considerarla "increíble" o "la mejor historia que he leído" según sus palabras. Los quiero mucho y espero seguir encontrándome con ustedes mientras tenga algo para dar en este maravilloso fandom que es TMNT.

Por cierto, hay ciertas personitas que me preguntan que si voy a seguir actualizando mi fic de "Experimento", y la respuesta es sí; solamente que ahorita tengo ciertas prioridades con este fic y uno que viene dentro de nada y del cual espero poder darles una linda, linda sorpresa a todos, pero estén seguros de que habrá mucho más de ese fic (experimento), pues tengo muchas expectativas en lo que pueda resultar de él (se emociona).

Aún así gracias por mostrarse interesados. Me pone muy feliz que lo hagan, aunque no pueda responderles en privado ya que la mayoría son _Guest_. Y también lamento el no poder actualizar más seguido como me gustaría, pues siendo un adulto funcional mis múltiples responsabilidades no me lo permiten (entristece).

¡Sin más por decir! ¡Disfruten!

…

_Epílogo_

Pasó los canales del televisor sin siquiera detenerse a ver lo que estaba en la programación; en realidad le daba igual lo que hubiera o no para ver, pues repentinamente su vista se concentraba en el enorme calendario que Mikey había puesto días después de que sus hermanos mayores se marcharan de la guarida.

Tres meses.

Aquél calendario y esas marcas rojas que crucificaban el paso de los días simplemente no mentían; Leo y Rapha tenían ya tres meses que salieron por aquella alcantarilla poco utilizada para no volver.

No podía decir que estaba preocupado por su bienestar, pues al menos cada dos semanas, April recibía en su departamento, vía correspondencia, pequeñas notas de Leo que simplemente decían "Estamos bien". Fue hasta hace apenas un mes que el joven Hamato se dignó a incluir en su nota que su búsqueda estaba tardando más de lo que esperaba y tal vez se tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

Al parecer su hermano se estaba tomando muy enserio el convertirse en el mejor ninja y le estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo a la primera tarea de entrenamiento encomendada por su padre.

Pero lo que él seguía preguntándose una y mil veces era; ¿Cómo estará Raphael? ¿Habrá logrado arreglar todas sus diferencias con Leo? Y lo más importante de todo; ¿Pensará en él tal y como él lo había hecho todo este tiempo?

Escuchó un gran suspiro dentro de aquella amplia sala y se giró para ver al dueño de dichos sonidos; Mikey estaba sentado en el sofá de al lado, con un gran bote de nieve en sus manos y una enorme cuchara con la que podía dar grandes bocados al delicioso postre.

Aquella escena lo hizo pensar fugazmente en el excelente detalle que su Raphie había tenido para con él justo al día siguiente de que la hinchazón por la pérdida de su diente bajara.

Él también suspiró, pero no porque quisiera probar aquella extravagante nieve color azul que April había tenido el detalle de traer para levantar los ánimos de su hermanito, si no porque no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano; en su irritante y rudo hermano mayor, aquél que le arrancaba suspiros todos los días sólo por pensar en el día en que vea su silueta entrar por aquellas viejas alcantarillas de la ciudad; seguramente sucio, descuidado y algo molesto por el largo viaje, pero al fin de cuentas de vuelta en casa.

Había planeado tantas veces la forma en que lo recibiría que incluso tenía opciones que se disputaban el primer puesto.

Quería verlo, tenerlo frente a él y darle un largo y apasionante beso que hiciera despertar enseguida el seguro lívido que se ha estado guardando todo este tiempo para descargarlo contra su cuerpo una vez estando a solas.

Pues no podía negarlo; incluso había planeado la mejor forma de tener "sexo de bienvenida". Y no hablaba sólo de alguna que otra posición o juego previo, sino también el lugar.

Se estremeció tan sólo de pensarlo.

«Tengo que dejar esto antes de que Mikey se dé cuenta de lo que estoy pensando» se dijo tragando saliva al sentirse un tanto emocionado sólo por la idea de volver a tocar cada músculo del cuerpo de su hermano.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que había dejado el televisor en uno de los canales preferidos de su hermanito, pues en estos momentos podía verse una de las animaciones que tanto emocionaban al dueño de esos adorables ojitos color cielo.

Dejó el mando en un lado cuando notó que Mikey ni siquiera volteó a ver las deformes caricaturas, pues sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de ese lugar mientras su vista permanecía enterrada en las pequeñas montañitas de nieve azul que había hecho durante todo este tiempo.

Fue hasta entonces, que después de tanto, había notado algo bastante peculiar en su hermanito menor; había subido de peso.

Se enderezó un poco más en su asiento para poder observarlo con más detalle mientras podía verlo comenzar a comer como si fuera en automático. Definitivamente la ausencia de Leonardo lo tenía cada vez peor. Pero… ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de ello? Después de todo, no había día en que ambos, junto con April, evadieran las pesadas practicas que Splinter ponía para ellos, así que era extraño ver que su hermanito estaba un poco más "esponjadito" que de costumbre.

Debía admitirlo, Mikey nunca había tenido una complexión atlética como Leo, estilizada como él, o los increíbles y bien trabados músculos de Raphael, pero se veía en forma.

Ahora podía notar que ni todas las calorías quemadas en los entrenamientos diarios contrarrestaban las grandes cantidades de comida que consumía todo el tiempo. O al menos desde hace tres meses.

—Deja de comer así o Leo llegará sólo para encontrarse con una pequeña masa verde con una franja color naranja en la cima —se atrevió a decirle.

Ante este comentario, Mikey le mostró la lengua y le dio otro bocado a la aún solida nieve de moras.

—¡No estoy gordito! Es sólo que el cariño que tengo por compartir con Leo se está amontonando en mi cuerpecito.

Donatello no sabía si reír a carcajadas o soltar un suspiro lleno de ternura, pues la respuesta de su hermano había sido tan ridícula que no tenía argumentos contra ello. Simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras no podía borrar aquella tonta sonrisa de su rostro.

Entonces tomó su T-phone; tenía algunos mensajes que enviar.

…

Había dado vueltas en la cama por decimoquinta vez en sólo cinco minutos, pues definitivamente no podía dormir; las paredes parecían de papel, pues a pesar de que vivían en el alcantarillado y el cemento era lo suficientemente grueso como para evitar accidentes, podía escucharse todo lo que Mikey, April y Casey platicaban en la estancia.

Aunque después de todo fue una maravillosa idea llamarlos, pues por algunos momentos del día podían hacer que su pequeño hermano riera como hace tiempo no lo hacía; le gustaba que Casey fuera tan ocurrente en cuanto a las bromas.

—_¡Ya déjalo en paz Jones! __—_escuchó a su pelirroja amiga reprender al moreno.

—_No pasa nada roja_ —respondió—. _Sólo le estoy diciendo que deje de lado esos pastelillos, o cuando sus hermanos regresen no lo reconocerán por gordito._

Donatello quiso reír al escuchar los pucheros de Mikey y un par de palmadas huecas que seguramente habían sido los golpes que April le había dado al adolescente humano por hablar de más.

A final de cuentas se levantó de la cama dispuesto a acompañar a sus amigos; dado que no podía conciliar el sueño era preferible distraerse un poco ayudando a Casey a burlarse de su hermanito menor.

Pero entonces sucedió algo; algo que no habría podido predecir en aquellos momentos.

—_Clásico, Jones_ —habló una voz extra—. _Te dicen que lo dejes en paz y tú continúas molestando_.

Creyó que estaba alucinando; ¿esa era la voz de…?

—_¡LEO! _—gritó Mikey con alegría como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Su corazón se aceleró en una milésima de segundo; ¿Era real? ¿Leonardo había llegado en ese instante? ¿Venía acompañado o…?

Aceleró su paso hacia la salida de su habitación, abrió la puerta y literalmente corrió a la estancia, encontrándose con la conmovedora imagen de Mikey abrazando a un desconocido encapuchado que seguramente se trataba de su hermano mayor, pues este correspondía al gesto mientras April y Casey parecían tan emocionados como él de ver al mayor ahí de pie, demostrándole todo el cariño que el pequeño deseaba recibir desde hace tiempo.

Aunque estaba seguro que no sólo querían demostrarse lo mucho que se extrañaron con un simple abrazo; tenían mala suerte de que sus amigos humanos estuvieran ahí, presenciando la llegada de los mayores.

Llegó hasta donde estaban sus hermanos justo a tiempo de ser su turno para recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de Leo, quien al separarse de él, lo observó con fatiga, pero con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

—Estoy de vuelta, hermano.

Donatello quería abrazarlo de nuevo; fuerte y amable al mismo tiempo para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que les había hecho falta, pero la repentina presencia de su padre llamó la atención de todos.

—Veo que tardaste un poco más de lo que imaginé —dijo el adulto—, pero me alegra ver que mi preciado hijo está de vuelta aquí, conmigo, donde realmente perteneces.

Extendió los brazos y Leonardo no tardó en dirigirse hacia él, uniéndose a su padre como pocas veces lo había hecho en toda su vida. Aún así, sintió aquél contacto real, auténtico, lo que significaba que a pesar de las últimas discusiones que tuvieron, seguía amándolo como siempre se los recordaba.

Tenía que admitirlo; lo extrañó a pesar de que había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidad en la que Splinter pudiera darse cuenta de que aquello que sus hijos estaban haciendo cuando estaban juntos era espantoso y pudiera arrepentirse. Pero no parecía ocurrir aquello, pues los cálidos brazos del hombre con apariencia de roedor eran sinceros y parecían ansiosos de tener más de su hijo que hasta hace unos momentos permanecía ausente.

Pero Donatello no estaba tranquilo; faltaba alguien. Alguien muy importante para la familia. Alguien muy importante para él.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, pues no podía soportar un segundo más sin saber de él.

Leo se separó de su padre un poco preocupado del tono en que el más joven lo decía, pero más asustado pareció el genio cuando la expresión de su hermano le decía que algo no estaba bien.

—Donnie… Raphael está…

…

Cinco pares de pies presurosos resonaron por toda la húmeda alcantarilla, y quien los lideraba era el recién llegado, pues de saber desde un principio la locación exacta de donde se encontraba el lugar a donde quería dirigirlos, Donatello habría sido mucho más veloz tratando de llegar cuanto antes.

El líder disminuyó la velocidad y todos supieron que habían llegado al lugar donde había dejado descansando a Raphael, pues la herida que mencionó parecía realmente grave como para tener que dejar a su hermano en un lugar tan alejado de donde se encontraba su hogar.

Donatello no disminuyó tanto la velocidad, así que dobló en aquella curva mucho antes que el mismo Leo, encontrándose con un enorme bulto envuelto en una capucha mucho más obscura que la de su hermano, escondiendo su rostro en la sombra que hacía al agachar su cabeza de forma tan preocupante como aquella.

—¿Rapha? —dijo en un susurro mientras escuchó los fuertes pasos de los demás tras él.

El aludido levantó la mirada presurosamente, aun manteniendo sus dos manos sobre su pantorrilla izquierda, pues parecía dolerle mucho más de lo que aparentaba al hacerse el fuerte.

Si vista, la cual parecía ausente cuando levantó su rostro, se iluminó cuando lo miró a los ojos, y cuando Donatello comenzó a caminar hacia él, de nuevo, Raphael puso todo su esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, abalanzándose sobre su hermano, quien lo detuvo fuertemente después de que inevitablemente el mayor se desvaneciera en sus brazos.

—¡Raph! —gritó Mikey cuando lo vio caer de rodillas frente a Donnie.

—Estoy bien —dijo con la voz más ronca que de costumbre—. Sólo es un pequeño rasguño.

—¿Un pequeño rasguño, viejo? —Se hizo notar Casey, tratando de ayudar a Donatello para que su mejor amigo se pusiera de pie—. Esa pierna se ve muy mal.

—Leo nos dijo que fuiste herido con una bala cuando intentaron cruzar un bosque lleno de cazadores —dijo Donnie con preocupación—. Que permanecieras fuera durante dos días está provocándote una fuerte infección, y eso se nota en esa fiebre que te estás cargando.

Donatello siguió explicando, argumentando que tenía que intervenirlo cuanto antes para ver que tanto daño había provocado ya en su pierna, pero Raphael parecía en otro mundo, pues en ningún momento volteó a ver a su amigo; su mirada estaba completamente clavada en aquellos ojos rojizos que lo miraban con preocupación.

—Te extrañé… —dijo, para después sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo—… Y no tienes una idea de cuánto.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Donatello, lo acercó hacia él, y ante la desorientada mirada de Casey, lo besó.

Escuchó un gran suspiro por parte de April al presenciar aquello, pero lejos de sentir preocupación, aquello que lo invadió fue frío; un terrible frío que provenía de los labios secos de su hermano, quien en aquellos momentos necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

Repentinamente, y después de soltar un grito ahogado contra los delgados labios de Donatello, dejó caer su cabeza en clara señal de que había perdido la conciencia.

…

—_Entonces, ¿estará bien?_

Aquella era la voz de Mikey, quien parecía muy preocupado, pues temblaba tímidamente como sólo él podía lógralo.

—_Claro que sí, es una suerte que Leo haya podido extraer la bala cuando notó que aún se encontraba dentro de su pierna __—_dijo Donatello ya mucho más tranquilo que antes.

—_¿Entonces qué era lo que lo puso tan mal? Llegué al punto de pensar que él…_

Leo se escuchó mucho más tranquilo que las últimas veces que le había hablado; lo que significaba que tal vez él ya se encontraba fuera de peligro. Trató de despertar completamente, pero se dio cuenta de que sería un largo proceso hasta estar del todo consiente; seguramente se trataba de algo que Donnie le había dado para que permaneciera dormido.

—_Lo que pasa es que la bala fracturó el hueso, por lo que después de sacarla, el dolor permaneció. Es una suerte que haya logrado llegar en ese estado, pues de haber tardado uno o dos días más, la infección se habría propagado aún más y otra cosa sería._

—De ser así tendría que usar mi única pierna para patear tu flacucho trasero —por fin pudo moverse y hablar, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban presentes.

Sólo logró verlos a ellos tres y a su padre, quienes parecían completamente aliviados de que por fin pudiera despertar. Además, Donnie no parecía ofendido por la repentina agresión verbal que recibió, y por el contrario, se apresuró en llegar hasta donde estaba él y tomó su mano por la muñeca mientras observaba un reloj diminuto que parecía tener desde hace tiempo.

—Todo parece volver a la normalidad —dijo completamente aliviado.

—Entonces… Me merezco un beso, ¿no crees? —lo aló hacia él, aprovechando que Donatello ya lo tomaba de la mano.

—Raphael —carraspeó Splinter.

El de rojo rápidamente soltó a su hermano y trató de enderezarse en la camilla en la cual reposaba, pues había olvidado por completo la condición de su padre para poder aceptar la relación que sus hijos tenían.

—Había olvidado que aquí estaba sensei, lo siento —se disculpó el joven, observando con detalle la mano solitaria de su hermano.

El hombre alto se acercó y lo abrazó con el mismo cariño con el que había recibido a su hijo mayor, lo cual sorprendió al mismo Raphael, pues no recordaba la última vez que su padre había hecho aquello por él. Era un padre amoroso y paciente, en eso estaba de acuerdo, pero gracias a su renuente actitud, rara vez podían demostrarse el amor que se tenían.

—He vuelto, padre —dijo en un suspiro.

—Estoy feliz por ello —Splinter se separó de él, tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo a la cara—. Además, me alegra que tú y tu hermano hayan logrado superar sus diferencias. He de suponer que la tarea que les encomendé se completó, y por eso han regresado. Tarde, pero lo han hecho.

—Así es maestro —interrumpió Leo—. Encontré el lugar que necesito para entrenar mi espíritu; el Amazonas.

—¡¿El Amazonas?! —Donatello pareció sorprendido de que sus hermanos hayan llegado hasta allá, lo que justificaba el tiempo que habían tardado en volver a casa—. ¡Pero Leo! ¡Eso es al otro lado del continente!

—¿Qué? —Mikey parecía dolido y comenzó a balbucear—. ¿T-tan lejos?

A Leonardo se le quebró el corazón al ver la expresión de su pequeño niño, pero no podía mentir y decir que el lugar no quedaba tan lejos cuando todos sabían que así era.

—Eso me parece un poco extremo, hijo —argumentó el padre—. Pero si es el lugar que has elegido para formar tu camino al mundo espiritual, entonces no puedo oponerme; eso sería contradecirme.

—Gracias por comprenderlo —sonrió el joven, recibiendo un gesto similar por parte del mayor.

Raphael aprovechó que Splinter ponía toda su atención en Leo para tomar nuevamente la mano de Donatello y besarla un par de veces; el joven alto lo miró directo a los ojos después de mostrarse un poco triste por la decisión del mayor, pues de su pensamiento no salía que existiera la posibilidad de que su padre decidiera seguir enviando a Raphael junto con Leo. Después de todo, si su joven líder lograba superar su etapa final con semejante bulto de ira a un lado, terminaría convirtiéndose en todo un prodigio.

—Leo —habló Mikey tímidamente, mientras agachaba su cabecita llena de pecas—. ¿P-podemos hablar a solas?

El joven de azul tragó saliva; había llegado el momento que por mucho tiempo trató de posponer, pero sabía que era necesario que ocurriera lo antes posible.

Así que con una sonrisa melancólica, tomó a su hermanito de las manos y asintió levemente para asegurarle que irían a un lugar privado para poder hablar.

—¡Espera! ¡Leo! —Lo detuvo Raphael en cuanto los vio dar el primer paso—. Antes de que te marches por quien sabe cuántas horas —les mostró una sonrisa picarona que logró ruborizar a ambos jóvenes—, ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías marcharte de mi laboratorio? —preguntó Donatello un tanto molesto—. Aún estás débil

—No pienso quedarme aquí donde has hecho experimentos con todo tipo de cosas asquerosas.

Quería responder, pues se sintió ofendido con las palabras de su hermano, pero Splinter aclaró la garganta, otra vez, para tratar de llamar la atención de sus hijos.

—Raphael —comenzó—, si Donatello está de acuerdo con que te retires a descansar a tu habitación, no me opondré, pero antes de dejarte ir, tienes que saber algo muy importante; tu amigo, el joven Jones, está enterado de la relación que mantienes con tu hermano, y creo que se enteró de la peor manera posible.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué Casey sabe qué? —El joven rebelde intentó levantarse de la camilla, pero tarde recordó que una de sus piernas había sido inmovilizada, sintiendo un dolor punzante que lo hizo recargarse completamente en Donatello—. Eso no es posible… —dijo con voz entrecortada por el dolor—…Él… Él aún no está listo para saberlo… Yo aún no estoy listo para decírselo.

—Pero fuiste tú quien se lo hizo saber —intentó recordarle su joven amante.

—April y Casey estaban con nosotros, y lo primero que hiciste al ver a Donnie, fue besarlo —informó Leo a un desorientado Raphael—. Aunque lo más extraño fue que April no pareció muy sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando. Al menos no tanto como Casey, pues fue ella quien se lo llevó y aseguró que hablaría muy seriamente con él para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Bueno, chicos, lo que pasa es que… —habló Donatello, con voz nerviosa ante la reciente atención recibida por su familia—… Le dije a April lo que Rapha y yo tenemos, pero al parecer ella ya sospechaba algo, pues lo aceptó mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

Sus tres hermanos permanecieron con la boca abierta; no esperaban que su mejor amiga estuviera enterada de que Donatello tuviera una relación más profunda con su propio hermano Raphael.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste Donnie? —Raphael parecía molesto, pero no tanto como todos esperaban ante algo tan delicado como aquello.

—¡Ya te lo dije! —se defendió el joven genio—. Fue ella la que me preguntó si yo estaba enamorado de alguien más, y como sabe perfectamente lo poco sociable que soy, tenía que ser alguien que se hubiera alejado de mí recientemente. Su deducción la llevó a preguntarme si yo tenía algo más intimo con alguno de mis hermanos, y yo le respondí que sí.

—¿Cómo rayos lo hace? —preguntó Raphael ante el evidente don de su amiga por intuir las cosas. Incluso en aquellas que no le incumben, según lo que pensaba el de rojo—. ¿Cómo pudo preguntar tan fácilmente si tú y yo teníamos algo más?

—Bueno, Rapha —sonrió con nerviosismo—. En realidad ella me preguntó que si a quien extrañaba más era a Leo.

La mirada asesina de Raphael se posó sobre su hermano mayor, quien simplemente le dedicó un gesto de "A mí no me mires", para que lo dejara en paz.

—Tienes que arreglar las cosas con tu amigo Raphael —habló su padre para poner todo en orden—. Es tu deber comunicarle lo que ocurre en tu vida y cuál ha sido tu decisión. Si él es un chico listo y de mente abierta, aceptará tu estilo de vida y seguirá considerándote como a un hermano. Pero si no lo hace… —pausó para tratar de decir lo siguiente con las palabras más apropiadas que encontrara en su vieja mente—… También deberás respetar su forma de pensar y aceptarás su pérdida como cualquier persona en tu lugar lo haría. Recuerda que la decisión que has tomado de hacer a tu propio hermano tu pareja conlleva riesgos que debes asumir sin preguntarte porqué ocurren, pues tú mismo cosechas lo que siembras. Sabías que algo así podía llegar a tener consecuencias y aún así te mantuviste firme con tu decisión.

Raphael, sorprendido por aquellas duras pero sabias palabras, asintió con firmeza, tomando nuevamente la mano de su hermano para mostrarse decidido y sin remordimientos de lo que estaba, o más bien, ya había hecho.

Donatello lo observó y le regaló una tenue sonrisa que demostraba la esperanza que tenía de que Raphael pudiera conservar a su mejor amigo, pues él había tenido la suerte de que la suya se tomara mejor de lo que esperaba el hecho de que estaban cometiendo incesto.

«Se nota que estás muy enamorado» fue lo único que ella dijo al enterarse.

—Mañana a primera hora le pediré a April que venga acompañada de Casey —soltó Raphael—. Sólo espero que pueda comprender todo lo que voy a explicarle.

…

—Donnie —dijo con fastidio.

—¿Que quieres? —preguntó la joven tortuga manteniendo su vista en el montón de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Raphael rondó los ojos al ver que su hermano ni siquiera había volteado a verlo; tenía ya más de veinte minutos tratando de llamar su atención, hasta el momento, si ningún resultado.

Donatello había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para aceptar que guardara reposo en su habitación, misma a la cual el propio joven genio no había aceptado mudarse, pues quería que su hermano descansara todo el tiempo posible. Y estando ahí el resto de la noche, seguramente Raphael no lo dejaría en paz.

Aquella no le pareció una mala idea, pero era prioridad la salud del mayor, y eso significaba tener que sacrificarse.

—Do-nnie —insistió.

—Soy todo oídos, Raphael —volvió a decir, aún sumido en sus asuntos.

El de rojo, quien estaba sentado en la cama con un gran bote de palomitas recién hechas, comenzó a estrujar un poco lo que tenía en las manos ante el desinterés de su hermano por pasar tiempo de calidad, a solas.

Volvió su mirada a la película de terror que Donatello había puesto para "entretenerlo" un poco; definitivamente era basura a comparación de ponerle encima las manos al chico genio.

Y ahora que recordaba, ni si quiera tenía ganas de palomitas, así que dejó el recipiente en la cómoda de al lado, donde ya descansaban infinidad de platillos que su adorado hermano había llevado para él en clara señal de intentar consentirlo un poco.

A parte de las palomitas, había bolsas de frituras, algunas rebanadas de pizza, refrescos, unos cuantos caramelos macizos de diferentes colores, gominolas en forma de gusanos y hasta una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con un bote de crema a un lado por si quería más betún del que ya había en el empalagoso postre.

«¡Puag!» sacó la lengua ante tanta dulzura junta en una sola mesita.

—Donnie —insistió, pero esta vez el joven ya no contestó—. ¡Donatello!

Harto de escuchar tantas veces su nombre, puso una mano sobre el montón de papeles que estaba revisando y por fin volteó a ver a su hermano, quien parecía satisfecho de por fin tener su atención.

—¿Qué quieres Raphael? —preguntó a regañadientes.

—Te quiero a ti, sentado junto a mí para ver esta película que tú mismo escogiste —palmeó el lugar libre en la cama—. Deja esa porquería de lado y ponme algo de atención.

Donatello vio detalladamente la expresión de su hermano y sabía que algo tramaba, así que prefirió desviar su atención a lo que era realmente importante; aquél yeso que cubría su pierna de la rodilla para abajo y por lo cual Raphael no podía levantarse de la cama. Obviamente eso incluía cualquier tipo de movimiento brusco, incluyendo también "eso" que seguramente su hermano tenía en mente.

—Ya sé cuál es tu plan, y la respuesta es no —dijo con firmeza antes de ver que la sonrisa se borraba del rostro del de rojo—. No me arriesgaré a que todo mi trabajo porque tu pierna pudiera salir librada de una inminente amputación se vaya por el retrete sólo por tu calentura.

—No seas paranoico. Sólo quiero que veamos esta película juntos —dijo inocentemente—. Prometo que no te lo pido con una segunda intención.

—Eso díselo a Leo y a mi trasero —reprochó—. No dejaste de tocarme en todo el camino a tu habitación. Qué pena que nuestro hermano se diera cuenta, estaba completamente ruborizado, y todo porque no puedes tener tus manos quietas por unos cuantos minutos.

—¡Al diablo Leo y su ñoñez! —dijo con fastidio—. No debería hacerse el inocente, pues seguramente en este momento él y Mikey lo están haciendo, mientras que yo solo tengo un tazón de palomitas entre las piernas y no tu…

—¡No lo digas! —soltó completamente ruborizado.

—Bien, entonces me pondré de pie para ir a interrumpir a Leo y Mikey.

Raphael se apoyo en la cómoda para impulsase y ponerse de pie, así que el primer movimiento de su pierna le provocó un ligero dolor que no pudo pasar por alto y lo reflejó con un gesto. Inmediatamente Donatello rodeó la amplia cama hasta llegar al aferrado tipo que insistía en des aburrirse, logrando evitar que se pusiera de pie.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Te estoy diciendo que no puedes levantarte! ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

—Terco pero así me quieres —y dicho esto, tomó a su hermano del cinturón y lo haló hacia él, sorprendiéndolo con un beso suave y nada demandante.

Cuando se separaron, Donatello pareció calmarse, pues cuando miró a los ojos a su hermano, este se mostró satisfecho y relajado, completamente sumergido en la presencia del más alto.

—Sólo quédate conmigo, ¿quieres? —pidió Raphael, ante un atento joven genio.

Después de un largo suspiro, Donnie volvió a rodear la cama para ocupar el lugar vacío que tenía reservado desde hace horas; aquella mirada lo había convencido irremediablemente, incluyendo su forma de pedirlo, pues parecía no querer obligarlo.

De esa forma ya no pudo resistirse más; quería pasar tiempo con su hermano, ahora amante, pero seguía pensando que era mala idea para su bienestar. Así que solamente tomó asiento a su lado y aceptó el tazón de palomitas que Raphael le ofreció. Este último recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Donatello y volvió su atención a la película que ya iba a la mitad de su contenido.

El más joven de los dos siguió comiendo por pequeños puñados mientras fugazmente desviaba sus ojos a ver la piel de la cabeza de su hermano. Realmente se estaba comportando y no dudaba en seguir sus órdenes, y ya ni decir que había dejado de criticar el filme que eligió para él.

—Te extrañé —lo escuchó decir—. A ti, a Splinter y a Mikey también.

—Sí, lo dejaste muy claro en cuanto me viste —dijo en una risita que no pudo evitar.

Pero Raphael no respondió; aquella escena que estuvo fuera de su conciencia llevó a su mejor amigo a pensar lo peor de él, y con justificada razón. Y en caso de que él intentara convencerlo de que aquello era aberrante, no dejaría a Donatello simplemente por buscar su perdón. Lo apreciaba tanto como a sus hermanos, pero quería mucho más estar al lado de Donatello, incluso si el resto de su vida tuviera que comportarse así de cariñoso como lo estaba haciendo simplemente para darle gusto a su romántico hermano.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el genio—. Sé lo que la amistad de Casey significa para ti.

—No te disculpes, tonto —le respondió—. Como dijo Splinter; esto es mi responsabilidad por la decisión que tomamos, y no pienso retractarme. Quiero estar contigo y no se diga más.

Sin que Raphael pudiera verlo, el más alto sonrió, pues estaba complacido por su forma de pensar. Le estaba dando más importancia a lo que ellos tenían, aún y cuando no lo habían dejado muy en claro de hacia dónde iba.

«¿Qué somos?» se preguntó en cuanto su mente comenzó a echar a volar su imaginación.

—_¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Así! ¡ASÍ!_

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al escuchar aquél escándalo dentro de la habitación; sabía que no había sido Raphael, pues aquél era el gemido de… ¿Una mujer?

—Genial Donnie, no quieres que piense en metértela y eliges una mala película de horror con una escena de sexo. ¿Quién te entiende?

Donatello tapó su boca y completamente ruborizado se quedó con la vista clavada en aquella escena donde una extravagante rubia estaba literalmente cabalgando la hombría del protagonista de la película. Ambos eran personas hermosas que lejos asemejaría a la apariencia "normal" que intentaban reflejar en las parejas. Él era de facciones rudas, bronceado y con unos esculpidos músculos, los cuales, la bella joven delgada y de enormes senos no dejaba de acariciar.

—Oye Donnie…

Raphael quería decirle a su hermano que adelantara la escena porque literalmente lo estaba haciendo pensar en aquello que Donatello se negaba a darle, pero torció una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el más alto estaba completamente atento la escena de la película.

—Raphael… —dijo en un hilo de voz.

El aludido se quedó esperando lo que querían decirle, pero desvió su mirada varias veces; del televisor a Donnie y viceversa. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante, pues lo que no sabía, era que su hermano estaba viendo fijamente aquél que habían elegido para protagonizar el filme, pues por su apariencia, le recordaba bastante a su nuevo amante.

Obviamente era una locura, pero aquella expresión ruda y su escultural cuerpo simplemente desviaban sus pensamientos al dueño de sus suspiros. Y ya ni hablar de la forma tan salvaje en que penetraba a la chica rubia, cuyas largas piernas parecían de trapo gracias a los movimientos que era obligada a realizar.

Por su parte, Raphael seguía observando la expresión sorprendida de su hermano, quien parecía no querer quitar los ojos de la deslumbrante pantalla, la cual iluminaba tenuemente el resto de la habitación tras haber apagado las luces cuando Donatello dejó de leer sus estúpidos papeles.

Esta era su oportunidad; su hermano estaba absorto en la candente escena que por lo que notaba, estaba a punto de terminar, así que tenía que actuar rápido.

Sin quitar la vista de su hermano, condujo la mano a una de las piernas que tanta tentación hacían en él. El más alto suspiró al sentir el caliente y rasposo tacto de aquella mano. Sin ninguna oposición de por medio, se estiró un poco para alcanzar a besar aquél largo cuello que ya estaba combinándose con el enrojecido rostro.

Estiró un poco uno de sus brazos y lo obligó a acercarse un poco más, de esa forma, comenzó a pasar su lengua por aquella ya transpirada piel.

Donatello tomó fuertemente el tazón de palomitas y comenzó a temblar ante el húmedo contacto de la lengua de su hermano; hacía tanto que deseaba que lo tocara y le hiciera tantas cosas; pero no podía caer, pues eso significaría otra posible lesión en la pierna del mayor.

—Raph… N-no puedes —dijo en voz baja, como no queriendo hacerlo.

—Sí, sí puedo —dio una larga lamida en la piel de su hermano, desde el cuello hasta la barbilla—. Te voy a demostrar que puedo hacértelo tan deliciosamente sin siquiera moverme de este lugar.

Tras esto, atrapó sus labios en un beso que demandaba completa atención, pues aquella lengua traviesa buscaba insistentemente introducirse hasta el último rincón de su boca. De aquella forma, Donatello desvió una de sus manos hasta los fuertes músculos de las piernas de Raphael, topando inevitablemente con el yeso que permanecía, estorbando, según el de rojo.

Rápidamente, al sentir el frío opacar la tibieza de aquél esculpido cuerpo, quitó la mano de donde la había puesto y se alejó de los embriagantes labios del mayor.

—¡No! —soltó ante aquella mirada clara y molesta—. Terminaré lastimándote si continuamos.

—¡Donnie no me…! —Raphael apretó fuertemente los labios para no dejar escapar la tremenda palabrota que quería salir en estos momentos—. ¡Tenía tres meses fuera de casa! ¡Tres meses que significan abstinencia total! Lo único en lo que he pensado desde que puse un pie fuera de la guarida era en volver a tu lado, y créeme que unos días después aquél pensamiento se alió fuertemente con el propósito de encerrarnos en mi habitación por tres días y no dejarte salir hasta compensar todas las veces que no pude hacértelo durante esos tres infernales meses.

—Lo sé Raphael —dijo tratando de calmar su molestia un poco—. Pero debes comprender que tu pierna…

—¡Al diablo mi pierna! —respondió—. ¡Lo único que quiero en estos momentos es hacerlo con _MI_ pareja! ¿Qué es mucho pedir?

El iracundo joven se calmó en cuanto vio que algo cambió en la mirada rojiza de su hermano al pronunciar esas últimas palabras. Repentinamente apareció un brillo que jamás había visto en él; algo que definitivamente cambiaba las cosas en estos momentos, pues pudo verlo en la forma en que ahora era observado.

—D-dijiste, ¿pareja? —preguntó temerosamente.

—Por supuesto que lo dije —respondió como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo—. Si no, ¿entonces con qué palabra crees que puedes definir lo que tenemos? Sabelotodo.

El corazón de Donatello se aceleró en cuestión de segundos, y con una inexplicable felicidad que Raphael pudo notar en su rostro. Se abalanzó contra los labios del mayor y los atrapó, comenzando con una ligera mordida para después comenzar un beso que se fue intensificando con cada segundo que moría en el acto.

—¡Mmmh! —soltó un fuerte gemido después de separarse, notando Raphael fácilmente que su hermano estaba comenzando a excitarse con tan sólo un beso—. Házmelo —dijo mientras seguía jadeando—, todas las veces que quieras, siempre y cuando seas cuidadoso contigo mismo.

Donatello se enderezó un poco en su lugar y torció medio cuerpo para poder pegarse más al de su hermano, quien no comprendía cómo es que su temperatura se había elevado tan rápido en tan poco tiempo.

—Soy todo tuyo esta noche —dijo el menor después de posicionar su delgada mano sobre el plastrón pectoral de su hermano para comenzar con un ligero masaje que amenazaba con volverse más intenso.

Entonces Raphael lo comprendió; todos estos meses alejados le habían dado la oportunidad a Donatello de pensar claramente en lo que ellos tenían, y dado que nunca acordaron una situación sentimental específica, el genio podía darse el lujo de interpretar el "te prometo tratarte bien mientras me des algo de sexo" en que ellos nunca llegarían a ser algo más serio que "hermanos con derechos".

Raphael tomó la pierna derecha de Donatello y la estiró, provocando que este quedara con las piernas abiertas y rodillas apoyadas sobre el colchón mientras las extremidades propias permanecían juntas y sin moverse. Las manos del más alto descansaron en los fuertes hombros del mayor para poder sostenerse, mientras que aquél rostro cubierto con un antifaz rojo observó detalladamente el pecho de su hermano, pues dado a que permanecía de rodillas y no podía sentarse sobre sus piernas, su rostro quedaba mucho más arriba que el propio.

Donatello rodeó el cuello del otro mientras se agachaba un poco para poder llegar sus labios y depositar en ellos unos cuantos besos inocentes que parecían ridículos ante la enorme mano de su hermano haciéndose paso entre sus piernas.

—¿Ves como si puedo hacértelo sin moverme de mi lugar? —dijo mordiendo los labios ligeramente abiertos del de morado—. Después de todo, algo bueno tenía que salir de esa fea película, como una posición donde seas tú el que se mueva.

Donatello asintió fuertemente mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el rostro ruborizado; su hermano había comenzado a morder nuevamente su barbilla mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba con la cavidad entre sus piernas tratando de hacer que su miembro saliera de su escondite.

Solamente que estaba siendo un poco doloroso para él, pues tenía las manos secas, aunque calientes, y eso no ayudaba mucho a que pudiera deslizarse dentro de él para ayudarlo a liberarse. Además de que esos dedos eran muy grandes y bruscos, pues parecían ansiosos.

—Me estás lastimando —dijo en voz baja—. En la primera gaveta de la cómoda que tienes al lado coloqué un lubricante para cuando llegara la ocasión. ¡Ah! —se quejó al sentir uno de los dedos de la misma mano querer hacerse paso en su interior—. Y creo que la ocasión es ahora.

—Tómalo tú —le dijo sonriendo perversamente—. No pienso quitarte las manos de encima ni por un segundo.

Presionó más su dedo en el apretado agujero mientras seguía masajeando su entrepierna con el resto de su mano, provocando que Donatello diera un ligero salto sobre sus rodillas que en estos momentos habían comenzado a temblar.

Estaba ansioso por sentir ese dedo dentro de él pero para eso necesitaba el lubricante o Raphael le haría daño de verdad, así que estiró su brazo para tratar de abrir la gaveta y tomar el pequeño bote, pero justo en ese momento Raphael empujó más dentro de él y provocó que su mano se desviara lo suficiente como para golpear el plato donde estaba la rebanada de pastel y manchar sus dedos por completo de aquel empalagoso betún de chocolate. Irremediablemente el plato de porcelana cayó al suelo, esparciendo el resto del pastel en la pequeña parte de alfombra en la habitación del joven rudo.

—¡Maldición! —dijo haciéndose para atrás con su otra mano reposada en el pecho de Raphael—. Regreso en un momento, debo ir a limpiar esto.

Rápidamente y antes de que se le ocurriera moverse, Raphael retiró la mano de donde no quería quitarla y atrapó ambas muñecas del más alto, dejándolo completamente inmóvil ante su atónita mirada.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí —dijo con una voz completamente ronca por el placer que ya estaba sintiendo simplemente por tocar a su hermano.

Llevó la mano que tenía con los dedos manchados hasta su boca y comenzó a lamerlos uno por uno, provocando una deliciosa vista para Donatello, quien miraba embelesado el sensual acto por parte de su hermano.

—Creí que no te gustaba el chocolate —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Hace una hora quisiste arrojarlo a mi cara.

—Sí, detesto el chocolate —dio otra lamida, lenta y larga—. Pero el "Donnie cubierto de chocolate" es mi platillo favorito.

Raphael comenzó un movimiento de vaivén con su boca, simulando que le estaba haciendo sexo oral, por lo que provocó que la excitación de Donatello saliera por fin, sintiéndola acariciar su estomago, o más bien presionándolo.

—Delicioso —mencionó liberando la mano del más alto—. Ahora viene lo bueno.

Inmediatamente, y bajo la mirada extasiada de su hermano, Raphael estiró su mano, buscando a ciegas la gaveta con tal de no quitar su vista de aquellos ojos rojizos. Pero ante una agradable sorpresa, Donatello se lo impidió, atrayendo de nuevo su mano hacia él y poniéndola en una de sus mejillas, obligándolo a acariciar con cariño y lentitud.

Fue el turno de Donnie para estirar la mano hacia la cómoda, pero en lugar de sacar el lubricante, tomó la lata de crema batida, y después de agitarla, apretó el dispensador para verter un poco en su boca y comenzar a besar nuevamente a su hermano.

Raphael simplemente no se opuso al cremoso sabor y se dejó llevar por el juego que Donatello estaba comenzando; algo interesante saldría de todo esto, de eso estaba seguro.

Para su sorpresa, cuando se separó del beso, el más alto comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, formando un camino con el rastro de sus labios hasta llegar al lugar más interesante en la anatomía del más rudo de los Hamato.

Raphael lo observó, imaginando ansiosamente lo que haría a continuación, sonriendo ampliamente al saberlo realizado; Donatello estaba untando crema batida ente sus piernas y a lo largo de su ya sobresaliente miembro masculino.

—¿Quieres convertirme en un postre? —preguntó con complicidad.

—Ya lo hice.

Y después de esto, comenzó a lamer lentamente el betún esponjoso por todo lo largo de la hombría de su hermano; era la primera vez que Donatello jugaba con él previo al acto sexual, lo cual, lo estimuló mucho más de lo podía esperar, pues aquella vista era extraordinaria.

Su hermanito no rompió el contacto visual mientras con la punta de su lengua quitaba poco a poco el delicioso postre que él mismo había esparcido entre las piernas del mayor; definitivamente le había encontrado un nuevo y candente uso a esas porquerías dulces que tanto insistía en comer junto con Mikey.

—Continúa —gimoteó un poco tras descubrirse pensando en sus hermanos menores siendo protagonistas de una candente escena donde no solamente él saldría beneficiado. Ni satisfecho.

Rápidamente eliminó al niñito de naranja de la escena y se quedó con la provocativa tortuga que en estos momentos le estaba dando una grandiosa sesión de sexo oral, pues se había animado a tomar su miembro con una de las manos para comenzar a estimularlo mientras lameteaba juguetonamente la punta. Sintió el pegajoso contenido de la lata aún en su hombría, pues aquello ayudaba a que los delgados dedos de su hermano subieran y bajaran con toda libertad para continuar masturbándolo.

—M-metelo en tu boca —ordenó, posicionando una mano en la cabeza del menor.

Sin escuchar una sola protesta por parte de su amante, sintió aquella boca envolverlo completamente, o al menos lo más que pudo, pues se quedó quieto un par de segundos para acostumbrarse a la intromisión de aquel cuerpo extraño dentro de su garganta.

Lentamente, comenzó a sacarlo mientras retiraba a su paso los restos de crema batida que no había podido quitar anteriormente y comenzó un movimiento de vaivén muy similar al que el mismo Raphael había hecho al saborear sus dedos momentos atrás.

—¡Mmh! Donnie, eres maravilloso —gimió embriagado en placer al sentir aquella cavidad caliente envolverlo.

Por su parte, Donatello continuó con el vaivén hasta que sintió que su garganta estaba comenzando a irritarse, por lo que giró su rostro un poco para hacer que el miembro de su hermano se acomodara en el resto de su boca aún y cuando ya no pudiera entrar completamente en ella.

Escuchó un ahogado gemido y después Raphael soltó su semilla en la boca de su hermano, llenándolo un poco más de lo que esperaba el estar dispuesto a tragar a absolutamente todo lo que saliera del mayor, por lo que tuvo que retirarse cuando comenzó a toser y a respirar con algo de dificultad.

—Ahora sí dejémonos de juego y vayamos a lo que realmente importa.

Mientras Donatello terminaba de aclarar su garganta, observó a Raphael abrir la gaveta, finalmente, y sacar un pequeño bote color negro que contenía el tan deseado lubricante. Rápidamente haló de nueva cuenta a su hermano y lo posicionó como en un principió; de rodillas sobre él, y abrió el recipiente para verter una buena dosis en sus manos. Dirigió aquella mano con el aceitoso líquido hasta la entrepierna de Donatello y comenzó a estimular el ya adormecido miembro, el cual amenazaba con volver a donde pertenecía.

—Por favor no más juegos —suplicó el delgado joven ante las adiestradas manos del de rojo, las cuales eran algo bruscas pero precisas.

—Si tú insistes.

Hasta este momento había dedicado ambas manos a revivir le miembro viril de su hermano, pero rápidamente desocupó una para derramar un poco más de lubricante en el miembro propio y comenzar a estimularse, o de lo contrario no estaría lo suficientemente duro como para adentrarse al cuerpo del menor.

—Tres meses Donnie —dijo tomando las caderas de su hermano y posicionándolas sobre su miembro a modo que su trasero quedara justo donde lo necesitaba—. Tres largos meses donde cada noche utilizaba mi mano imaginando que era la tuya. Tres meses haciéndomelo a mí mismo hasta quedarme dormido, sólo, y en una cama fría. Sin ti.

Puso mucha fuerza al obligar a Donatello a quedar completamente sentado sobre su hombría, entrando completamente de una sola estocada, la cual no fue difícil gracias a la gran cantidad de liquido viscoso que había puesto sobre sí mismo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, mordió aquel delgado y estilizado cuello, intensificando la sensación que en aquellos momentos invadía al más joven.

—¡Ahhh! —soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir tan brusca intromisión y aquellos dientes presionar su carne—. ¡Raph! ¡D-duele!

—Y eso no es todo —dijo separándose y lamiendo lentamente aquella marca recién hecha—. Quedará un bonito moretón por la mañana.

Quería protestar, exigirle que no hiciera más marcas en su piel que fueran visibles para todos o pasaría lo que la primera vez, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron tras las puertas cerradas de aquella amplia habitación. Pero no pudo, pues Raphael había hecho un movimiento con su pelvis que provocó una oleada de sensaciones varias en todo su cuerpo; en especial en la parte baja.

—¡Mhhh! —tembló, recargando rápidamente ambas manos en el respaldo de la cama, atrapando en medio la cabeza del mayor—. Hazlo de nuevo.

A Raphael no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces para que continuara con aquellos movimientos que primero eran suaves, pero conforme Donatello aumentaba sus gemidos, fueron volviéndose cada vez más bruscos hasta el punto de que parecía estar apuñalándolo su entrepierna.

El fuerte sonido del respaldo golpear la pared retumbó en toda la habitación y seguramente en la contigua, pues Donatello parecía dar brincos sobre su hermano intentando llegar a un contacto más profundo y placentero para ambos.

—¿Te gusta Donnie? ¿Te gusta cómo te la meto cada vez más adentro? —preguntó, tratando de encender más aún al joven que lo estaba cabalgando.

Pero Donatello no respondió; simplemente después de ver aquel rostro mirarlo con completa lujuria y depravación, haciendo juego con aquellas fuertes manos que lo obligaban descender cada vez más rápido sobre la virilidad de su hermano con un fuerte agarre en sus caderas, escondió su rostro en el musculoso cuello, donde un hilo de saliva comenzó a descender de su boca gracias a que no podía contenerse ante tanto placer que estaba recibiendo.

—¡M-mas! —rogó con dificultad—. ¡Mas rápido!

Los movimientos continuaron y los suspiros y gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación, hasta que Raphael lo obligó a quedarse sentado sobre él, haciendo un ligero movimiento circular con sus caderas que hizo retorcer todo el cuerpo de Donatello.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí!

Y después de este grito, se derramó sobre el estomago del mayor, quien rápidamente tomó su miembro y lo siguió estimulando hasta que se vaciara por completo sobre él.

Sintió aquél cuerpo tembloroso aferrarse al suyo hasta que con un par de movimientos más, el mismo Raphael se vino dentro de aquél delicioso cuerpo que cada vez lo tentaba más y más.

Donatello se removió de nuevo e hizo unos ligeros movimientos de adelante y atrás, provocando que los últimos segundos del orgasmo de su hermano fueran más que maravillosos. Lo mantenía abrazado del cuello mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la de Raphael, ensalivando un poco sus mejillas al estar su boca sobre estas.

Se mantuvieron así una par de segundos más, respirando agitadamente y tratando de recuperar el aliento lo más rápido posible, hasta que Donatello se tumbó hacia un lado, quedando completamente recostado en el espacio libre de la cama. Acarició su estomago tratando de regular su respiración mientras volteó a ver fugazmente la entrepierna del Raphael; su miembro se había vuelto a esconder, pero los rastros de semen y crema batida seguían esparcidos por su estomago y muslos.

—Iré por algo para limpiarte.

—Donnie espera —pidió el joven que aún respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Lo tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama, lo cual desconcertó a Donatello; Raphael ya había obtenido lo que quería, ¿Qué más necesitaba en estos momentos?

El paciente del joven genio se estiró un poco y alcanzó a besar con ternura sus labios, durando así incontables segundos que fueron un completo deleite para Donatello.

—Te amo —susurró el mayor en cuando deshizo aquél romántico beso.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, completamente alarmado por las palabras de su hermano.

Raphael, aunque seguía mostrando una mirada molesta y fastidiada, había enrojecido por completo, pues la mirada de Donatello seguía siendo de asombro e insistencia por comprobar lo que había escuchado.

—No voy a decirlo de nuevo, así que graba este momento por el resto de tu vida.

Bufó un par de veces más, hasta que Donatello se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, escuchando varios suspiros por parte de Raphael.

—Creí que jamás te escucharía decirlo —dijo con evidente emoción.

—Lo mismo pensé —dijo, separándose un poco de su hermano para poder verlo a los ojos—. Pero todo este tiempo lejos de ti me hizo ver que significas más para mí de lo que quise aceptar desde un principio —continuó hablando bajo la absorta expresión de Donatello—. Te quiero a mi lado para siempre, y esa no es una opción para mí.

Donatello sonrió con ternura y después recibió un rápido beso por parte de Raphael.

—Creo que ya fueron muchos besos —comentó divertido el chico genio—. Duerme un poco, mañana te diré que terapia recibirás para que tu pierna quede como nueva.

Raphael asintió, observando con detalle la emocionada expresión de su hermano; enseguida lo abrazó y lo obligó a recostarse sobre su pecho mientras él se acomodaba con cuidado para también quedar recostado sobre la cama y el motón de almohadas que Donatello había puesto para él.

—Tengo que limpiarte —dijo el genio tratado de deshacerse de los brazos del más fuerte.

—Hazlo más tarde. Ahora duérmete.

Resignado a que no se levantaría de aquél lugar, se relajó, y después de descansar sus manos en el estomago de Raphael, ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro hasta quedarse dormidos en los brazos que tanto extrañaron por tres largos meses.

…

A primera hora de la mañana, Splinter los citó en el dojo; no habría entrenamiento, pero tenía algo importante que decirles a sus hijos.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, lo primero que hizo Donatello fue disculparse con quienes estuvieran dentro, pues Raphael estaba batallando para poder manejar las muletas que le había diseñado. Pero lo primero que vio al entrar fue una escena que lo desgarró por completo, pues Leonardo estaba sentado un tanto alejado de su padre, con un rostro de angustia viendo la dolorosa escena de Mikey llorado amargamente en los brazos de Splinter.

—¿Interrumpimos? —repuntó Raphael, llamando la atención de todos.

Mikey separó el rostro de las holgadas ropas de su padre y en cuanto vio a Donatello, corrió, lanzándose a sus brazos mientras parecía desconsolado.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor y a su padre.

—Splinter preguntó por el estado de nuestra relación y… —Leonardo pareció dudar, pero tenía que decirlo—… Le dije que Mikey y yo decidimos terminar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntaron asombrados los recién llegados.

—Lo que pasa es que…

Leonardo quiso dar explicaciones a sus hermanos pero su maestro se lo impidió, interponiéndose entre ellos al tomar a Mikey de los hombros para ayudarlo a calmarse. Con un gesto, les pidió a sus hijos que tomaran asiento, pues tenía algo más que decir en aquellos momentos.

Para preocupación del hermano mayor, Splinter lo estaba observando cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Todo este tiempo los he considerado lo suficientemente maduros como para que ustedes tomen sus decisiones, excepto ante su trabajo como ninjas, pues esa es decisión que sólo le corresponde al maestro —aclaró—. Hasta ahora, puedo decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de lo que han logrado todos juntos y por separado. Leonardo y Raphael, han restablecido su relación, lograron unirse más como hermanos, y de manera un poco más personal con quienes han hecho sus parejas —Raphael y Donatello se sonrieron, mientras Leonardo volteó a ver con tristeza a un desconsolado Mikey—. Es por eso, que hablándoles como padre, y no como maestro, debo decirles que; nunca, ahora y durante el resto de su existencia, pongan sus ambiciones por sobre su familia.

Los cuatro se sorprendieron, pues aquella charla estaba claramente dirigida a Leonardo.

—¡P-pero sensei! —lo interrumpió el de azul—. ¡Usted dijo que era una misión importante! De mí dependerá el bienestar de mis hermanos cuando estén por completo bajo mi liderazgo. Y… —se quedó callado unos segundos para pensar bien lo que iba confesar ante todos—… Pienso yo, que sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirle a Mikey que me espere tantos años. Él tiene derecho a seguir su vida de una manera tranquila, sin tener que estar pesando en qué día regresaré y cuando volveré a irme.

Todos se quedaron callados, escuchándose solamente los gemidos de tristeza que Mikey producía al no poder soportar el llanto.

—¿Y tú, hijo mío? —preguntó el padre—. ¿Podrás llevar tranquilamente tu arduo entrenamiento sabiendo que no tienes lo que deseas aún y cuando nadie te lo ha arrebatado? ¿Aún y cuando nadie te ha obligado a dejarlo de lado?

Leonardo agachó la mirada con remordimiento; estaba en un completo dilema y lo sabía, pero estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor que su joven mente le aconsejaba.

—Desde ahora, está en ti tomar las decisiones que te hagan llegar cada vez más lejos y te ayuden a superarte como todo un maestro en el arte de Ninjutsu. Y es por eso, que como tu aún mentor, y padre, debo pedirte que lleves a tu hermano contigo. De lo contrario, tu alma no estará en paz, lo que te llevará inevitablemente al fracaso.

Raphael y Donatello, quienes ya se habían tomado de la mano, emitieron una expresión de asombro ante esas palabras mientras observaron el iluminado rostro de Mikey, quien no cabía de la emoción ante aquellas palabras.

Leonardo levantó la mirada y miró con sorpresa a su padre; ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Splinter le había sugerido no terminar su relación con Mikey pues eso destruiría sus intenciones de obtener un nuevo maestro que pudiera continuar su trabajo?

—Maestro, no comprendo —Leonardo no cabía en sí mismo—, en un principio mencionó que tenía que hacer un duro trabajo encontrándome a mí mismo y mi verdadero espíritu; y la mejor manera de encontrar la iluminación es estando sólo.

—Yo nunca mencioné eso —dijo Splinter con una ligera sonrisa—. Debes hacer un trabajo duro, eso es verdad, pero llegado el momento, tú sabrás como administrar tu tiempo entre tu entrenamiento y tu vida personal. Claro, si es que Michelangelo acepta marcharse contigo.

Sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, Mikey, quien había permanecido callado todo este tiempo mientras su propio padre solucionaba sus problemas, asintió tan efusivamente que parecería que su cabeza saldría volando de su cuerpo.

Leonardo se puso de pie y se dirigió a su padre, quien inmediatamente imitó a su hijo pródigo, recibiendo un fuerte y amoroso abrazo por parte del joven ninja. Mikey no dudó en arrojarse sobre ellos y abrazarlos también mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo sin detenerse, pero esta vez gracias a la alegría que desbordaba.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! —repentinamente Donatello se unió al abrazo, escuchando la traviesa risita del más joven.

Los cuatro permanecieron unidos por unos segundos más y Leo aprovechó para besar la frente de su pequeño niño, quien parecía la persona más feliz del mundo.

—Mikey —habló, aún manteniéndose todos unidos—, ¿quieres ir conmigo a Brasil para continuar mi entrenamiento?

—¡Claro que sí! —jugueteó el dueño de las adorables pequitas—. Si digo que no, ¿Quién te alimentará apropiadamente todo este tiempo?

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír, incluido Splinter, quien parecía un poco más a gusto ante las demostraciones de cariño entre sus hijos.

—¡Viva! ¡Urra! —dijo sarcásticamente el de rojo, quien apenas podía ponerse de pie con las muletas—. Todos felices por siempre mientras Raphael queda en el olvido gracias a su discapacidad.

—¡Awww! —mencionó con ternura el joven líder—. ¡Raphie tiene celos de que no lo incluimos en el brazo familiar!

Inmediatamente, Leonardo, Donatello y Michelangelo deshicieron la unión y rodearon a Raphael para poder abrazarlo entre los tres, pero la ruda tortuga se negó, aunque no podía retirarse gracias a su pierna inmovilizada.

—Mi querido Raphie —dijo Leo apretando una de sus mejillas—. Siempre siendo el centro de atención.

Raphael se quitó de un manotazo la mano de su hermano mayor y se retiró un poco de los demás, pero miró fijamente a Leo, quien notó la angustia en su rostro.

—Los extrañaré —acarició la cabeza de Mikey—; a ambos.

—No nos iremos para siempre —lo quiso reconfortar el mayor—. De vez en cuando tomaremos vacaciones y volveremos a casa.

—¿Hablas de una luna de miel o algo por el estilo?

Esta última frase sorprendió a todos, pues provenía de una dulce voz femenina que se hizo presente repentinamente. Todos voltearon a ver a la puerta del dojo, encontrándose con la conocida presencia de la chica O'Neil.

—¡April! —mencionaron tres de los hermanos con emoción.

El cuarto, pareció preocupado ante la presencia de la pelirroja, pues iba sin compañía, lo que significaba una sola cosa.

—No pudiste, ¿cierto? —preguntó Donatello al ver la preocupada expresión en el rostro del de rojo.

—Lo siento Rapha —se disculpó ella—. Pero no pude convencerlo de que me acompañara. Es muy terco y no acepta el hecho de que tú y Donnie tengan una relación… Que no sea sólo de hermanos.

El joven rudo agachó la mirada; había perdido a su mejor amigo, y no había vuelta atrás. Pero la vida tenía que seguir, y él había preferido a Donatello por sobre todo, así que se mantendría firme en su decisión.

April se acercó a Raphael, y después de poner una mano en su hombro, le entregó una nota que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos traseros; la hoja estaba doblada varias veces y con una que otra mancha de tinta en las orillas.

—¿Casey? —pregunto Raphael.

La chica asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Me pidió que te entregara esta nota —tomó la mano del chico bajito y puso el papel en ella—. Dijo que era lo que sentía en estos momentos, y que lo disculpes por no poder dártela personalmente. Quiere que lo comprendas después de que lo leas.

Lo más rápido que pudo, Raphael desdobló la carta y comenzó a leerla, posicionándose todos sus hermanos tras él para poder leerla juntos.

"_Raphael:_

_Lamento tener que decirte todo esto mediante una simple nota, pero necesito que comprendas por lo que estoy pasando._

_El verte demostrarle ese tipo de cariño a Donnie me dejó impresionado, pues simplemente no me lo esperaba. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría._

_Raphael, eres mi hermano y no dejaré de considerarte como tal, pero debes ser paciente conmigo y comprender que aún estoy impresionado por la noticia._

_No quiero juzgarte hasta que seas tú mismo quien me expliqué porque estás haciendo esto, pero eso no sucederá hasta que yo me encuentre listo para poder verte a la cara de nuevo._

_Cuando eso ocurra, iré por mi propio pie a la guarida. Lo prometo._

_Hasta entonces: Casey Jones."_

Raphael terminó de leer la carta con una notable sonrisa en su rostro, y tras él, las tranquilas expresiones de sus hermanos le decían a April que había buenas noticias después de todo.

—Aún tengo esperanzas… —dijo el rudo ninja mientras volvía a doblar la hoja—… De recuperar a mí amigo. Esto es suficiente por ahora.

Donatello puso sus manos en los hombros de su amante y ambos sonrieron con tranquilidad, pues la pesada carga que permanecía en el corazón del de rojo se había aligerado considerablemente. Juntaron sus frentes bajo la atenta mirada de April, quien sonrió enternecida ante la escena; estaba feliz porque su mejor amigo había encontrado a alguien especial, aún y cuando siempre lo tuvo a su lado. Y también se alegraba de que aún se mantuviera la esperanza de que todos pudieran seguir juntos como una familia cuando Casey decidiera volver con ellos.

—¡¿Quién quiere desayunar?! —preguntó Mikey alzando la voz, emocionado.

Todos los restantes, incluyendo a la chica, alzaron la mano, así que ella junto con Leo, Mikey, y el maestro Splinter caminaron fuera del dojo para dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Donatello a su pareja—. Hace tres meses que no pruebo tu deliciosa comida. ¿Te gustaría preparar algo para mí?

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Y dicho esto, acomodó sus muletas para caminar detrás de su familia, siendo acompañado de Donatello, quien no pensaba separarse de él en ningún momento a partir de ahora.

**¡Final definitivo! ¡Urra!**

**¿Están molestos conmigo por no incluir una linda escena de amor entre Leo y Mikey? ¿Recuerdan que prometí uno en el capítulo final (el pasado)?**

**Pues no se diga más; si quieres saber lo que ocurrió en la habitación de Leo mientras Rapha y Donnie se estaban portando mal, corre a mi perfil y entra a mi fic nuevo "No me dejes", que no es más que la escena que no pude incluir en este fic por concentrarme por completo en la pareja principal de esta historia.**

**Si más por decir, me despido, poniéndole fin a esta historia que terminé amando por completo.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! ¡Nos vemos entrando el 2015 con algo completamente nuevo! (guiños y besos).**

**Miss GRavedad.**


End file.
